


Breaking the rules (Нарушая обеты)

by Wargunsrock_n_roll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargunsrock_n_roll/pseuds/Wargunsrock_n_roll
Summary: Мне не понравилось, как Мартин закончил историю Пса и Сансы Старк. Поэтому я придумала свою. Все события происходят после «Пира стервятников».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По сути, это сказка о Красавице и Чудовище на новый лад. Или тривиальный любовный роман, если угодно.  
> Присутствует насилие, местами обилие крови, а также секс с несовершеннолетними и со священником. Если это вам претит — проходите мимо.  
> Целиком и полностью посвящается моей замечательной бете, этому чудесному человеку. Если бы не она, этого безобразия никогда бы не было.

Огонь жарко горел в большом очаге, постель была мягкой и удобной, а перина — непривычно тёплой и уютной после долгих недель пронизывающего холода в Орлином Гнезде, однако Петиру Бейлишу не спалось. Уже второй час он ворочался с боку на бок, так что, в конце концов, откинул одеяла в сторону, встал с кровати, налил себе вина и уселся в кресло. Протянув ноги ближе к огню, он задумчиво наблюдал за ярким пламенем, иногда отпивая из чаши глоток, но по большей части бессознательно вертел её в руках, проводя по неровной чеканной поверхности тонкими пальцами.  
  
Петир самодовольно улыбался. Всё шло как нельзя лучше, в полном соответствии с его планами. Конечно, всегда существовала малая вероятность проявления так называемой свободной воли у тех, кого он заставлял играть по своим правилам и кому навязывал свои желания, но он всегда делал всё возможное, чтобы свести эту вероятность к минимуму.  
  
Итак, он опять выиграл. Выторговал у восьми лордов Хартии свой законный год в качестве лорда-протектора, пообещав навести порядок в Долине, отвоевал право оставить юного Роберта Аррена при себе и заключил выгодный союз с Уэйнвудами. Леди Анья была той ещё упрямой бестией, высокородной и достаточно умной, что весьма огорчало Петира, однако он как всегда был на шаг впереди. Скупив большую часть долговых расписок этого древнего рода, он обеспечил себе сговорчивость обычно гордой и неуступчивой леди Уэйнвуд, и в итоге она согласилась на помолвку незаконнорождённой Алейны Стоун со своим воспитанником Гарри-Наследником. Правда, с условием, что та должна завоевать его расположение, но для Алейны это не составит никакого труда.  
  
Интересно, что скажет леди Анья, когда узнает, кто на самом деле станет женой Гарольда?!  
  
Бейлиш едко ухмыльнулся, представляя какой эффект произведёт на всех эта новость. Единственная выжившая из Старков и наследник Орлиного Гнезда. Они составят величайший союз, объединив большую часть домов и собрав под своё крыло тысячи рыцарей и знаменосцев Долины, Речных Земель, Риверрана и Севера. Это будет мощная сила, по-настоящему большая власть, и именно он, Петир, будет стоять у её истоков. Он — низкорождённый, всеми презираемый, униженный столько раз этими чистокровными и знатными лордами, терпевший много лет их насмешки и высокомерие… Именно он станет величайшим кукловодом. Он будет тем, кто переставляет фигуры, меняет местами, а иногда и избавляется от них за ненадобностью. Петир Бейлиш будет продолжать свою партию, в то время как Ланнистеры, Баратеоны и даже Старки проигрались в пух и прах.  
  
Из всего рода Королей Севера последние понесли самые тяжёлые потери — из пятерых детей Эддарда в живых осталась только Санса. Маленькая, тихая, нежная девочка с небесно-голубыми глазами и волосами цвета осеннего золота. Так красива, так похожа на свою мать.  
  
Петир слишком хорошо помнил юную Кейтилин — девушку, которую так сильно любил. То была глубокая, подлинная страсть, которой он когда-то отдался всем сердцем и душой. Молодой и наивный, он был готов умереть за неё, и у него это почти получилось в поединке с Брандоном Старком. Тело долго излечивалось от ран, однако Кейтилин тогда так ни разу и не навестила его. Самое смешное, что он простил ей это, как простил бы и многое другое, если бы она позволила. И быть может… Санса была бы действительно его дочерью, его плотью и кровью. Раньше он часто представлял себе это, но в последнее время голову стали занимать совсем другие мысли. Мысли о том, что эта девочка становится женщиной — женщиной, поразительно напоминавшей ему потерянную любовь и утраченную возможность.  
  
Воспоминание о Кейтилин омрачило его чело. Петиру было плевать на всех и вся, кроме неё. Смерть Кейтилин Старк ударила его сильнее, чем он мог бы предположить. Помнится, даже после семнадцати лет разлуки с ней, после всего этого времени и мыслей, что он, наконец, смог забыть… ему стоило лишь взглянуть на неё, и воспоминания вернулись, а вместе с ними боль утраты. Странно, но Петир не ненавидел её мужа, хотя тот когда-то и забрал её у него. Эддард даже вызывал определённое уважение со всеми его принципами и понятиями о чести. Но, как и все подобные натуры, в этом мире он был обречён на вымирание, и Петир ни секунды не пожалел, что в решающий момент приставил нож к его горлу. Тут или ты, или тебя. Всё просто. А Мизинец слишком давно перебрался на сторону хищников, чтобы позволять себе мгновения слабости.  
  
И наверное… да, скорее всего, это к лучшему, что её не стало. Эта женщина была его единственной слабостью, даже спустя столько лет, а он не мог себе такого позволить. Однако осознание данного факта не отменяло надсадной и тупой боли, которая настигла Петира в момент, когда он узнал о резне на Красной Свадьбе. Лорд Переправы и его многочисленные отпрыски чудовищно надругались над телом Робба Старка, но не это задело Бейлиша. Они забрали Кейтилин, осквернили и выбросили её нагое и изуродованное тело в реку. И именно за это в своё время он позаботится о Фреях. Самым продуманным и жестоким образом.  
  
Мизинец медленно прикрыл глаза и сплёл пальцы, делая то, что всегда получалось у него лучше всего — неспешно и лениво обдумывая очередную часть своей паутины. Так он просидел довольно долго, прежде чем глубоко вздохнул, отставил прочь чашу с остатками вина и вернулся в постель, где благополучно заснул. Мысли о предстоящих расправах и планирование чужой смерти всегда расслабляли и успокаивали Петира Бейлиша.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Алейна сидела перед зеркалом и расчёсывала свои длинные пряди, когда снова заметила, что в них добавилось рыжины. Вот только теперь это мало её беспокоило, так как наносить краску больше не было нужды. Скоро Петир повезёт её в поместье Уэйнвудов, Железную Дубраву, где именно Санса Старк, а не Алейна Стоун должна будет познакомиться со своим женихом, но для этого ей было необходимо вернуть своим волосам родной оттенок. На самом деле ничего сложного, всего-то подождать несколько недель, краска сойдёт сама, и тогда Санса будет готова предстать перед всеми в своём настоящем обличье. А пока… пока она просто аккуратно собрала волосы в большой узел, чтобы разница была не так заметна.  
  
Дверь комнаты распахнулась, и в неё влетела Миранда Ройс, дочь лорда Нестора. На несколько лет старше, пухленькая, невысокая, крутобёдрая девица с озорными каштановыми локонами и румяными щеками, Миранда была полной противоположностью Алейны. Однако после памятного спуска из Орлиного Гнезда Алейна успела сдружиться с ней, и теперь девушки проводили много времени вместе. Миранда была весёлой и кокетливой, однако Алейну её внешняя беспечность не обманула — она увидела в Миранде умную, практичную и весьма находчивую натуру, в то время как большинство считало её глупышкой. Со своей стороны Миранда оценила прозорливость новой знакомой, и по молчаливой договорённости, как-то незаметно, они стали подругами. Такими, которые могут посплетничать друг с другом, когда надо поддержать и помочь, но открывать тайны сердца и лезть в душу не станут. Обеих такая дружба более чем устраивала, а Алейна так и вовсе была счастлива общаться хоть с кем-то после долгих недель изоляции. Жизнь в Лунных Вратах, зимней резиденции Арренов, была намного веселей и интересней, чем долгие томительные дни в холодном, продуваемом всеми ветрами Орлином Гнезде.  
  
— Миледи, вы сегодня как никогда рано, — неизменно учтиво поприветствовала Алейна Миранду, на что та умильно скривила личико.  
  
— Я тебе тысячу раз говорила, называй меня Ранда. Когда ты говоришь «миледи», я чувствую себя старухой.  
  
— Прости, Ранда.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — одобрила дочь лорда Нестора и тут же сменила тему. — Ну, рассказывай скорее, ты взволнована предстоящим отъездом?  
  
— Отъездом? — растерянно переспросила Алейна, ведь она не говорила Миранде о помолвке. Собственно, без одобрения Петира Алейна не делала ничего.  
  
— Да, ведь вы с отцом едете в Железную Дубраву.  
  
— Откуда… — Алейна понизила голос до шёпота, — откуда тебе об этом известно?  
  
— Пфф… — закатила глаза Миранда, — Петир говорил с моим отцом, а я всегда в курсе его дел.  
  
— Ты подслушивала! — утвердительно произнесла Алейна.  
  
— Да, и что такого? — пожала плечами Ранда. — Всегда так делаю. Иначе как бы я узнавала все новости?  
  
— Ты неисправима, — улыбнулась Алейна и тут же посерьёзнела. — Но ты… ты же не обижаешься на меня?  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то… что я помолвлена с Гарри. Ты же сама говорила, что подумывала выйти за него, но леди Уэйнвуд…  
  
— Леди Уэйнвуд породистая, но редкостная сука, к тому же ещё и расчётливая. Твой отец скупил большую часть её долгов, только поэтому она согласилась заключить с ним союз. Что касается Гарри… я надеялась, и всё ещё надеюсь, что чума заберёт этого кобеля, не способного удержать свой стручок в штанах. — При этих словах Алейна покраснела. — Прости, милая, всё время забываю, что ты ещё невинное дитя. Но я говорю правду, Гарольд Хардинг не заслуживает ни меня, ни тебя, ни одну приличную женщину. Он действительно красив, но слишком уж порочен. Помнишь, я рассказывала, что у него уже есть один бастард? Так вот, на подходе второй. Он соблазнил какую-то девицу, и теперь она ждёт ребёнка. Не-е-ет, мне такого мужа даром не надо, чтобы только и ловить его по чужим постелям.  
  
— Спасибо, что не злишься и что… беспокоишься обо мне, но от меня ничего не зависит. Петир выдаст меня за Гарри, это дело уже решённое, — обречённо произнесла Алейна, опустив глаза.  
  
— А знаешь… может быть, оно и к лучшему, — вздохнула Миранда. — Ты слишком наивна, слишком далека от понятия о супружеских обязанностях и всего, что с ними связано. Надеюсь, ты сразу понесёшь и родишь наследника, будешь заниматься хозяйством, а Гарри оставит тебя в покое и пусть себе развлекается на стороне, лишь бы тебя не трогал. А со временем, может быть… может, и встретится какой-нибудь достойный тебя рыцарь.  
  
«Когда-то одна принцесса узнала, что реальная жизнь не является сказкой, и тогда она действительно встретила настоящего рыцаря. Правда, теперь они оба мертвы — и эта девочка, и тот воин, так что не стоит больше вспоминать об этом», — неожиданно подумала про себя Алейна, но вслух, конечно же, ничего говорить не стала.  
  
— В общем, что я хотела сказать, — продолжила Миранда. — Если ты не против, я бы поехала с тобой. Свадьба состоится в любом случае, никакие это не смотрины. Максимум через месяц вы поженитесь, но… это будет месяц в большом, незнакомом замке, где ты почти никого не знаешь. Лорд Бейлиш вряд ли останется с тобой на всё это время, у мужчин всегда полно дел, им до нас нет заботы. А тебе никак не помешает верная подруга, готовая помочь и если что, прикрыть тебя, — приподняв тонкую бровь, хитро взглянула на Алейну Миранда. — Что до моей выгоды… Свадьба будет важным событием, ведь леди Анья одна из лордов Хартии, а Гарри — вероятный владетель Орлиного Гнезда, так что в Железную Дубраву стекутся все знаменосцы Долины. А может, и не только они.  
  
— Миледи Ройс, я уверена, что к вашим ногам падёт не один рыцарь и не одно храброе сердце пленится вашей красотой.  
  
— Вот за что ты мне нравишься, милочка, тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. Схватываешь на лету, — довольно улыбнулась Миранда, рассматривая свои ухоженные ноготки. — Как ты помнишь, мой дражайший супруг был слишком стар и имел наглость умереть на супружеском ложе, а точнее на мне. Отец ищет, конечно, мне нового, но когда найдёт, это одной Деве известно. Этак недолго постареть и превратиться в перезрелую или, того хуже, сушёную сливу. Так что… девушки должны сами о себе заботиться, ты не находишь?  
  
Алейна опустила взгляд и сделала вид, что поправляет платье, хотя в это же время тщательно обдумывала сложившуюся ситуацию. Определённо она казалось выгодной как для одной, так и для другой стороны, потому Алейна уверенно ответила:  
  
— Полностью согласна с тобой, Ранда. Я поговорю с отцом и скажу, что твоё общество мне совершенно необходимо. Ты во всём можешь рассчитывать на меня.  
  
Дочь лорда Нестора резко вскинула взгляд, помедлила пару секунд, а потом приблизила своё лицо к лицу Алейны.  
  
— Cлов на ветер, как мужчины, я не бросаю, — серьёзно и спокойно сказала она. — Помогая мне, ты обретёшь в моём лице верного союзника. Знаю, у тебя нет никаких оснований верить мне на слово, но ты увидишь — я умею быть благодарной.  
  
Алейна смотрела на Миранду долго и пристально, не отводя взгляда. Обе девушки открыто изучали друг друга, и Алейне вдруг подумалось, что это был самый искренний и честный момент, случившийся с ней за долгие тяжёлые месяцы.  
  
— Я запомню это, миледи, — тихо произнесла Алейна.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Паром подошёл почти к самому берегу, однако ноги спустившихся с него путников всё же увязли в густом, пополам с грязью иле, который обнажил начинающийся отлив. Двое мужчин бросились на помощь невысокой пожилой даме, однако она раздражённо отмахнулась и продолжила идти сама. Подобрав подол платья, она с трудом, но всё же преодолела последние метры покрытого водорослями берега и вышла на твёрдую почву к тропе, аккуратно выложенной речной галькой. Там её ждал мужчина, одетый в просторную рясу с широким капюшоном, прикрывающим лицо, однако, когда женщина подошла ближе, он откинул его с головы.  
  
  
— Леди Уэйнвуд, чем обязаны такому внезапному и срочному визиту?  
  
— Брат Нарберт, я знаю, что нарушаю спокойствие этой святой обители, но моё дело крайне важное и безотлагательное. Могу я видеть старшего брата?  
  
— Да, он примет вас. Следуйте за мной.  
  
Тропинка пошла в гору, но женщина по-прежнему отказывалась от помощи своих телохранителей, которые теперь неотступно следовали за её спиной словно тени. Пройдя мимо яблоневого сада, конюшен и мельницы, они вышли на крутой склон холма, с одной стороны которого располагалось кладбище, а чуть дальше, под небольшой стеной из дикого камня, виднелась деревянная дверь, вделанная прямо в склон. Это и была Келья Отшельника — цель путешествия леди Уэйнвуд.  
  
Брат Нарберт открыл дверь и пропустил женщину вперёд, но когда внутрь попытались последовать сопровождающие её рыцари, леди Анья жестом остановила их. Она зашла в пещеру в полном одиночестве.  
  
Старший брат поприветствовал леди Уэйнвуд, уважительно склонив голову, жестом показал на длинный стол, уставленный восковыми свечами, и уселся за него. Дама последовала его примеру и со всем возможным достоинством устроилась рядом на одном из деревянных стульев. Какое-то время она молчала, видимо, надеясь, что настоятель первым нарушит тишину, однако этого не случилось, и она заговорила:  
  
— Старший брат, простите мне мою дерзость. Я знаю, Тихий остров — место святое, и вы связаны обетами, но дело моё не терпит отлагательства, — смиренно произнесла она, хотя оба понимали, что всё это не более чем учтивость.  
  
— Леди Уэйнвуд, мы слишком давно с вами знакомы, чтобы тратить время на условности. Говорите прямо. Вы хотели просить меня о чём-то? Как обычно, исповеди, благословения или, быть может, совета?  
  
— Ни то, ни другое, настоятель. Не в этот раз, — леди Анья твёрдо посмотрела на старшего брата. — Я прошу вас покинуть свой септрий и приехать ко мне в Железную Дубраву.  
  
Старший брат удивлённо взглянул на сидевшую перед ним женщину, минуту помолчал, сложил перед собой большие руки, переплетя пальцы, и только потом спокойно ответил:  
  
— Вы же знаете, что я почти не покидаю остров.  
  
— Ключевое слово «почти», настоятель. Вспомните, в трудные времена мы с вами не раз встречались за пределами Крабьей бухты, а сейчас настали как раз такие времена. Прошу вас, выслушайте меня, и потом уже скажете свой вердикт.  
  
Мужчина утвердительно кивнул, и леди Уэйнвуд продолжила:  
  
— Дело в том, что в ближайшее время мой воспитанник Гарольд Хардинг женится на дочери Петира Бейлиша Алейне Стоун. Вы знаете Гарри, знаете, кем он может стать и как он важен для нас. Доподлинно известно, что уже сейчас лорды Хартии, членом которой я являюсь, симпатизируют ему и всячески поддерживают. Будем честны — Роберт Аррен настолько беспомощен, что не в состоянии сам одеваться, не то что защищать Долину, а ведь она — весьма лакомый кусок для любого рта. После того, как Гарольд выиграл последний турнир, всё чаще слышатся разговоры о Молодом Соколе и о том, каким бы прекрасным рыцарем и хозяином Орлиного Гнезда он был, поэтому брак Гарри, а также его последствия весьма важны не только для моей семьи, но и для всех знаменосцев Долины.  
  
Что же касается Алейны… я видела её, она очень красива и мила. Мизинец сказал, что матерью Алейны была знатная уроженка Браавоса, и действительно, в девочке можно ясно различить чистую кровь и благородные черты. А так как мать её умерла при родах и Алейна воспитывалась под присмотром богов в крайней строгости как будущая септа, то выросла она не только красивой, но и весьма благочестивой и добродетельной девушкой. Однако… когда дело касается такого человека, как Мизинец, я привыкла всегда ожидать подвоха.  
  
— Понимаю ваши опасения и разделяю тревоги относительно будущего Гарольда и этой девушки, но… чего же вы хотите от меня?  
  
— Всё просто. Я хочу, чтобы вы были тем, кто соединит их.  
  
— Провести обряд? — изумлённо воскликнул настоятель. — Но почему именно я?  
  
— Потому что я вам доверяю, — холодно ответила леди Уэйнвуд. — И потому что вы обладаете определённой репутацией. Так вышло, что верховный септон опять поменялся, и в рядах верующих снова волнения. Священнослужители меняют должности как перчатки, но вы, старший брат, ваши заслуги неизменны. Слава о ваших благородных деяниях идёт по всем Речным Землям, а дар целительства, которым Семеро наделили вас и который спас столько жизней, делает настоятеля Тихого острова почти святым в глазах большинства людей. Никто не оспорит союз, заключённый и благословлённый таким человеком. Я знаю, что прошу многого, но… — грозно сверкнув глазами, продолжила леди Анья, — вы должны понимать: идёт война. И всё что я делаю, так это стараюсь любыми возможными способами обезопасить не только Долину, но и прилегающие к ней Речные Земли, и вашу обитель в том числе.  
  
Лицо старшего брата выражало задумчивость и сомнение, и леди Уэйнвуд замолчала, давая настоятелю время на размышление, но в то же время незаметно наблюдая за ним. Видя, что он колеблется, она грациозным движением поправила седые волосы, тяжко вздохнула и как бы невзначай бросила:  
  
— Ах да… Прошу извинить мою забывчивость, женщинам моего возраста она свойственна, я не выразила вам свои соболезнования по поводу случившейся здесь трагедии. Говорят, недавняя резня в Солеварнях была подлинным кошмаром. Я слышала, немногие пережили этот набег, грабители были безжалостны и сожгли в порту всё, кроме каменного замка, даже септу. Неслыханное богохульство!  
  
— Воистину это было ужасно, — подтвердил настоятель. — Город горел всю ночь, и почти всё его население было уничтожено. Разбойники пришли туда в надежде захватить корабли и были в ярости, когда не нашли их. Весь гнев они обрушили на горожан, и мало кто уцелел. Течение до сих пор прибивает к нашему острову изувеченные тела, мы продолжаем хоронить несчастных.  
  
— А я-то думала, хуже тех зверств, что творил Григор Клиган, ничего быть не может. Самое возмутительное, что ему ещё и был пожалован Ланнистерами Харренхолл за «верную службу». Уж не знала, что убийство мирных жителей и разорение поселений входит в это понятие. Слава Семерым, Гора мёртв. Однако Харренхолл… он же совсем недалеко от Солеварен? — с невинным видом уточнила леди Уэйнвуд. — Григора больше нет, но мне кажется, смута всё ещё распространяется из этого места по вашим землям. Не удивлюсь, если разбойники нашли там себе пристанище. Нужно бы навести у вас порядок, но… кому сейчас есть дело до какого-то городка, когда вся страна погрязла в войне? Разве что…  
  
Анья Уэйнвуд отвела взгляд от лица настоятеля и небрежно провела пальцами, унизанными самоцветами, по грубой поверхности стола. Смахнув с них несуществующие пылинки, она как бы невзначай произнесла:  
  
— Вы знаете, что Петир Бейлиш является Верховным Лордом Речных Земель и Лордом Харренхолла? Разумеется, назначение это весьма формально и реально за ним ничего не стоит, однако в то же время оно даёт ему возможность отдавать приказы в пределах своих владений. И будучи на свадьбе, вы могли бы рассказать ему о случившемся и попросить о помощи. А я… я, например, могла бы предоставить пару сотен хорошо обученных воинов и в придачу дерево для отстройки гавани, несколько умелых плотников и каменщиков, а также небольшой запас продовольствия для нуждающихся. Конечно, я бы и сама с радостью помогла вам, но вы же понимаете, моя вотчина — Железная Дубрава. На ваших землях я не вправе распоряжаться. В отличие от лорда Бейлиша.  
  
Старший брат пронзительным взглядом посмотрел на совершенно невозмутимую леди Уэйнвуд, и первым его порывом было отказать ей, ибо с давних пор он терпеть не мог любые манипуляции и интриги. И если бы дело касалось только его, он бы так и сделал, но от его выбора зависела судьба не только разорённого города, но и близлежащих поселений, которые до сих пор жили в страхе. Что ж, если его решение поможет избавить их от мародёрства и разбойников, он готов проглотить свою гордость и принципы. Настоятель прекрасно понимал, и леди Уэйнвуд достаточно ясно выразилась — только в том случае, если он приедет в Железную Дубраву, она поможет этим людям.  
  
— Хорошо. Я проведу обряд, — ответил он.  
  
— Ах, я не сомневалась, что вы поддержите меня! Чудесная, чудесная новость, — расплылась в довольной улыбке леди Анья. — Я пришлю отряд воинов для охраны, и они помогут вам добраться до замка в целости и сохранности.  
  
— Нет. Не стоит так утруждаться. В Солеварнях ещё остались корабли, они прибыли туда после пожара, так что я выберу, скорее, морской путь. Мы с братьями возьмём у рыбаков баркас, обогнём Крабью бухту и высадимся на северной стороне, как раз рядом с Железной Дубравой.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно, — ответила леди Анья, однако было заметно, что она недовольна. — Тогда жду вас через три недели в своём замке.  
  
Леди Уэйнвуд встала, учтиво поклонилась и стремительно направилась к выходу.  
  
— И помните, я надеюсь на вас. Как и жители Речных Земель, — напоследок произнесла она перед тем, как скрыться в темноте.  
  
— Уверен, вы не дадите мне этого забыть, — пробормотал про себя настоятель.  
  
  
***  
  
В тёмных каменных коридорах, освещённых скудным светом затухающих факелов, царила поздняя ночь; почти весь замок спал, и только немногочисленная охрана бодрствовала, обеспечивая покой хозяев и гостей Железной Дубравы.  
  
Звук открываемой двери посреди этой тишины показался резким, и стражник инстинктивно напрягся, крепче сжимая оружие, но тут же расслабился, когда узнал вышедших ему навстречу людей. Один из них, мужчина, коротко кивнул охраннику, отдавая приказ незаметно следовать за ним, и прошёл мимо, в то время как рядом, словно привязанная, шла девушка. Она ни на шаг не отставала от своего спутника и смотрела на него снизу вверх полными обожания глазами. Девушка была юна и красива, однако внимательный наблюдатель сразу определил бы, что она простолюдинка, так же точно, как опытный взгляд отличает рабочую лошадь, созданную для плуга, от породистого скакуна.  
  
Преодолев несколько коридоров и лестничных пролётов, пара вышла к каменной арке, за которой виднелся мост и ворота замка. Там мужчина остановился, повернулся лицом к девушке, потом взял её руки в свои, крепко сжал, и, поднеся к губам, поочерёдно поцеловал. Девушка затрепетала, её лицо осветила радостная улыбка, и она прижалась к своему возлюбленному с тихим вздохом восхищения, который тут же был заглушён крепким поцелуем.  
  
— Гарри, любимый, прости меня, но я не могла больше выносить разлуки. Я должна была тебя увидеть, — задыхаясь от чувств, пролепетала девушка.  
  
— Лидия, я тоже скучаю, но ты же знаешь, что происходит. Мы уже не раз говорили об этом.  
  
— Да, да, я помню, но всё же…  
  
— Мы должны быть осторожны. Сейчас замок полон людей, я как на ладони, за каждым моим шагом следят. Мы не можем подвергаться такой опасности. Если тётя узнает…  
  
— Клянусь, я больше ничего не сделаю без твоего ведома! Но ты был мне так нужен, ты же понимаешь…  
  
Лидия опустила взгляд и любовно обняла руками свой большой живот. Очевидно, она была на последних месяцах беременности.  
  
— Потерпи немного, и я обещаю, всё наладится. Как только брак будет заключён, я стану свободней. Но в данный момент… это же не кто-нибудь, а сама Санса Старк! Когда тётя узнала, кто такая Алейна Стоун, то просто обезумела. Наша свадьба является для неё всем, и она готова уничтожить любое препятствие, которое может помешать ей. Сейчас я не должен совершать ошибок, иначе всё, к чему Уэйнвуды и Аррены стремились, обратится в прах. На мне лежит ответственность, я не могу подвести свою семью. Есть нечто, гораздо важнее собственных желаний — мой долг.  
  
— Но ты же… — глаза Лидии наполнились слезами и губы задрожали.  
  
— Клянусь Матерью, я не испытываю ничего к своей будущей жене! Ты моя возлюбленная, я люблю только тебя!  
  
— Это правда?  
  
— Конечно правда, глупышка! — улыбнулся Гарри и снова поцеловал Лидию, которая смотрела на него как зачарованная. Белокурые волосы, ямочки на щеках — в свете огней Гарри казался ей прекрасным ангелом, спустившимся с небес. Как же ей всё-таки повезло!  
  
— Прости меня, прости, что доставляю неприятности, но я так сильно тебя люблю! — прошептала Лидия. — Ты самое важное, самое лучшее в моей жизни, и я не могу тебя потерять. Злые языки клеветали на тебя, говорили всякие гадости, но я не верила, я ни секунды им не верила. Они просто завидовали мне. Завидовали твоей красоте и тому, что ты выбрал меня и так сильно любишь.  
  
— Люблю, разумеется, люблю. А как же иначе?  
  
Лидия счастливо засмеялась и обняла Гарри, спрятав лицо у него на груди, а потом снова отстранилась, чтобы полюбоваться им.  
  
— Так мы договорились, ты будешь осторожна?  
  
— Обещаю, милорд. Я не буду появляться в замке, по крайней мере пока история со свадьбой не утихнет. Но потом… потом ты же придёшь ко мне?  
  
— Обещаю, обещаю тебе, моя прелесть.  
  
— Мы будем с нетерпением ждать тебя. Я и наш малыш, — тихо произнесла Лидия, прощаясь с Гарри.  
  
— Быть вдали от тебя — невыносимая мука, — произнёс он на прощание, отпуская её руку.  
  
Девушка набросила на голову капюшон, чтобы скрыть лицо, пересекла двор и направилась к подвесному мосту, стараясь как можно быстрее покинуть замок. Охрана не обратила на Лидию никакого внимания и безмолвно пропустила её через главные ворота. В это же время безликий и невидимый доселе стражник бесшумной тенью выскользнул из тьмы коридора и предстал перед своим хозяином.  
  
Гарольд Хардинг долго и пристально наблюдал за удалявшейся в ночь женской фигуркой, а потом тихо произнёс:  
  
— Позаботься о том, чтобы я больше никогда не видел её в замке, — и, окинув ледяным взглядом голубых глаз склонённое в знак согласия бесстрастное лицо охранника, ушёл прочь.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Леди Уэйнвуд раздражённо ходила из угла в угол, теряя последние остатки терпения. Время от времени она приближалась к окну и беглым взглядом осматривала многолюдный двор замка, но потом опять разочарованно уходила прочь. В который раз за эти дни она попыталась отвлечься и заняться делами: села за большой дубовый стол и стала разбирать и просматривать личные бумаги, в беспорядке разбросанные по его поверхности, но никак не могла сосредоточиться. Нервное напряжение заставило её вернуться к своему наблюдательному пункту, впрочем, как и в прошлый раз, безрезультатно.  
  
Томительное ожидание тяготило её. Старший брат должен был появиться ещё три дня назад, но от него не было никаких вестей. Всё же следовало надавить на него и заставить приехать сюда под охраной, чтобы быть уверенной и спокойной на этот счёт, но теперь уже поздно. Возможность упущена, до бракосочетания остались считанные дни, а самый главный участник церемонии ещё не прибыл, так что оставалось лишь надеяться, что свадьба не сорвётся и будет проведена в срок. Слишком высоки ставки, чтобы всё потерять.  
  
В момент, когда под окном раздался шум и приветственные возгласы, пожилая женщина с удивительной живостью бросилась к окну. Увидев среди многочисленных рыцарей фигуры в просторных рясах с широкими рукавами и капюшонами, полностью скрывающими лица их обладателей, она облегчённо вздохнула. Наконец-то её молитвы были услышаны! Она хлопнула в ладоши, призывая служанку, и когда та появилась, тут же отправила её за новоприбывшими.  
  
Когда монахи по очереди зашли в гостиную, леди Уэйнвуд поначалу не смогла точно определить, который из них является настоятелем, за исключением, пожалуй, одного — уж он точно не мог быть старшим братом, ибо был слишком высок и крепко сложён для этого. Впрочем, среди всех рыцарей Хартии не сыскалось бы такого, кто мог бы сравниться с этим послушником ростом и шириной плеч, и, возможно, раньше леди Уэйнвуд задумалась бы об этом, но сейчас её мысли были слишком заняты насущным, тем более что настоятель уже вышел вперёд, протянув женщине руку.  
  
— Простите за задержку, обстоятельства сложились для меня и моих братьев не лучшим образом.  
  
— Вы здесь — и это самое главное. Надеюсь, дорога вас не сильно утомила?  
  
— Наш корабль пристал к берегу ранним утром, а остальной путь мы проделали пешком, и он был вполне приятен. Однако от скромной трапезы и нескольких часов сна не отказались бы, не все из нас перенесли путешествие по морю легко и безболезненно.  
  
— Само собой, настоятель, ваши спутники могут обрести в моём доме залуженный отдых, но вот у вас лично я хотела бы отнять несколько минут драгоценного внимания. Есть кое-что важное, что я должна вам сообщить.  
  
— Вы можете смело говорить в присутствии моих братьев. Я разделяю с ними всё, о чём думаю, что знаю и чем владею.  
  
— Ну что ж, тогда я буду говорить открыто, — согласилась леди Анья, однако было заметно, что подобная идея ей не особо понравилась.  
  
— Очередные новости? — спросил настоятель.  
  
— Да. И это важнее всего, что было сказано мною ранее, — торжественно объявила леди Уэйнвуд. — Дело в том, что Алейна Стоун, которую Петир Бейлиш выдавал за свою незаконнорождённую дочь, на самом деле является единственной выжившей наследницей Королей Севера. Да, теперь это точно подтверждено свидетелями — она никто иная как Санса Старк.  
  
Если бы леди Анья не была так увлечена беседой, то заметила бы, как в этот момент высокая фигура в рясе вздрогнула, однако всё внимание хозяйки Железной Дубравы было сосредоточено на настоятеле, который, в свою очередь, задумчиво произнёс:  
  
— Но если это действительно Санса Старк, то её брак с Гарри Хардингом не может быть осуществлён, так как тому существует неодолимое препятствие. Насколько мне известно, она является женой Тириона Ланнистера.  
  
— И вот тут мы подходим к самому главному, — с воодушевлением продолжила леди Уэйнвуд. — С вашей помощью этот союз нужно аннулировать.  
  
— И каким же образом, позвольте вас спросить? — в недоумении развёл руками настоятель. — Тирион бежал, мы даже не знаем, жив он или нет, но если бы он и мог присутствовать на разбирательстве, в любом случае, на это уйдут месяцы.  
  
— А вот здесь вы в корне ошибаетесь. Всё намного проще, нам не нужно тратить драгоценное время. Дело в том, что брак Сансы Старк с Тирионом Ланнистером не был консуммирован — девственность девушки не была нарушена. Поэтому, как вы понимаете, брак является недействительным.  
  
Старший брат серьёзно посмотрел на леди Уэйнвуд и задумчиво покачал головой:  
  
— Девушка пережила помолвку с Джоффри Баратеоном, который, как мы знаем, никогда не отличался целомудрием и терпимостью, опалу в связи с предательством отца, а также замужество с Бесом. Вы уверены, что она всё ещё девственна?  
  
— Я готова подтвердить это любой клятвой! — горделиво вздёрнула подбородок леди Анья. — Её тщательно осмотрели, я лично при этом присутствовала, и заверяю вас — к ней не притрагивался ни один мужчина. Надеюсь, моего слова для вас будет достаточно, или вы хотите составить собственное заключение?  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Я верю вам. Просто удивлён, что эта девочка смогла пережить столько тяжёлых событий и остаться по-прежнему невинной, но… определённо я рад, что так случилось.  
  
— Итак, учитывая все обстоятельства, можете ли вы официально заявить, что брак Сансы Старк с Тирионом Ланнистером не имеет законной силы и вследствие этого заключить новый брачный договор — между нею и Гарри?  
  
— Если все факты таковы, как вы изложили, то ничто не препятствует союзу этих молодых людей.  
  
— Я точно могу быть спокойна на этот счёт? — напряжённо уточнила леди Анья.  
  
— После церемонии эти двое будут соединены по всем законам веры. А если Гарри выполнит долг супруга, то никто и ничто не сможет оспорить этот брак, — заверил её настоятель.  
  
— Ах, вы вернули покой моей измученной душе! — с облегчением вздохнула леди Уэйнвуд, прижимая руки к груди. — Что ж, теперь, когда самый главный вопрос улажен, не смею больше вас задерживать, прислуга проводит вас в ваши покои. Я взяла на себя смелость поселить вас с братьями в Южной Башне — далековато немного от основной, жилой части замка, зато тихо и весьма уединённо, никто вас не побеспокоит, да и септа расположена всего в двух шагах, так что можно начинать подготовку к церемонии хоть сейчас. Смойте с себя грязь дороги, поешьте, отдохните. А завтра на праздничном ужине мы обговорим детали предстоящей свадьбы.  
  
Старший брат сдержанно поклонился и направился к выходу вслед за служанкой леди Аньи, остальные монахи бесшумно последовали за ним.  
  
Весь путь до Южной Башни они проделали в полном молчании, однако сторонний наблюдатель мог заметить, что настоятель нет-нет да и бросал задумчивый взгляд на высокую фигуру одного из своих послушников.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Петир с удовольствием отметил, насколько полон был Большой Зал: столы, заставленные разнообразной едой, плотно стояли длинными рядами от края до края, и всё равно не всем хватило места. Прислуге пришлось разжечь костры во дворе замка, и теперь на вертелах там жарились жирные кабаны и куски оленины. Праздник был в самом разгаре — вино лилось рекой, повсюду слышались песни, разговоры и воспоминания о прошлых битвах и турнирах, раздавался лязг оружия, нестройное пьяное пение и смех. Предстоящая свадьба собрала в Железной Дубраве многочисленных рыцарей Долины, Речных Земель, Риверрана и знаменосцев Севера. Прослышав о том, что Санса Старк жива и невредима, все они поспешили сюда, дабы засвидетельствовать своё почтение и, самое главное, присягнуть на верность будущей королеве.  
  
Бейлиш с небрежным видом восседал на своём месте с огромным кубком вина, иногда отпивал из него, лениво беседовал с леди Уэйнвуд, но в то же время внимательно осматривал зал, чётко запоминая и фиксируя каждого, кто попадался ему на глаза.  
  
Вот обособленно сидят влиятельные Талли, поближе к невесте. Вот Блэквуды, сын которых был убит на Красной Свадьбе; Маллистеры, всем известно как они ненавидят Фреев; молодой Гилвуд Хантер со своими людьми; а это северяне Карстарки, Гловеры, Риды… Всех их, конечно, привели сюда долг и честь, но больше всего Петир гордился другими своими приобретениями.  
  
Белморы — агрессивные, могущественные, но позарившиеся на его деньги; Корбреи, которым он сунул в качестве подачки выгодный брак с баснословным приданым. Темплтоны, чьи силы насчитывают десять тысяч человек, и которым весьма вовремя напомнили о дальнем родстве со Старками, и даже сами Ройсы. Расположение Нестора Ройса Мизинец давно получил, пожаловав ему Лунные Врата, а вот Джон по прозвищу Бронзовый… его благосклонность так просто не купишь. Лорда-протектора Долины он искренне ненавидел, но Гарри Хардинга, которого лично посвятил в рыцари и Неда Старка, как и его детей, любил, поэтому и приехал на свадьбу. Правда, явно скрепя сердце и сжав зубы, но это Мизинца ни капли не волновало. Наоборот, Петиру даже доставляло особое удовольствие смотреть, как Бронзовый Джон иногда бросал на него полные злобы взгляды и в то же время разделял с ним пищу, кров, и даже один стол, за которым сидели все самые влиятельные гости, в том числе жених с невестой.  
  
Санса была сегодня особенно хороша в небесно-голубом платье, серебристой накидке и с убранными в высокую корону золотыми волосами. Талли с гордостью смотрели на неё и одобрительно перешёптывались, впрочем, не заметить её красоту, грацию и утончённость мог только слепой. Как и соблазнительность форм, отметил про себя Петир, скользя взглядом по корсажу, туго обтягивающему высокую грудь и тонкую талию северянки. За прошедшие два года она полностью расцвела и превратилась в женщину. И всё это достанется похотливому и не слишком разборчивому Уэйнвуду, который, скорее всего, даже не в состоянии будет оценить это сокровище, со вздохом подумал Петир.  
  
Он вяло поковырялся в куске оленины на своей тарелке и собрался было отодвинуть её в сторону, когда к нему снова обратилась леди Анья, предварительно что-то шепнув своему соседу, так называемому старшему брату.  
  
— Так вы полагаете, мы могли бы это устроить?  
  
— Хм… прошу простить меня великодушно, леди Уэйнвуд, но, кажется, я немного упустил нить беседы, — с рассеянным видом ответил Петир.  
  
— Мы говорили о Речных Землях, о соседях нашего многоуважаемого настоятеля и о том, как необходима им любая помощь. Ведь это же ваши владения, лорд Бейлиш?  
  
— Да, но это скорее формальность… — неохотно произнёс он, ибо о Харренхолле и бывшей собственности Талли ему сейчас хотелось думать в последнюю очередь.  
  
— Ах, там сейчас такие волнения! Это печально, весьма печально. Когда я навещала Тихий остров, видела их страшные последствия.  
  
— Вы про Солеварни? — раздался с противоположной стороны стола тонкий голосок, принадлежавший молоденькой девушке, увешанной драгоценностями и одетой богато, но достаточно безвкусно. — У нас в Чаячьем городе только и говорят про них и про жуткие события, что там случились. Этот Пёс со своей сворой наводит ужас одним своим появлением. Говорят, он грабит, убивает и уничтожает всё на своём пути, а женщин, — глаза девушки округлились от страха, и она с дрожью произнесла, — он не просто насилует, он отрезает им грудь и рвёт на части, словно зверь. Не один дом этот монстр разорил и поджёг, спасением от него могут быть только каменные стены замка.  
  
— Чем и воспользовался сир Квинси Кокс, — неожиданно вымолвил настоятель. — Когда на Солеварни напали, он заперся у себя в крепости и отсиживался в безопасности, пока его люди умирали. Потом он даже просил у меня отпущения, но, каюсь, после всего, что я увидел в разорённом городе, я не смог его дать. Однако в одном, и самом важном, вы не правы, миледи, — главарём мародёров не является Сандор Клиган или Пёс, как вы изволите его называть.  
  
— Как так? — с возмущением ответила Рамона Корбрей, всплеснув руками, каждый палец которой был унизан золотыми перстнями. — Он же выглядит в точности как этот ужасный телохранитель Джоффри, даже отвратительный шлем в виде головы собаки. Такого нет ни у кого, кроме проклятого Пса, побери его преисподняя. Все это знают.  
  
— Это не может быть он, ибо Сандор Клиган мёртв. Мне это доподлинно известно, ведь он покинул этот мир у меня на руках.  
  
— Но все говорят, что это он, — упрямо возразила Рамона.  
  
— Всё дело в доспехах, которые, в том числе и знаменитый шлем, я оставил на его могиле. Очевидно, разбойники нашли их, забрали себе и совершали набеги под чужой личиной, а теперь все думают, будто Сандор Клиган сотворил эти преступления. Почему-то бытует мнение, что он точно такой же, как и его брат Григор.  
  
— А разве нет? — скривилась Рамона. — Мерзкий, отвратительный, грязный тип. Я как-то видела его издали, и слава Семерым, что так, а то бы я умерла от отвращения, если бы он только дотронулся до меня. Урод каких поискать. Им вместе с его жутким братцем самое место на псарне, откуда, впрочем, они и появились.  
  
— Я бы не стал сравнивать Сандора с его старшим братом, они были совершенно разными. Я видел многих людей, многим отпускал грехи, многих исповедовал перед смертью, и, поверьте, в трудные или последние часы открывается истинная суть человека. А уходил Сандор Клиган в страшных муках. Я старался облегчить его страдания, но, боюсь, мало чем смог помочь.  
  
— Вы, конечно, святой человек, настоятель, но вот что я вам скажу: собаке собачья смерть! — презрительно произнесла Рамона Корбрей, с брезгливым видом поправляя вышитый шёлком рукав дорогого платья.  
  
Старший брат не стал ничего больше говорить и только легко покачал головой. Зато леди Анья в этот момент встрепенулась и обратилась к Сансе, которая всё это время сидела, потупив взгляд:  
  
— Милая, что с тобой? Ты побледнела и дрожишь.  
  
Петир внимательно посмотрел на свою подопечную, и действительно выглядела она бледной.  
  
— Достаточно на сегодня разговоров об убийствах и смерти. Смотрите, вы напугали мою невесту, — обеспокоенно проговорил Гарри Хардинг.  
  
— Ах, мужчины! Вы часто забываете, что мы пока ещё нежные цветки и впечатлительные, чувствительные создания, — невинно произнесла Миранда Ройс, сидящая напротив Сансы. Петир цинично ухмыльнулся, ибо нежной и чувствительной Миранду мог назвать только абсолютный слепец, однако не стал этого уточнять. — Я надеюсь, вы позволите нам с Сансой удалиться? Завтра важный день, столько хлопот, а моя милая подруга уже порядком устала, да и все эти ужасы напугали её до полусмерти. Глядишь, ещё кошмары замучают.  
  
Миранда кинула взгляд на Петира, ибо слова её были адресованы в первую очередь к нему, и он утвердительно кивнул. Гарри засуетился, отодвигая кресло, в котором сидела Санса, и помогая ей встать, а Миранда тут же оказалась возле неё, взяла под руку, и они вместе вышли из Большого Зала.  
  
— Теперь вы видите, сколь удручающая ситуация сложилась на вверенных вам землях? Хуже того, — леди Анья доверительно склонилась к Мизинцу, — разговоры подобные этим могут повредить вашей и без того шаткой репутации.  
  
— Помнится, вы обещали навести за этот год порядок в Долине, — словно в подтверждение этих слов, неожиданно и весьма резко вклинился в разговор Бронзовый Джон. — Но как же вы собираетесь быть её лордом-протектором, если со своими владениями не можете разобраться?  
  
Леди Уэйнвуд посмотрела на Петира с выражением лица «а я вам о чём говорила» и тут же ответила за него Джону Ройсу:  
  
— Мы с лордом Бейлишем уже всё обсудили. Он выразил желание пресечь смуту и очистить окрестности Крабьей бухты и Харренхолла от любого отребья. Более того, он решил заново отстроить Солеварни и вернуть жизнь в этот разорённый город. Я была весьма впечатлена этим благородным жестом. Не правда ли, лорд Бейлиш?  
  
Петир взглянул на леди Уэйнвуд и за эти короткие секунды подумал, что она действительно очень умна, но тягаться с игроком его уровня никогда не сможет, и если бы не этот конкретный случай, он нашёл бы способ поставить её на место или наказать за попытку манипулирования, но не сейчас. В этот раз она действовала полностью в его интересах, поэтому он без запинки ответил:  
  
— Дорогая леди Анья, вы мне льстите. Я всего лишь, как обычно, забочусь о слабых и обездоленных. В этом моя суть, ничего не могу с собой поделать, — развёл Петир руками, затем небрежно подцепил с большого блюда засахаренную чернику и аккуратно отправил её в рот, при этом нагло ухмыляясь в лицо Джона Ройса.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Санса шла быстро и столь стремительно, что Миранда еле поспевала за ней. Минуя двор с собравшимися там многочисленными гостями, она вышла к конюшням и неожиданно так резко остановилась, что Ранда чуть не налетела на неё.  
  
— Гадкая противная… дура! — неожиданно воскликнула Санса. Она глубоко дышала, её лицо было всё ещё бледно, накидка съехала на плечо, а несколько прядей выбились из безупречной причёски, но Санса и не думала их поправлять.  
  
— А, так я всё же была права! — воскликнула Миранда. — Ты злишься. Причём настолько, что я за столом подумала: ты либо согнёшь вилку пальцами, настолько крепко в неё вцепилась, либо воткнёшь её кому-то в глаз. И подозреваю, это была бы не в меру болтливая Рамона.  
  
— Она отвратительна! — упоминание имени миледи Корбрей вызвало у Сансы новую вспышку раздражения. — Говорить такие гадости… да кто она такая?  
  
— Дочь очень богатого купца. Как и все подобные ей, выращена в сытости, безделье и праздности. Глупа как пробка, необразованна и невоспитанна, но что взять с низкопробной дочери торгаша? Выскочила замуж за аристократа и думает, что теперь им ровня, — спокойно заметила Миранда.  
  
— Терпеть её не могу, — сузив глаза прошептала Санса. — Она не имела права так говорить о нём, она его не знала…  
  
— Кого, милая?  
  
— Сира Клигана. Она его не знала.  
  
— А ты? — неожиданно серьёзно спросила Миранда. — Ты знала?  
  
Санса отвела взгляд в сторону и замолчала.  
  
Действительно, что она могла сказать о настоящем Сандоре Клигане? Долгое время она помнила только страх, который испытывала перед ним, но задумывалась ли она когда-либо о сути этого человека? С другой стороны, в памяти хранилось достаточно слов и поступков, совершённых им в Королевской Гавани, пока Санса была там в заложниках, о которых она никогда никому не рассказывала и которые часто вспоминала. И в последнее время, чем больше она о них думала, тем яснее видела, насколько глупа и слепа была тогда.  
  
— Знаешь что, давай немного пройдёмся, — заботливо сказала Миранда и приобняла Сансу. — И если захочешь, мы можем поговорить. Только если захочешь, конечно.  
  
Девушки неторопливо побрели дальше, через внешний двор, мимо высоких замковых стен, оборонительных укреплений, сада и хозяйственных построек. В конце концов, путь привёл их к Южной Башне, рядом с которой приютилась небольшая каменная септа, куда девушки недолго думая вошли.  
  
Внутри не было ни души, тихо и почти темно. Только на алтаре догорали последние свечи, отбрасывая на стены пляшущие тени, и всполохами отражаясь на ликах Отца и Матери. Миранда прошла вперёд, села рядом с исповедальней на широкой, отполированной до блеска многочисленными прихожанами деревянной скамье, а Санса опустилась рядом.  
  
— Он правда был так ужасен, как говорила Рамона? — тихо, словно боясь потревожить богов, спросила Миранда.  
  
— Да… то есть, нет, — растерянно прошептала Санса. — Раньше я бы, как и Рамона, сказала, что он чудовище.  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
Взгляд Сансы скользнул по фигуре Матери, которой она так долго и усердно молилась в своё время, по резному алтарю и остановился на танцующих огоньках затухающих свечей. Словно загипнотизированная, она смотрела на них, медленно погружаясь в воспоминания.  
  
— Долгое время сир Клиган вызывал во мне только страх, — отрешённо сказала она. — Когда первый раз я увидела его в Винтерфелле, то содрогнулась от ужаса, настолько отталкивающим он мне показался. Вся левая половина лица была обожжена и покрыта шрамами настолько, что я сначала не могла себя заставить на него смотреть. Любовалась я только Джоффри, уж он-то казался мне подлинным совершенством. Правда, скоро он показал свою истинную суть, и волшебной сказке, придуманной мною, пришёл конец — сквозь прекрасные черты проступило обличье монстра. А потом… потом он убил папу, и всё стало совсем плохо. Каждый день он придумывал новые способы, чтобы причинить боль или унизить меня. Каждый день я молила богов о помощи и верила, что придёт благородный рыцарь и спасёт меня. И рыцарь появился, даже не один, — горько усмехнулась Санса. — Сир Мерин, что бил меня по приказу Джоффри, сир Борос, который разорвал на мне платье, и другие рыцари в сияющих доспехах, которые смотрели на всё это и улыбались.  
  
Миранда охнула и прижала руки к губам.  
  
— И только Сандор Клиган сказал тогда Джоффри «довольно», снял свой плащ и укрыл им меня, а он не был рыцарем, более того — всегда их презирал. В тот момент я поняла почему. Принимая посвящение, рыцари дают обет — сражаться за правду, защищать слабых, но никто, никто из них и пальцем тогда не пошевелил, чтобы помочь мне. Я поняла, что их слова и клятвы не стоят ровным счётом ничего — это всё ненастоящее, впрочем, как и сами рыцари. И я возненавидела их всех, всех до одного, — жёстко сказала Санса.  
  
Какое-то время она молчала и, казалось, что больше уже не проронит ни слова, и в этом не было бы ничего удивительного — даже для насмехающейся над всем и вся Миранды пережитое Сансой казалось невыносимым, однако она снова заговорила:  
  
— А потом был бунт в Королевской гавани, — медленно роняя слова, словно через силу произнесла Санса. — Король и его свита скрылись в крепости, а нас бросили умирать. Люди со злобным воем накинулись на нас — я видела своими глазами, как они забили камнями немногих оставшихся рядом воинов, а верховного септона разорвали на части. Меня схватил этот ужасный человек с гнилыми зубами и зловонным дыханием, и я поняла, что мне грозит нечто страшнее, чем смерть… но в этот момент рядом появился сир Клиган. Он отрубил руку, которой тот человек прикасался ко мне, вернул меня в седло, а сам повернулся к толпе. Их были десятки, и я думала, нам нет спасенья, а он… мне показалось, это было чистое безумие, когда он бросился на них. Его ярость была всепоглощающей, меч колол и рубил без устали, кровь была повсюду, но он не останавливался до тех пор, пока не обратил всех в бегство. Он был словно Воин и Неведомый в одном лице — олицетворение силы и смерти, когда стоял там, в пылу сражения, посреди распростёртых тел в грязи и крови. Тогда он спас мне жизнь и, подозреваю, это было не единожды.  
  
Обычно бойкая Миранда поражённо затихла и во все глаза смотрела на Сансу. Её рассказ казался больше похожим на страшные истории, которыми пугают друг друга обыватели, чем на реально случившееся. Трудно было представить, что юная девушка пережила подобное. Аккуратно сжав локоть Сансы, Миранда сочувственно произнесла:  
  
— Мне очень жаль… Я не знала… Но, если всё так, как ты говоришь, Сандор Клиган мне не кажется таким, каким описывала его Рамона. Скорее, я бы сказала, что он был мужественным и опытным воином, невероятно сильным.  
  
— Самым сильным из всех, — с жаром ответила Санса. — Он выиграл турнир в честь моего отца, спас сира Лораса и победил даже собственного брата. Ты бы видела как тогда люди приветствовали его, на миг позабыв о его физическом уродстве.  
  
— А ты не знаешь, откуда у него эти шрамы? — с тенью страха спросила Миранда.  
  
— Раньше, когда я была ещё девочкой, то представляла, что это дыхание дракона опалило его лицо. Но потом узнала правду.  
  
— А что случилось на самом деле?  
  
— Прости, я не могу сказать тебе, Ранда. Я обещала ему.  
  
— Его больше нет, ты не обязана…  
  
— Нет! Я дала ему слово и сдержу его, — резко перебила подругу Санса, но потом её лицо смягчилось. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотела быть с тобой грубой.  
  
— Не стоит извиняться, — миролюбиво улыбнулась Миранда. — На то мы и подруги, чтобы поддерживать друг друга. И я рада, что ты поделилась со мной.  
  
Санса опустила глаза и в каком-то растерянном жесте стала перебирать и разглаживать на коленях складки своего шёлкового платья, выглядела она при этом явно смущённой.  
  
— Я тоже. Но всё же сейчас я думаю, что не стоило мне этого делать. То есть… так злиться и кричать на миледи Корбрей. Настоящие леди так не поступают, они всегда держат себя в руках. Я была несдержанна и вела себя… непозволительно. Наверное, ты разочарована во мне.  
  
Миранда с теплотой посмотрела на Сансу, взяла её ладонь и легонько сжала:  
  
— Нет, милая, ни капли. Более того, я никогда не видела тебя более живой, чем сейчас.

  
Какое-то время они сидели, взявшись за руки, а потом покинули септу так же внезапно, как и пришли, оставляя позади себя тишину, ночную прохладу и безмолвных богов. Они уже не видели, как из тени исповедальни медленно вышел на свет человек в бурой рясе, откинул капюшон с изуродованного лица и долго наблюдал за удаляющимися девушками глазами, в которых отражалось гаснущее, но изо всех сил цепляющееся за остатки жизни пламя свечей.


	2. Chapter 2

В день свадьбы весь замок гудел, словно потревоженный улей. 

Септа была заполнена приглашёнными до отказа, но всё равно места для всех не хватило, и остальным гостям пришлось наблюдать за происходящим с улицы, через широко распахнутые ворота. Людей было столь много, что очередь тянулась до внутреннего двора, образовывая дорожку и естественный коридор, по которому и последовали жених с невестой.

Гарри торжественно вёл Сансу к алтарю, где между фигурами Отца и Матери их ждал старший брат, в этот раз сменивший свою привычную грубую рясу на торжественное одеяние священнослужителя. Рядом в качестве помощников для проведения обряда стояли как обычно молчаливые монахи, а прямо перед ними, в первых рядах сидели самые важные гости и по совместительству свидетели. 

Когда молодые предстали перед настоятелем, на миг воцарилась гробовая тишина, которая тут же была нарушена громким голосом священнослужителя — церемония началась.

Трудно было сказать, как долго всё продолжалось: молитвы сменялись обетами, обеты песнопениями — и так по кругу. Было жарко от пламени многочисленных свечей и душно от сгорающих трав и благовоний. Санса терпеливо ждала, когда всё это закончится, однако терпкий запах через какое-то время стал настолько удушающим, что она почувствовала дурноту. Слава Семерым, к этому моменту обряд уже подходил к концу и настало время меняться плащами. 

Обязанности посажённого отца, конечно же, исполнял Петир. Следуя указанию септона, он аккуратно расстегнул пряжку и снял с невесты белоснежный плащ с серым лютоволком Старков. Гарри нежно улыбнулся Сансе и немедля облачил её в свой, где на небесно-синем фоне были вышиты луна и белый сокол. Петир заблаговременно позаботился, чтобы Гарри был одет не в цвета Хардингов или Уэйнвудов, а использовал символику своего прадеда — потомка королей Горы и Долины, лорда Джаспера Аррена.

— Этим поцелуем я клянусь тебе в любви и признаю тебя моим лордом и мужем, — повторила Санса за старшим братом слова обета.

— Этим поцелуем я клянусь тебе в любви, — эхом отозвался Гарри, — и признаю тебя моей леди и женой… 

На краткий миг их губы соединились, а после прозвучали последние слова обряда:

— Пред ликами богов и людей торжественно объявляю Гарольда из дома Хардингов и Сансу из дома Старков мужем и женой. Одна плоть, одно сердце, одна душа отныне и навеки, и да будет проклят тот, кто станет между ними. 

В эту же секунду замок взорвался громким улюлюканьем и криками, приветствуя молодожёнов. Санса и Гарри вышли на улицу, где их с нетерпением ждали гости. Неожиданно все мужчины, от лорда до простого воина, преклонили колено. Они издали воинственный клич, и Санса поняла, что ей присягают на верность. 

В детских мечтах она много раз представляла этот момент, красивый и торжественный, и каждый раз это было как вершина всего, чего она желала в своей жизни. Но сейчас… Санса была словно в забытье, пыталась унять подступающую к горлу дурноту и молила богов о том, чтобы голова перестала так кружиться. Она шла под руку с Гарри, приветственно кивала, благодаря каждого на своём пути, но не различала лиц — они слились в одно сплошное пятно, так много их было. Застёжка непривычно колола плечо, чужой плащ почему-то сдавливал горло, и Сансе больше всего хотелось одним быстрым жестом ослабить его неумолимую хватку, но она переборола это желание и с невозмутимым видом шла дальше и улыбалась, улыбалась, улыбалась…

Свадебный пир был грандиозным и пышным. Петир постарался на славу и оплатил самые изысканные яства и самое лучшее вино. Гости ели, пили, произносили тосты и здравицы в честь молодых, а когда заиграла музыка, все выжидающе посмотрели на них — пришло время танцев, и именно молодожёны должны были стать первой парой. Гарри галантно подал Сансе руку, потом эффектно подхватил её и закружил, словно пушинку. Их примеру последовало большинство гостей, и скоро зал был полон. 

Санса увидела Миранду и одобрительно улыбнулась ей — та изящно двигалась в паре с Гилвудом Хантером, молодым лордом Длинного Лука, и казалась весьма счастливой по этому поводу. Санса облегчённо вздохнула — значит, её усилия не пропали даром: она специально делала так, чтобы на всех празднествах Миранда каждый раз сидела рядом с этим рыцарем, который так ей нравился. 

Может быть, у них что-то и получится. 

Может быть, кто-то действительно сможет быть счастливым.

Сансе пришлось перетанцевать как минимум с половиной лордов Хартии, так что, весьма правдоподобно сославшись на усталость и жажду, она смогла вернуться к столу, где с удовлетворением отметила, что сейчас до неё мало кому есть дело: большинство гостей плясали, разговаривали друг с другом, увлечённо поглощали многочисленные блюда и пили вино. Пользуясь короткой передышкой, она решила незаметно ускользнуть ото всех на балкон, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха и побыть в одиночестве. Здесь было не так высоко, как в Орлином Гнезде, однако вид открывался не менее впечатляющий. 

На бархатном звёздном небе гордо сияла сытая, словно до блеска начищенная огромная луна. Она ярко освещала окрестности и серебристыми бликами отражалась на тонкой полоске моря, которую можно было различить далеко на юго-востоке в Крабьей бухте. Сама Железная Дубрава стояла в низине, окружённая аккуратными домиками крестьян и тучными возделанными полями, однако за её пределами начинался дикий лес, который чем дальше, тем становился всё гуще. Но самыми красивыми в пейзаже были горы — высокие, огромные, с ломаными шапками вершин, среди которых особенно выделялось Копьё Гиганта, пик которого всегда, даже в самые жаркие дни был покрыт вечными снегами. Где-то там, у его подножия, пробил себе путь сквозь камни знаменитый водопад Слёзы Алисы, на который так любила смотреть Санса, однако теперь он полностью замёрз, став одной сплошной глыбой льда. 

Лето потихоньку уступало свои права и даже здесь, на самом дне Долины, незаметно становилось всё холоднее и холоднее.

— Зима близко, — тихо прошептала Санса, подняв лицо и наблюдая, как прохладный ночной воздух превращает её дыхание в пар. Какое-то убаюкивающее спокойствие окутало её, и Санса подумала, что будь её воля, она остановила бы этот миг навсегда. Навечно. 

Она вздрогнула, когда послышался звук шагов — на балкон вышел её муж.

— Вот вы где, моя дорогая. А я уж обыскался вас. Нам нужно идти, пир скоро заканчивается.

— Конечно, милорд, — учтиво ответила Санса, хотя внутри всё похолодело: после окончания пира начнётся провожание, которого она так боялась. Когда она выходила за Тириона, эта традиция была опущена — маленький Бес рыкнул на всех, словно настоящий лев, и даже пообещал кастрировать Джоффри, который собирался при всех раздеть Сансу. Но сейчас… кто знает что произойдёт? 

Санса вернулась на своё место, как всегда улыбчивая и безупречно вежливая, однако смотрела на окружающих с тенью страха. Ещё немного, и провожая новобрачную в спальню, кто-то из этих мужчин начнёт снимать с неё одежды… 

 

Неожиданно кто-то взял Сансу за руку, и лёгкое дыхание пощекотало заправленный за ухо золотой локон:

— Не волнуйся, милая. Всё будет хорошо, — низким грудным голосом проворковала Миранда. Она сделала вид, что в очередной раз поздравляет невесту, однако Санса почувствовала, как в ладонь скользнул маленький стеклянный флакон, и снова раздался шёпот. — Спрячь его.

Сансу не нужно было просить дважды, и она ловким движением засунула пузырёк себе за корсаж. 

— Что это? — с подозрением спросила она.

— Ничего особенного. Небольшой подарок от меня на свадьбу. 

— И что мне с этим делать?

— Добавить в питьё Гарри.

— Ты хочешь его отравить? — испуганно прошептала Санса.

— Хм… — Миранда сделала вид, что задумалась. — Заманчивая перспектива, но… нет. Это кое-что другое. 

— Что же?

— То, что сделает эту ночь немного приятнее для тебя, милая. Маленькая хитрость, которая будет весьма кстати, — одними губами ответила Миранда, якобы с увлечённым видом поправляя Сансе причёску. — Слушай меня внимательно. Когда подниметесь в опочивальню, около кровати обязательно будет стоять вино. Гарри обычно не прочь выпить перед утехами, так что обязательно захочет налить себе немного. Будь хорошей женой, предложи это сделать сама, и пока он будет раздеваться, незаметно добавь в кубок несколько капель из флакона. Не волнуйся, ничего не приключится с твоим супругом, даю слово. Просто… — Миранда хитро посмотрела на побледневшую Сансу, — это средство немного охладит любовный пыл, коим славится этот распутник. Оно заберёт у него силы и подарит крепкий сон. Так что для тебя всё закончится быстро и, надеюсь, не очень болезненно. Только не переборщи — помни, всего несколько капель. Ты всё поняла?

Санса робко кивнула, и Миранда крепко обняла её.

— Но, конечно же, я бы ни за что не стала его тебе давать, если бы ты шла в постель к своему возлюбленному, — с лёгкой печалью в голосе прошептала она на прощание. 

Как выяснилось, страхи Сансы по поводу провожания были преувеличены. Правда, мужчины весело подтрунивали над ней, когда подхватили на руки, но несли весьма уважительно и исключительно в дань традиции сняли с неё только плащ и туфельки из тонкой серой замши. Дамы были не столь щепетильны: по дороге в восточное крыло, где находились личные покои Гарри, они с хохотом и визгом стащили с него плащ, кожаный колет и ярко-голубой камзол, оставив только рубашку, штаны и высокие, до колен, сапоги. В конце концов, провожающие весёлой гурьбой столпились перед дверью опочивальни и, отпуская двусмысленные шуточки, легонько толкнули туда Сансу и Гарри. 

Первым, на что Санса обратила внимание, была огромная кровать тёмного дерева, застеленная искусно вышитым покрывалом и заботливо укрытая тёплыми мехами на случай, если молодожёны замёрзнут. Вот только вряд ли это случилось бы, так как в большом, почти в человеческий рост очаге ярко горел огонь, согревая всё своим теплом. В другое время Санса с любопытством рассмотрела бы комнату подробней, но в данный момент любые детали интерьера её мало интересовали — взгляд Сансы невольно метнулся к столу, на котором стоял штоф вина и два кубка весьма искусной работы. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете, моя дорогая? — с участливым видом спросил Гарри, медленно приближаясь.

— Благодарю вас, милорд, вполне сносно. Только… немного устала, — севшим от волнения голосом пробормотала Санса.

Гарри подошёл к ней, оглядывая с головы до ног и чувственно улыбаясь. Подавшись ещё ближе, он прислонился почти вплотную и стал лёгкими движениями поправлять её волосы, в беспорядке рассыпанные по плечам. 

— Я надеюсь, вы устали не слишком сильно, — проворковал он, наматывая на палец золотистую прядь, — потому что на эту ночь у меня большие планы. Теперь я ваш муж, а вы — моя возлюбленная супруга, так что пора нам разделить ложе. 

При этом Гарри очертил пальцами ушную раковину Сансы и переместился к её щеке, проведя по ней тыльной стороной руки. Потом скользнул ниже: вдоль подбородка, шеи и тонкой ключицы, по оголённой полоске кожи и плотной ткани корсажа, при этом его ладонь накрыла грудь. Санса чуть вздрогнула, но не отстранилась, хотя это движение Гарри наполнило её отвращением, напоминая поступок Джоффри, который на свадьбе с Тирионом намеренно больно сжал её грудь во время ритуала обмена плащами. 

Пока Гарри был занят прелестями Сансы, она не отрывала взгляда от его лица. И чем дольше она наблюдала, тем больше ей казалось, что Гарри осматривает её скорее как выгодное приобретение, породистую кобылу или дорогую вещь, но уж никак не возлюбленную. Санса не знала, что такое любовь, никогда не испытывала этого чувства, однако была уверена, что по отношению к ней у Гарри её не было ни грамма. Возможно, страсть, желание, похоть… но в основном его глаза были такими же красивыми и одновременно холодными, как прозрачные, но насквозь промёрзшие до дна озёра Севера.

— Как будет угодно моему супругу, — почтительно склонилась Санса и, уже приняв решение, удивилась собственной смелости, когда с совершенно невинным видом спросила, — позволите налить вам немного вина, милорд? 

— Конечно, моя дорогая, — так же мягко, как до этого гладя её по щеке, ответил Гарри.

Небрежно откинув волосы, Санса направилась к своей цели, но её внешняя невозмутимость сочеталась с внутренним волнением и страхом — сумеет ли она сделать всё правильно и, главное, незаметно? Она стояла спиной к Гарри, так что достать флакон не составляло труда. Зажав его в руке, Санса откупорила штоф и налила как можно больше вина, на всякий случай, чтобы если что, его количество перебило вкус зелья. Услышав за спиной звук шагов, она подумала, что Гарри идёт к ней, и поторопилась: дрожащей рукой быстро открыла пузырёк, стараясь вылить из него несколько капель. Резкий звук защёлкивающегося замка входной двери заставил её дёрнуться — жидкость выплеснулась тонкой струйкой и испачкала пальцы. 

— Прощу прощения, что испугал вас, любовь моя. Но я должен был удостовериться, что этой ночью нам никто не помешает, — игриво произнёс Гарри, с хищной ухмылкой подбираясь к Сансе. 

Она обмерла и подобно статуе ожидала его возвращения, сжимая в ладони одной руки злополучный флакон и стиснув кубок пальцами другой. Очевидно, Гарри ничего не заметил, потому что забрал кубок и по-молодецки выпил его залпом, предоставив Сансе драгоценные секунды, чтобы спрятать флакон, потом схватил её за руку и потащил за собой, словно собаку на привязи. Сев на кровать, он притянул Сансу к себе, а она с покорным видом подчинилась и теперь стояла перед ним безвольной тряпичной куклой. Аккуратно расстегнув на ней тяжёлый, богато украшенный золотой нитью пояс, он нарочито медленно приступил к шнуровке корсажа и его застёжкам, весьма ловко орудуя пальцами, при этом складывалось впечатление, что опыт в обращении с женской одеждой у него весьма богатый. 

Санса прикрыла глаза и думала только об одном: когда-то это закончится, и если верить Миранде, то совсем скоро. Сейчас это было всё, чего она хотела и на что надеялась, поэтому момент, когда Гарри стащил с неё платье и толкнул на кровать, она восприняла с каким-то нервным облегчением. 

— Посмотри на меня, — внезапно услышала она его требовательный голос. — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрела на меня — своего лорда и мужчину, который доставит тебе наслаждение, о котором ты и мечтать не могла.

Санса распахнула глаза и увидела себя в одной тонкой полупрозрачной тунике и почти голого Гарри, который возвышался над ней в изножье кровати. Одним эффектным движением стянув последнее, что на нём было — рубашку, он предоставил Сансе возможность хорошенько разглядеть себя в свете очага: белокурые локоны, синие глаза, невозможно очаровательная улыбка, ямочки на щеках и стройное, гибкое юношеское тело. Очевидно, внешность обеспечила ему не одну победу над женским сердцем, но вот Сансу почему-то оставила безучастной. Она попыталась изобразить улыбку, и, видимо, это у неё получилось, потому что воодушевлённый или скорее ослеплённый нарциссизмом Гарри подался вперёд, скользнул на кровать и устроился между ног насмерть перепуганной Сансы. 

Она лежала чуть дыша, со страху изо всех сил вцепившись в покрывало и ожидала неминуемого, когда вдруг увидела как Гарри замер, закрыл глаза, потом внезапно его руки подогнулись, и он рухнул прямо на Сансу. Она глухо вскрикнула и сначала не поняла, что произошло. Почему-то в этот момент ей пришла на ум история Миранды, о том, как её муж умер прямо на ней, и это наполнило Сансу ужасом. 

— Милорд, милорд! Что с вами? — она осторожно потыкала Гарри пальчиком. Никакой реакции.

«О боги, я убила его!» — подумала она, вспомнив о количестве зелья, которое случайно пролила в вино, и совсем уж было пришла в отчаяние, когда лорд-муж и обещанный мужчина её жизни громко всхрапнул ей прямо в ухо.

Сансу накрыло волной облегчения — слава богам, Гарри всего лишь крепко спит! Вот только первые мгновения радости тут же сменились другим ощущением: пусть Гарри был не особо крепко сложён, но тело его достаточно сильно давило своей тяжестью, так что Сансе становилось всё труднее дышать, и она поспешила оттолкнуть его от себя. Это удалось ей не с первой попытки, но, в конце концов, её действия увенчались успехом. Гарри мягко перекатился на кровать и теперь мирно посапывал на своей половине. 

Санса отодвинулась от него как можно дальше, и какое-то время сидя наблюдала за ним, поджав ноги и обхватив колени руками, но потом холод, пережитое волнение и усталость всё же взяли своё и, укутавшись в серебристо-белые меха, как в кокон, Санса уснула.

 

*** 

 

Солнечный луч скользил по лицу, лаская своим скудным теплом, но в то же время дразнил, раздражал, не давал покоя, и, в конце концов, сделал своё дело — пробудил спящую. Какое-то время она всё ещё цеплялась за тонкую паутину грёз, умело балансируя на острой грани сна и реальности, однако власть и тяжесть последней оказались сильнее: веки Сансы затрепетали, и она медленно открыла глаза. 

Солнце уже встало и, пробиваясь сквозь оконное стекло, слепило ярким светом, вынуждая снова закрыть глаза и спрятать лицо. Ощутив щекой теплоту и мягкость серебристого меха, Санса сонно улыбнулась — Леди всегда была послушной, но, несмотря на запреты, по утрам часто забиралась на кровать и ложилась рядом, согревая хозяйку и ласково тычась холодным мокрым носом ей в ухо. Санса шутливо прогоняла её, но потом как будто уступала, обнимала волчицу, и они могли долго лежать вот так, в обнимку, иногда снова засыпая. 

Леди… Джоффри… лицо папы… окровавленный меч… скорбный вой лютоволков… Нахлынувшие воспоминания лавиной смели последние хрупкие обрывки сновидений, заставив Сансу резко подняться. 

Она быстро перебрала в памяти события вчерашнего дня и ночи, осторожно оглянулась и, увидев рядом мирно дремлющего Гарри, облегчённо вздохнула. Он лежал на том же месте и в той же позе, но его грудь мерно поднималась и опадала — значит, он был жив и здоров. 

Убедившись, что всё же не порешила своего новоиспечённого супруга, Санса отбросила прочь покрывало, спустила ноги на пол и, почувствовав голыми ступнями холодный камень, окончательно проснулась. Короткая туника не согревала ни капли, Санса сразу же замёрзла и покрылась гусиной кожей, поэтому снова схватила мех и укуталась в него. Только тогда она осторожно выбралась из постели и стала с интересом осматривать незнакомую комнату.

Спальня Гарри была просторной и очень красивой. Высокие потолки с перекрытиями тёмного дерева, узкие арочные окна с цветными стёклами, резная мебель с инкрустацией, огромный камин с тлеющими углями, ковры ручной работы, обилие шёлка и мехов… сразу бросалось в глаза, что это место было сделано со вкусом и для удовольствия своего хозяина, который явно любил уют и комфорт. 

Санса невольно залюбовалась окружающей роскошью, и чуть было не пропустила маленькую, словно спрятанную в углу незаметную дверь. Санса подошла к ней и аккуратно отворила, невольно заметив, как плавно и бесшумно скользят смазанные петли, после чего очутилась в небольшой комнате. Определённо это было нечто вроде гардеробной или комнаты отдыха, и здесь было значительно скромнее: меньше мебели, никаких ковров, да и камин попроще, зато посредине стояла огромная ванная, а дальнюю стену украшал длинный, от пола до потолка гобелен, расшитый изумрудно-зелёным и чёрным — цветами Уэйнвудов. В своё время Санса провела за шитьём долгие часы, так что могла сполна оценить его красоту и качество: она подошла ближе, и, любуясь искусной работой и гладкостью стежков, осторожно провела по ним пальцами. Ткань подалась под рукой, и Санса почему-то ощутила под ней не твёрдость каменных стен, а пустоту и что-то ещё… лёгкое дуновение, как будто сквозняк. Её одолело любопытство, она решила отодвинуть гобелен и посмотреть, что за ним, однако в этот момент послышался громкий стук. Санса подпрыгнула от неожиданности и поспешила вернуться в их с Гарри спальню. Какое-то мгновение она пребывала в замешательстве, однако потом решилась и открыла железный засов, блокирующий входную дверь. 

На пороге в сопровождении стражников стояла леди Уэйнвуд. Она внимательно оглядела полуголую Сансу и тут же метнула взгляд вглубь комнаты, где на кровати лежал совершенно обнажённый Гарри. Сделав определённые, весьма удовлетворяющие её выводы, она вежливо поинтересовалась:

— Надеюсь, у вас всё в порядке? Уже скоро полдень, Гарри пора отправляться на охоту, а вы так и не вышли из своих покоев. Что-то случилось?

— Эм… нет, ничего не случилось, леди Уэйнвуд. Мы просто были… заняты, — промямлила Санса, совершенно не соображая, что бы такого правдоподобного придумать.

— Ах да, заняты, — по-своему поняла леди Уэйнвуд и расплылась в довольной улыбке. — Ну что ж, не буду больше вас беспокоить. Может, распорядиться принести еды, вина или ещё чего-нибудь?

— О нет, не нужно. Мы скоро спустимся в Большой зал. Я уверена, Гарри скоро проснётся.

— Ну хорошо, — ещё раз осмотрев Сансу с головы до ног, произнесла леди Анья и ушла прочь.

Санса закрыла тяжёлую дубовую дверь и облегчённо вздохнула, прислонившись к ней спиной и закрыв глаза.

— Что… что произошло? — раздался в наступившей тишине сонный голос Гарри.

Санса в который раз за это злополучное утро нервно дёрнулась, но всё же нашла в себе силы спокойно ответить:

— Ничего особенного, мой супруг. Приходила леди Уэйнвуд и интересовалась, когда вы отправитесь на охоту.

— Ох, демоны её побери, точно! Охота! — хрипло просипел Гарри, неловко приподнимаясь и разминая затёкшие члены. — Миледи, подайте мне вина, в горле совсем пересохло.

Санса услужливо налила вино и поднесла мужу. Тот выпил его без удовольствия и только сейчас посмотрел на Сансу.

— Кстати, я спрашивал не о своей тётке, а о вчерашнем вечере. Голова совсем тяжёлая, я как-то плохо всё помню. Так что произошло?

— Я… я не знаю точно что. Мы были вместе, а потом… потом вы заснули.

— Хм, заснул до или после? 

— После чего, милорд? — переспросила Санса, но тут же догадалась о чём речь и густо покраснела. — Я не знаю, милорд… я не совсем уверена. Если я правильно понимаю, то… похоже что во время. 

Гарри смерил жену точно таким же взглядом, как до этого леди Анья, потом оглядел себя без намёка на одежду, постель со смятыми простынями и решил ситуацию по-своему:

— Как бы то ни было, я полагаю, что мы можем считать наш брак свершившимся. Запомните — именно это мы будем утверждать, что бы ни случилось. Сейчас я должен отправиться на охоту, чтобы согласно обычаю привезти своей возлюбленной жене первую добычу, но потом, после того как я положу её ещё тёплую к вашим ногам, мы снова вернёмся в наши покои. Есть возражения?

— Нет, милорд. Как вам будет угодно, — заученно повторила Санса, стараясь выглядеть при этом как обычно — кроткой, милой и слегка смущённой. 

Последнее получилось у неё лучше всего, потому что Гарри вылез из постели и отправился в соседнюю комнату на поиски одежды, будучи при этом абсолютно голым и нимало этого не стесняясь.

 

***

 

Забросив ногу за ногу, Петир со скучающим видом откинулся в кресле, продолжая изучать окружающую его обстановку. В Железную Дубраву он приезжал и раньше, но вот в личном кабинете леди Уэйнвуд был первый раз. Здесь не было обычно сопровождающих дамские комнаты украшений, милых безделушек, ярких тканей или цветов. Всё обставили весьма скромно и неприхотливо только самым необходимым, так что складывалось впечатление, что эти покои принадлежали скорее мужчине, чем женщине. Даже огромный дубовый стол был слишком грубым и громоздким, и Петир, который за годы службы при дворе привык к вещам более изящным и утончённым, в который раз чуть брезгливо отодвинулся от него. 

Вот уже битых полчаса он ожидал здесь леди Уэйнвуд, и пока безрезультатно. Конечно, женщины могут позволить себе немного опаздывать, но Мизинца подобные трюки только выводили из себя — он слишком привык ценить своё время, чтобы тратить его на ожидание кого бы то ни было. 

Чтобы как-то убить время, он ловким жестом достал из внутреннего кармана камзола аккуратно перетянутый лентой свиток, развернул его и ещё раз пересмотрел бумаги, для верности. 

Всё правильно. Впрочем, как обычно.

Скрипнула дверь, но к разочарованию Мизинца, это пришла всего лишь очередная служанка сообщить, что леди Анья задерживается. Она попыталась было опять предложить Петиру вино или фрукты, на что тот только раздражённо отмахнулся, и прислуга с испуганным видом тут же удалилась. 

«Что ж, если меня заставят ждать ещё хоть минуту, возможно, я уже не буду столь обходительным и любезным, как обычно», — подумал Петир и буквально в то же мгновение, словно по его безмолвному желанию, дверь снова отворилась, и на этот раз на пороге появилась сама леди Уэйнвуд. Лорд Бейлиш всегда старался соблюдать внешние приличия, поэтому встал и вежливо поприветствовал даму, при этом заметив, какой довольной и благодушной она выглядела. 

— Лорд Бейлиш, прошу меня извинить, но моему отсутствию есть серьёзное оправдание: я навещала наших молодожёнов, — с видом кошки, объевшейся сливок, произнесла леди Анья.

— И как они продвинулись в вопросе… более близкого знакомства друг с другом?

— О, весьма положительно! Всё идёт как нельзя лучше. Думаю, вполне возможно, мы с вами вправе ожидать в недалёком будущем появления наследника. 

— Не слишком ли вы торопитесь с подобными выводами?

— Ах, Петир, перестаньте! Вы же прекрасно знаете, что у Гарри скоро родится второй бастард, а Санса, как сказали мне осматривавшие её повитухи, крепкая и сильная, она словно создана для материнства. Прошло уже два года с той поры, как она созрела, так что все обстоятельства более чем благоприятны. 

— Значит…

— Все, абсолютно все условия соблюдены, лорд Бейлиш. Вы получили то, что хотели, — с нажимом произнесла леди Анья.

— Что ж, если новости настолько хороши, то настало время для давно обещанного подарка, — ухмыльнулся Мизинец, небрежно постукивая пальцами по свёрнутому пергаменту. — Как я и обещал, после того как наши договорённости будут выполнены, помимо приданого я отдаю вам все долговые расписки Уэйнвудов. 

С этими словами лорд Бейлиш протянул бумаги леди Анье.

— Ах, ну что вы, не стоило так торопиться, я вам доверяю, — с улыбкой произнесла она, однако пальцы, железной хваткой ухватившие пергамент, и острый взгляд колючих глаз говорили об обратном. 

Леди Уэйнвуд быстро пробежала взглядом каждый лист, убедилась, что все расписки на месте, сложила их и тут же невозмутимо спрятала за корсаж.

— Теперь, когда наши с вами дела закончены, что вы намерены делать?

— Санса моя любимица, её благополучие для меня очень важно, и я с удовольствием задержался бы у вас ещё ненадолго, однако меня тревожит состояние здоровья другого моего воспитанника — Роберта Аррена. Последнее время оно стремительно ухудшается, юный Роберт страдает от постоянных болезней и частых припадков. Он не покидает своей комнаты и даже постели, наш мейстер уже и не знает, чем помочь бедняжке. Сердце отца и долг протектора велят мне позаботиться о Роберте в первую очередь, — смиренно произнёс Петир.

«Как же, позаботиться! Лживый ты сукин сын», — мимолётно скользнуло во взгляде леди Аньи, хотя она и постаралась это скрыть. 

С другой стороны, давно было известно, что Роберт никогда не сможет стать настоящим защитником Долины — этого хилого и капризного мальчишку, до последнего льнувшего к вымени матери, не любил никто. Все знали, что рано или поздно он последует за своим престарелым отцом. 

Слабое семя — чахлый росток. Ему не суждено было пережить зиму.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты знаешь, что твой отец… то есть Мизинец, прости, никак не могу отвыкнуть так его называть, сегодня днём уехал?

— Да, Ранда, я виделась с ним. Он сказал, что его ждут неотложные дела, очень срочные.

— Ага, дела, — закатила глаза Миранда, — и ты в это веришь?

Санса не верила, она давно не верила ни единому слову Петира, ни вообще кому бы то ни было, однако предпочитала хранить перед всеми, в том числе и перед своей подругой, образ святой невинности. Почему-то казалось, что в дальнейшем это может ей пригодиться. 

— Говорят, он поехал узнать, как там наш сладкий Робин, так волнуется о здоровье приёмного сына. Я слышала, после того как Роберт переехал в Лунные Врата, ему всё хуже и хуже. Помнится, ты всегда здорово управлялась с ним, собственно, ты была единственной, кому удавалось расшевелить и образумить этого несчастного ребёнка, и кого он слушал. Сейчас же, когда мы уехали, он стал совсем плох.

— Мне так жаль, если бы я только знала…

— Прекрати, ты тут ни при чём! — отмахнулась Миранда, вернувшись к прежнему занятию — поглощению ароматных, запечённых в патоке фруктов. — Собственно, сдаётся мне, для этого кое-кто очень постарался, — уже совсем тихо, как будто про себя, пробормотала она.

Санса нервно оглянулась, дабы убедиться, что кроме неё никто не слышал последней фразы, но они с Мирандой по-прежнему сидели за своим столом в одиночестве. Был поздний вечер, большинство гостей после свадьбы разъехались, а почти все оставшиеся мужчины отправились на охоту вместе с Гарри. 

— Кстати, как всё прошло? Зелье помогло? — словно между делом поинтересовалась Миранда, хитро стрельнув глазами и ловко облизывая с кончиков пальцев сладкий сок.

— Эмм… да. Всё хорошо. Спасибо, — отрывисто ответила Санса. На самом деле ей хотелось рассказать о случившемся, но она предпочла поступить так, как советовал ей Гарри — никому не говорить правды.

— Знаешь, не думала, что скажу такое, но это к лучшему, что ты вышла за него. Я тут узнала кое-что от Гилвуда, — склонившись к Сансе, осторожно прошептала Миранда карамельным дыханием. — Он слышал, что когда ты была ещё в Королевской Гавани, лорд Бейлиш наряду с Тирионом был претендентом на твою руку и весьма яростно за неё боролся, но его происхождение Серсея посчитала слишком низким для такой аристократки. Оказывается, он хотел жениться на тебе.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — медленно произнесла Санса, меж тем зная ответ.

— Что Мизинец хотел бы заполучить тебя, моя дорогая, — жёстко, без лишних предисловий прошипела Миранда. — Ты-то ещё совсем наивная, а я не раз замечала, как он смотрит на тебя. И поверь мне, папочки так на своих дочерей не смотрят. Рано или поздно он нашёл бы способ завладеть тобой. Так что в свете таких перспектив — уж лучше Гарри, чем он. Но теперь можешь не волноваться, беспокоиться не о чем. Оспорить этот брак уже никому не удастся. 

В этот момент во дворе раздался грохот копыт, и спустя мгновение в дверях появился грязный и окровавленный Гарри. Он шёл в сопровождении галдящей и смеющейся толпы многочисленных воинов и нёс на плече тушу убитой косули. Приблизившись к девушкам, он сбросил тело на каменный пол прямо перед Сансой. 

— Первая добыча для моей жены, — гордо произнёс он и сел рядом, требуя ужин и вина. Он опрокинул один, затем второй кубок и приступил к трапезе, громко переговариваясь с мужчинами, пока Санса молча сидела, опустив взгляд себе под ноги, и ей почему-то казалось, что огромные, выразительные глаза животного всё ещё продолжают с испугом смотреть на неё.

Санса очнулась только тогда, когда почувствовала требовательное прикосновение к своей руке. Она позволила Гарри увести себя из Большого Зала, и теперь шум пиршества сменился тишиной и безлюдностью опустевшего замка. Всё время, пока они шли в восточное крыло, их преследовало эхо шагов, которое гулко отдавалось в коридорах и вызывало в Сансе чувство одиночества и безотчётной тревоги.

Санса удивилась, когда в спальне Гарри повёл её не к кровати, а потянул за собой в ту самую маленькую смежную гостевую. 

Здесь молодых людей ожидали две служанки, которые к этому времени разожгли очаг, натопили комнату и самое главное — нагрели воду для огромной ванной. Гарри тут же без стеснения скинул с себя грязную одежду и с видимым удовольствием погрузился в горячую воду. Одна из женщин быстро подобрала его вещи и унесла с собой, а вторая ловкими и быстрыми движениями стала расстёгивать на Сансе платье, от чего та слегка оторопела.

— Миледи! — вкрадчиво обратилась пожилая служанка, ловко освобождая молодую хозяйку от одежды. — Будут ли ещё какие-нибудь распоряжения или пожелания относительно купания для вас и господина?

— Нет, благодарю вас, ничего не нужно, — сказала Санса, после чего прислуга беззвучно удалилась.

Гарри ленивым взглядом мазнул по обнажённой фигуре своей жены, даже не думая прикрыть пропитавшую его похоть. Приглашающим жестом он поманил Сансу к себе, и та подчинилась. Она медленно приблизилась к своему мужу и опустилась в ванну напротив него. 

C изумлением она обнаружила, что не привычные отчаяние или страх владели ею — в этот раз она чувствовала странное оцепенение, ступор, граничащий со спокойствием и каким-то умиротворением. 

Что ж, так судьба распорядилась. Пусть Гарри, только бы не Петир.

Первые прикосновения не вызвали у Сансы ничего, кроме безразличия, а затем и волны раздражения. Доставить мужу удовольствие или хотя бы дотронуться до него в ответ не возникло никакого желания, но, как видно, ему этого и не было нужно — он сам быстро распалился. Порывисто притянув Сансу к себе, Гарри покрывал быстрыми жадными поцелуями белоснежную шею и плечи северянки, пытаясь вовлечь её в любовную игру. Санса как будто уступила, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, но на самом деле это была всего лишь попытка забыться, отстраниться от того, что происходило с ней здесь и сейчас. Только когда внезапная волна холода скользнула по её оголённой коже, Санса посмотрела перед собой. 

И закричала. 

За спиной Гарри стоял молодой мужчина. Скрестив руки, он пристальным взглядом наблюдал за молодожёнами, при этом лицо его искажала гримаса отвращения.

— А ты, я погляжу, как всегда веселишься, — медленно, словно нараспев прошелестел он неожиданно мягким голосом, обращаясь к Гарри.

— Какого… что ты здесь делаешь, Деклан? — дёрнулся Гарри и, разбрызгивая вокруг себя воду и пену, выскочил из ванной.

— А ты не знаешь?! — всё так же убийственно спокойно ответил тот.

— Послушай, мы же договорились, мы обо всём договорились, — успокаивающе выставив вперёд руки и осторожно пятясь к выходу, говорил Гарри, — я дал вам землю и скот, чего ещё ты хочешь от меня?

— Чего я хочу? Жизнь Лидии, — ответил Деклан, медленно доставая из ножен меч.

— Что… о чём ты?

— Ах, узнаю Гарри Хардинга собственной персоной! Как всегда занят только собой, — издевательски улыбнулся Деклан, но его лицо тут же окаменело. — Лидия мертва, грязный ты ублюдок. 

Гарри поражённо застыл на месте.

— Да, моя бедная сестра мертва. Она всегда была доброй, хорошей девочкой, но слишком уж доверчивой. Когда ты соблазнил её, я смолчал, потому что она так просила. Когда ты обрюхатил её, я стерпел, потому что она умоляла меня и клялась, что жить без тебя не может. Но теперь… мне больше не для кого хранить обещание, — горько прошептал он, неумолимо приближаясь. — После того как ты приказал страже избавиться от её присутствия, после того как изгнал из замка и отказался от неё, она просто с ума сошла, несчастная. В ночь свадьбы она ушла прочь из дома, и найти её мы смогли только сейчас. Безжизненное тело Лидии вынесло на берег ниже по течению. Она покончила с собой из-за тебя, это ты виноват в её смерти, так что… можешь засунуть земли, скот и все деньги поглубже в свою высокородную задницу. 

Последние слова Деклан произнёс медленно и чётко, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. 

— Ты спросил, чего я хочу. Так вот, я хочу только одного. Мести.

Пальцы, сжимающие древко меча, побелели от напряжения и, заревев, словно раненный зверь, Деклан кинулся на Гарри. Как оказалось, Хардинг был не так уж и прост, недаром в своё время он выиграл турнир Бронзового Джона. Молниеносным движением уклонившись от рубящего удара, Гарри нырнул в сторону, схватил мокрую ткань и бросил её в противника. Тот запутался в ней, заскользил ногами по покрытому водой камню, и это дало Гарри драгоценные секунды, чтобы ретироваться в главные покои. Санса, которая всё это время тихо сидела, не двигаясь и почти не дыша, осторожно выбралась из купели. Не обращая внимания на холод, собственную наготу и дрожь во всём теле, она прижалась к стене, стараясь слиться с ней и быть как можно незаметней. Впрочем, Деклан на Сансу даже не посмотрел и бросился вслед за Гарри. Из спальни раздались крики и звон стали — значит, Гарри успел добраться до своего меча. 

Сначала Санса не могла заставить себя двинуться с места, но страх или, скорее, инстинкт самосохранения гнали её прочь, на поиски спасения и хотя бы какого-то оружия или средства самозащиты. Как она уже знала ранее, выход тут был только один, значит, ей нужно через силу, превозмогая испуг и панику, идти к нему. Лязг оружия становился всё громче и сильнее и, наконец, Санса увидела дерущихся. Деклан был высок и силён, но всё же он родился простолюдином и, скорее, крестьянином, чем воином. Гарри уступал ему в росте и телосложении, зато превосходил в мастерстве и военном искусстве. Оба уже были ранены и оба клинка обагрились чужой кровью, но мужчины сражались всё так же отчаянно и неистово — одного питала ярость, другого первобытное желание выжить. «Боги, почему никто это не остановит? Где все? Где стража?» — метались мысли в голове Сансы, пока мужчины бились, круша мебель и всё на своём пути. 

Когда Гарри всё-таки сумел оттеснить Деклана к окну, Санса не преминула воспользоваться предоставившейся возможностью и бросилась к заветной двери, всем телом налегая на тяжёлую створку. 

Женский крик о помощи слился с воплем отчаяния и боли, Санса резко оглянулась и увидела Деклана, прижатого к стене с мечом, застрявшим между рёбер. Гарри надавил чуть сильнее, и Деклан медленно сполз на пол. Хватая ртом воздух, он снизу вверх беспомощно взирал на своего убийцу. 

Гарри усмехнулся, опустился ниже и выплюнул прямо в лицо поверженному:

— Отправляйся в пекло, кусок дерьма.

Деклан отчаянно силился что-то сказать, и Гарри с торжествующим видом склонился к нему.

— Пусть… так… — прохрипел умирающий. — Но ты… пойдёшь вслед за мной.

Глаза Гарри выражали недоумение, когда он посмотрел вниз и увидел короткий кинжал, торчащий из его груди. Деклан отпустил тонкую рукоять, разжал пальцы и хрипло рассмеялся в лицо сопернику. Смех перешёл в кашель, внезапно густая кровь хлынула из дёргающегося горла, тело Деклана несколько раз вздрогнуло и затихло. 

Санса застыла, в ужасе созерцая случившееся, но когда Гарри попытался встать, она тут же бросилась ему на помощь. Какое-то мгновение он держался на ногах, но тут же рухнул вниз, увлекая Сансу за собой. Обхватив его за плечи, она попыталась снова поднять мужа, но безрезультатно. Она не знала что делать, как поступить, вытащить кинжал или оставить, и тогда просто села рядом с Гарри и вслепую, дрожащими руками стала шарить по его телу, стараясь остановить кровотечение или зажать рану. 

В таком виде её и застали стражник и сама леди Уэйнвуд, примчавшиеся на шум и крики. При виде случившейся трагедии леди Анья смертельно побледнела, оттолкнула Сансу и упала на колени рядом со своим воспитанником. Она взяла его руку, пощупала пульс и сделала знак охраннику приблизиться, а пока он поддерживал Гарри, рванула с его плеч шерстяной плащ и бросила Сансе.

— Оденься, девочка! — приказала она, и только сейчас Санса осознала, что всё это время была нагой, так же как и её муж. — А теперь что есть духу беги в Южную башню, это та, что рядом с септой, и приведи мне старшего брата. Если кто и может помочь, так это он. 

И Санса побежала. Через бесконечную анфиладу коридоров и комнат, через двор, мимо конюшни и хозяйственных построек, придерживая на ходу непослушными пальцами полы плаща и прикрывая колючей тканью голые ноги, она изо всех сил бежала к заветной башне. Двигаться приходилось практически наугад, огонь факелов остался позади, и теперь замок укрывала темнота, но не её боялась Санса. 

Она боялась, что не успеет.

Башня внезапно возникла на пути огромной каменной тенью, закрывая ночное небо и тусклый свет звёзд. Санса приготовилась бить в дверь изо всех сил, когда та вдруг подалась под рукой и, чуть скрипя на железных петлях, отворилась. В голове скользнула мысль, что монахи были или совсем уж глупо доверчивыми или действительно вручили свои души Создателю и на этом свете больше ничего не боялись, раз поступали так неосмотрительно, но жаловаться не приходилось. Сейчас, когда была дорога каждая секунда, это было только на руку. 

Санса проникла внутрь и, не тратя драгоценного времени, сразу же побежала к лестнице на второй этаж: обычно он предназначался для жилых помещений, а значит, монахи спали именно там. Мигом взлетев по ступенькам наверх, она наугад вошла в какой-то дверной проём и в свете угасающих углей небольшого очага увидела в углу кровать, бурую рясу, сложенную в её изножье, и укрытого меховым одеялом человека. Санса со всех ног кинулась к нему и стала трясти за обнажённое плечо, стараясь разбудить:

— Старший брат, проснитесь! Отец-настоятель, ну проснитесь же!

Спящий медленно повернулся, открыл глаза и, увидев Сансу, сонно улыбнулся, протягивая к её щеке огромную руку. Когда его ищущие пальцы ощутили под собой нежную кожу, и стало понятно, что всё это явь, а не сон, мужчина рывком поднялся с постели и отскочил от девушки прочь, скрываясь, но было поздно. В скудном свете камина Санса успела разглядеть и страшный ожог, что обвивал руку от локтя до запястья, и шрамы, покрывающие половину лица. 

— Сир… сир Клиган. Вы… вы живы? — одними губами прошептала она, ибо голос ей изменил.

Огромная сгорбленная фигура мгновение колебалась, но потом вышла из тени. 

Он был бос и почти раздет, в одних холщовых брюках, а его обнажённый торс покрывала вязь следов прошлых сражений, включая новые, недавно затянувшиеся рубцы. Волосы сильно отросли и спускались ниже плеч, прикрывая изуродованную щёку, но ошибиться было невозможно — глазами запертого в ловушку зверя на Сансу смотрело лицо Сандора Клигана.

Всё нутро у Сансы отчего-то скрутило в болезненный узел, а незнакомое чувство сдавило грудь, не давая дышать. Подчинившись какому-то неведомому зову, она поднялась с кровати и, двигаясь как сломанная кукла, пошла вперёд. Тело словно предало её — тяжёлая ткань плаща выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, сползая всё ниже и царапая тонкие плечи, а ноги не слушались. Санса спотыкалась на каждом шагу, но продолжала идти. 

Неужели всё, что случилось с ней за эти годы, наконец сломило её? Неужели разум её оставил? 

Но нет, она не сошла с ума, она не видит призраков. Вот же он — живой, настоящий, сердце бьётся. 

— Это действительно вы, — улыбнулась Санса, ощущая под пальцами равные толчки и настоящую плоть, и в этот момент силы оставили её. Комната заходила ходуном перед глазами, и если бы не руки, поддержавшие Сансу, она бы упала.

— Во имя Отца, что здесь происходит? — на пороге стоял разбуженный настоятель и сердито взирал на открывшееся ему зрелище, хотя, что пристойного он мог подумать, когда увидел, как раздетый послушник обнимает в своей комнате еле прикрывшую собственную наготу юную девушку?!

— Святой отец, мой муж… Он в наших покоях, он ранен… — задыхаясь, пролепетала Санса, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание.

 

*** 

 

Миранда видела уже третий сон, когда резкие крики и шум заставили её проснуться. Она приподнялась на локтях, прислушалась, и, протирая заспанные глаза, вылезла из-под пуховой перины. Ночная прохлада заставила её покрепче укутаться в шаль и, сунув ноги в мягкие меховые сапожки, Миранда выбралась из постели и спешно направилась к окну. Сквозь запотевшее стекло она увидела людей с факелами, вооружённых воинов и бегающую по двору прислугу. 

«Хм… на нас что, напали, а я как всегда проспала всё самое интересное?» — саркастично подумала она, однако, прежде чем выйти из комнаты и набросить тёплый плащ, предусмотрительно спрятала под ним острый стилет: как обычно, эта девушка рассчитывала только на себя. В коридоре она встретила несколько бегущих служанок, но добиться от них чего-либо вразумительного так и не смогла. Очевидно, случилось что-то важное и действительно серьёзное, но что, никто пока не знал. В надежде разыскать отца Миранда спешно спустилась по лестнице вниз и оказалась посреди двора в окружении незнакомых воинов и испуганной прислуги. Ни лорда Нестора, ни одного из его рыцарей пока не было видно. 

Когда кто-то схватил её за рукав, Миранда дёрнулась и инстинктивно нащупала под одеждой тонкое лезвие, но это был всего лишь молодой лорд Гилвуд Хантер. В порыве чувств он прижал девушку к себе и облегчённо вздохнул.

— Слава богам, с вами всё в порядке! — воскликнул он с облегчением.

Миранда обрадовалась, что Гилвуд думал о ней в такой час и волновался о её судьбе, но женское любопытство в данный момент было сильнее чувств.

— Я польщена, что вы беспокоились и искали меня, но объясните же, наконец, что случилось? — требовательно попросила она.

— Я не уверен, я слышал о каком-то покушении… — Гилвуд не успел договорить, потому что невдалеке показался мужчина в бурой рясе и с ношей на руках.

Узнав в ней Сансу, Миранда испуганно вскрикнула, подхватила подол и с быстротой ветра бросилась навстречу. Тело девушки казалось безжизненным, а когда Миранда увидела обагрённые кровью руки Сансы, у неё ухнуло сердце. Неужели боги оказались к несчастной настолько жестоки? Неужели кто-то поднял руку на это невинное создание? Миранда в ужасе смотрела на мужчину и боялась спросить у него, правда ли это.

— Заберите её, — коротко скомандовал старший брат подошедшему Гилвуду, а потом обратился к самой Миранде. — Она жива и невредима, просто в обмороке. Вы можете о ней позаботиться?

— Конечно, — кивнула Миранда.

— Хорошо. А теперь у меня важное дело, я должен идти, — с этими словами он вручил лорду Хантеру Сансу, а сам скрылся в коридорах замка.

— Что… что я должен делать с миледи Хардинг? — растерянно произнёс Гилвуд, обращаясь к Миранде.

— Мы отнесём её в мои покои. Следуйте за мной, — скомандовала она и уверенно зашагала в замок. Когда же они вошли в комнату и положили всё ещё бесчувственную Сансу на кровать, Миранда снова обратилась к Гилвуду. — Милорд, сейчас я кое о чём вас попрошу. Разыщите, пожалуйста, моего отца и пришлите сюда для охраны двух его стражников, а по дороге найдите какую-нибудь служанку, пусть она принесёт горячей воды и чистых полотенец, чтобы привести в порядок леди Хардинг. Но самое главное: разузнайте всё, что случилось, все подробности, любые известия, и сообщите мне. Это очень, очень важно, Гилвуд. И конечно, я буду бесконечно вам за это признательна. 

С этими словами Миранда приподнялась на цыпочки и легко коснулась губами щеки молодого лорда. Его лицо мгновенно осветилось улыбкой, глаза засияли, и, явно торопясь, он порывистым движением бросился к двери. Миранда проводила его долгим тёплым взглядом, но тут же посерьёзнела и сосредоточила всё своё внимание на Сансе. Стащив с подруги грязный колючий плащ и почувствовав, насколько холодны её ноги и руки, она быстрыми движениями растёрла ледяные конечности и укрыла Сансу периной и всеми меховыми одеялами. Побросав в очаг последние дрова, Миранда в нетерпении стала ожидать помощь, время от времени то прикасаясь к руке подруги, чтобы проверить биение сердца, то слушая её неровное дыхание.

Видимо, самым важным вопросом Гилвуд посчитал охрану девушек, потому что первыми в комнате появились воины лорда Нестора, и только потом, когда Миранда раздавала им указания, в комнату вошла служанка со всем необходимым и ворохом женской одежды на плече. Санса всё ещё не пришла в себя, и Миранда начала уже серьёзно беспокоиться по этому поводу, однако в тот момент, когда женщины стащили прочь одеяла и стали смывать засохшие грязь и кровь, она наконец-то очнулась. Сначала Санса инстинктивно дёрнулась, осматривая испуганным взглядом незнакомую обстановку, но Миранда поспешила успокоить её:

— Всё в порядке, — шептала она. — Не бойся. Ты в моей комнате, в безопасности. 

— Где он? Он здесь? — крепко схватив Миранду за руку, вдруг спросила Санса.

— Кто, милая? — непонимающе уставилась на неё Миранда. — Отец-настоятель? Он принёс тебя на руках, но уже ушёл.

Санса хотела было что-то сказать, но замерла на полуслове, потом повернулась на бок, прикрыла глаза и, свернувшись калачиком, затихла.

— Кажется, миледи лучше, но ей необходим отдых и крепкий сон. Прикажете принести сонного вина или макового молока? — поинтересовалась служанка. Миранда отрицательно покачала головой и жестом отпустила прислугу. Та молча собрала все вещи и вышла. 

Миранда знала, что говорить с Сансой или расспрашивать её о случившемся сейчас бесполезно, так что какое-то время она просто сидела рядом. Потом усталость и напряжение прошедшей ночи взяли своё и она осторожно, стараясь не потревожить подругу, пристроилась около неё на кровати и не заметила, как в какой-то момент заснула.

Разбудила её та же самая служанка, аккуратно дотронувшись до плеча и сообщив, что пришёл лорд Хантер.

— Миледи… — громко обратился он к Миранде с порога, но та тут же прижала палец к губам и кивнула на спящую Сансу. — Миледи Ройс, — уже значительно тише повторил он.

Миранда взяла Гилвуда за руку, и вместе они удалились к окну, где стали тихо переговариваться, стараясь не потревожить Сансу. 

— К сожалению, новости весьма неутешительные. На Гарри Хардинга было совершено покушение. Как я понимаю, миледи Хардинг в тот момент была с ним в… хм, спальне, — в этом месте молодой лорд смутился. 

— Кто это сделал? — невозмутимо спросила Миранда.

— Деклан Брайт. Старший брат Лидии Брайт — девушки, которая носила ребёнка Гарри. Похоже, она утопилась с горя, а он узнал об этом и пришёл искать отмщения за жизнь сестры. 

— Я так и знала, что распутство Гарри до добра не доведёт! — выпалила Миранда. — И что случилось?

— Деклан напал на него, а пока они сражались, миледи Хардинг сумела бежать и позвать на помощь. Гарри вышел из схватки победителем, но в последнюю секунду Деклан достал кинжал и воткнул его в грудь соперника. Леди Анья появилась как раз в этот момент. Она послала миледи Хардинг за помощью к старшему брату, та нашла его в Южной башне, но не выдержала потрясений и потеряла сознание прямо на руках у настоятеля. Он сказал, так всё и было.

— Но… — растерянно пробормотала Миранда, — где была стража? 

— Дело в том, — замялся Гилвуд, — что почти все гости разъехались, замок опустел, а дневная охота заняла и утомила всех участвовавших в ней. Да к тому же никто и не думал охранять Гарри столь тщательным образом, кто мог предположить, что ему грозит опасность? Деклан воспользовался этим и каким-то образом пробрался в его покои. Не стоит забывать, что Железная Дубрава, как и любой другой замок, изобилует скрытыми ходами и потайными комнатами, так что сведущему человеку здесь легко передвигаться, оставаясь незамеченным. Брайт был каменщиком, его дед и прадед тоже строили эти стены, так что, возможно, какие-то секреты он и знал. Только теперь гадать уже поздно — Деклан мёртв. 

— А что с Гарри?

— Он ещё жив, но дело плохо, — честно ответил лорд Хантер. — Святой отец оказал ему первую помощь, перевязал и обработал рану, однако полностью остановить кровотечение так и не удалось. Он не стал ничего пока говорить леди Анье, но его прогноз однозначен — Гарри не выживет. Ему остались считанные часы.

Миранда на миг прикрыла глаза, пытаясь переварить эту новость, а потом снова посмотрела на лорда Хантера и придвинулась к нему чуть ближе.

— Милорд, — как можно тише произнесла она, бросив быстрый взгляд на Сансу, чтобы удостовериться, что та всё ещё спит, — тогда у меня возникает вполне законный вопрос. Что будет с миледи Хардинг?

— Когда после гибели Лизы Аррен мы собрались в Рунстоуне, то поклялись, что все будем защищать законного правителя Долины и стоять друг за друга. Сейчас наследник Роберт, но все говорят, что ненадолго. 

— Но ведь и Гарри…

— Тоже вышел из игры.

— А Санса…

— Санса Старк любима всеми нами. Да, многие знаменосцы и лорды присягнули ей на верность, так же, как до этого её деду, отцу и брату, но теперь все Старки мертвы. За Сансой Хардинг ничего не стоит, никакой реальной силы. Я могу ручаться, что все лорды Хартии ненавидят Петира Бейлиша, да и лорды Трезубца его презирают, только этот человек уже не раз доказывал, что способен перевернуть мир с ног на голову. Раньше я был уверен, что они никогда не примут его как своего сюзерена, но сейчас… что помешает ему в будущем добиться от них поддержки и подчинения?

— Значит, только в случае…

— Да, — медленно кивнул Хантер. — Пока ещё призрачная надежда есть. Но совсем скоро всё выяснится. И если она не оправдается… тогда я не знаю, кто сможет защитить северянку от этого человека. Как только станет известно о кончине Гарри, Мизинец тут же придумает какую-нибудь новую комбинацию и получит девушку себе. Не знаю как, не знаю когда, но он сделает это, не сомневаюсь.

Миранда пристально смотрела перед собой, обдумывая слова Гилвуда, и в комнате воцарилось напряжённое молчание. Потом она словно пришла в себя, потянулась за накидкой, надела её и направилась к выходу.

— Сейчас мне нужно срочно поговорить с отцом и остальными, обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Вы со мной?

— Конечно, миледи. Вы всегда можете рассчитывать на меня, — спешно ответил Гилвуд и бросился за своей дамой сердца, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. 

В этот момент Санса открыла глаза. 

Головокружение и слабость всё ещё одолевали её, но она нашла в себе силы отпихнуть меха в сторону и подняться с кровати. Обхватив себя за плечи руками, она неуверенной походкой подошла к окну и увидела удаляющихся Миранду и лорда Хантера. 

Сансу трясло, только не холод был тому причиной, ею владели отчаяние и страх. Она слышала каждое слово, сказанное Гилвудом. 

Значит, её муж умирает. Судьба снова посмеялась над ней. Вечная невеста, обречённая переходить из рук в руки, словно вещь или какой-то трофей. Как долго ей удастся скрывать тот факт, что Гарри так и не стал её законным супругом? Как долго она протянет, прежде чем всё откроется или кто-то выдаст её, и она попадёт в постель очередного лорда или своего названного отца? Миранда права, её положение ужасно — некуда идти, некому доверять, не у кого просить помощи…

Или?!...

Санса замерла, лихорадочно обдумывая недавно услышанное, и медленно, но верно в её голове зрел план. 

«Есть два вида людей: игроки и фигуры», — эхом отдавались внутри слова Петира Бейлиша. 

Что ж, она хорошо усвоила этот урок. 

Боги свидетели — Санса Старк больше не будет очередной фигурой в ненавистной ей и проклятой богами и людьми игре престолов.


	4. Chapter 4

Санса долго стояла на пороге септы, прежде чем войти. Даже твёрдо приняв решение, она не представляла, что действительно найдёт в себе достаточно сил, чтобы совершить задуманное. Глубоко вздохнув, словно перед прыжком в холодные воды Винтерфелла, она шагнула вперёд, в сумрак и тишину храма. 

Старые свечи давно догорели, а новых никто не зажигал, так что внутренне убранство освещалось только тусклым светом, пробивающимся сквозь высокие узкие окна: как и в любом другом замке, септа выполняла также функцию маленькой крепости. Минуту Санса прислушивалась, а потом медленно пошла вперёд, вдоль выставленных ещё со свадьбы рядов скамей, украшенных лентами и цветами. Около исповедальни она ненадолго остановилась, но через мгновение снова двинулась дальше — между фигурами Отца и Матери, сквозь богато убранные позолоченные ворота, в святая святых любого храма.

Человек, облачённый в рясу послушника, повернулся навстречу Сансе и теперь, не двигаясь, молчаливо взирал на неё из-под капюшона.

— Я пришла к вам поговорить, — робко начала она.

Монах не произнёс в ответ ни слова и не двинулся с места.

— Сир Клиган, отрицать бесполезно. Я видела вас, ваше лицо, и уверена, что это вы. Я не уйду, пока вы не заговорите со мной.

Рука медленно поднялась и откинула с головы капюшон. Сандор Клиган бесстрастно посмотрел сверху вниз на Сансу Старк, а потом проскрежетал:

— Как ты узнала?

— Что вы здесь? Пришлые монахи находятся либо в Южной башне, либо в септе. Остальные послушники сейчас в замке, помогают настоятелю, так что я подумала, вы где-то тут.

— Зачем я тебе?

— Хочу попросить о помощи, — стараясь не подавать виду, всё же испуганно ответила Санса. — Вы уже слышали, что случилось?

— Слышал. Твой муж умирает. Но если ты пришла в надежде вымолить у богов его жизнь, то зря стараешься. 

— Нет, я здесь не за этим, — покачала головой Санса и замолчала, а потом резко выпалила. — Вы же знаете, что случилось со мной с того момента, как вы покинули Королевскую Гавань? 

На долю секунды лицо Пса изменилось, но потом снова приняло безразличное выражение:

— Ты о свадьбе с Тирионом? Или о смерти Джоффри? Или о побеге с Петиром? 

— Значит, вы знаете… — робко прошептала Санса. Казалось, она готова была сбежать, но неожиданно храбро сделала шаг вперёд. — Нет, не знаете! А мне теперь терять нечего, так что я вам всё сама скажу… Я была глупой, такой глупой, когда не поехала тогда с вами! Издевательства Джоффри, свадьба с Тирионом, сумасшествие тёти Лизы, когда она попыталась убить меня, ненавистная жизнь в Орлином Гнезде, полная зависимость от Мизинца — моё существование превратилась в ад. Папу казнили, Робб погиб, убили маму и всех, кого я любила, и я осталась одна, одна на всём белом свете! Я совсем, совсем потерялась. Я думала мой кузен Роберт поможет мне, но ему самому нужна помощь. Теперь я пешка, всего лишь пешка в чужой игре и мою судьбу тасуют так же небрежно, как старые игральные кости. Невеста Джоффри, жена Тириона, невеста Роберта, жена Гарри… что дальше, любовница Петира Бейлиша? 

При упоминании последнего подбородок Пса дёрнулся, но он совладал с собой.

— О чём ты?

— Мой брак с Тирионом расторгли, потому что он не был консуммирован. Так вот, мой брак с Гарри… тоже… не был.

— Неужели? — едко ухмыльнулся Пёс. — Я сам слышал, как он хвалился перед всеми, что развлекался с тобой всю ночь.

— Он сделал это для того, чтобы леди Уэйнвуд могла забрать у Петира их долговые расписки. Иначе он бы не отдал их.

— То есть… — с сомнением произнёс он.

— Да. И в этом вся беда.

— И что это должно означать? — настороженно посмотрел на неё Пёс.

— Как только об этом станет известно, союз Севера и Долины распадётся. Брак недействителен — все договорённости недействительны. Мы не сможем объединить эти королевства и я, скорее всего, потеряю надежду вернуть Винтерфелл.

— Так принцесса расстроилась, что не станет королевой? — холодно заметил Пёс.

— Нет, это меня не волнует. Я думаю о том, кому в этом случае продаст меня Петир. Если продаст. Потому что все лорды Хартии знают, что он мечтает лично заполучить Сансу Старк.

Пёс резко сузил глаза, но всё же спокойным голосом спросил:

— А что ты от меня хочешь?

Санса замолчала, явно собираясь с духом. Потом опустила взгляд на нервно стиснутые пальцы рук и медленно выдавила из себя:

— Если бы… если бы я могла доказать истинность этого брака, то обстоятельства… всё сложилось бы совсем по-другому. 

Он пристально смотрел на неё и по мере понимания сказанного, глаза его медленно наполнялись отвращением. 

— Что… ты что это за глупость задумала, девочка? — прохрипел он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я… поимел тебя?

— Нет, сир Клиган, — медленно произнесла Санса, поднимая на него глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали мне ребёнка.

Лицо Пса застыло ледяной маской, долгое время он смотрел на Сансу глазами, полными ужаса и отчаяния, а потом коротко бросил:

— Уходи.

— Но почему, почему вы не хотите мне помочь? Разве я попросила о чём-то ужасном… для вас? 

Он начал медленно приближаться к Сансе, и выражение его лица теперь напоминало звериный оскал. 

— Да откуда ты можешь знать, что это для меня, глупая ты девчонка?!

— А вы не понимаете, что тогда будет со мной! — закричала Санса. — Мне придётся лечь с этим человеком, с моим посажённым отцом. Я ненавижу его, я не хочу быть с ним! Я хочу быть свободной, только и всего, но если всё откроется, мне конец. Вы единственный, кому я могу доверять, единственный, кто может меня спасти! Как вы не можете этого понять?! Мне некуда больше идти.

Пёс подошёл совсем близко, потом склонился и произнёс:

— Хочешь сохранить это в секрете? Никому не доверяешь? А ты изменилась с той поры, как твой ротик болтал милые глупости и не мог удержать в себе ничего ценного.

Мысль об отце отозвалась невозможной болью в груди. Санса потеряла последние остатки самообладания, и по её лицу заструились слёзы.

— Я сказал — уходи, — безжалостно повторил Пёс, отворачиваясь.

Санса поняла, что разговор окончен. Гордо вздёрнув подбородок, она с достоинством удалилась, однако чем дальше шла, тем сильнее плакала. В конце концов, она со всех ног побежала в замок, а когда очутилась в спальне Миранды, безвольно рухнула на кровать, укрыв мокрое лицо ладонями. 

В таком виде и застала её Миранда. Не задавая лишних вопросов, она обняла Сансу за плечи и, нежно гладя по волосам, стала шептать нечто утешительное. Санса подняла к ней заплаканное лицо и в каком-то отчаянии спросила:

— Помнишь, что Мия говорила нам тогда, в Лунных Вратах? Мужчины или лгут, или умирают, или бросают тебя. 

Миранда кивнула и только крепче обняла её, будучи полностью уверенной, что Санса говорила о Гарри.

 

*** 

 

— Принесите ещё воды! — скомандовала леди Анья, меняя очередной компресс на покрытом испариной лбу Гарри.

Настоятель ничего не сказал ей, но она и так знала — всё кончено. Стоило только посмотреть на алое пятно, медленно расплывающееся на чистых повязках, спеленавших грудь её воспитанника, и его частое тяжёлое дыхание, как всё становилось ясно. Эту битву он проиграл.

Дверь отворилась и в комнату вошла Санса. Леди Уэйнвуд пальцем поманила её к себе и внимательно посмотрела в бледное лицо девушки.

— Как ты? — коротко поинтересовалась она.

— Уже лучше, миледи. Но я не о себе беспокоюсь. Я пришла увидеть мужа.

— Похвально, дитя моё. Похвально. Но сейчас ты мало чем ему сможешь помочь. 

— Если вы не против, я всё же останусь с ним рядом. А вечером я бы хотела пойти в септу и провести остаток ночи там, моля богов о защите моего возлюбленного супруга.

Леди Анья долгим проницательным взглядом посмотрела на Сансу, а потом сказала:

— Всё же я не ошиблась в тебе, ты была бы достойной королевой. И, возможно, всё ещё можешь ею быть… — леди Хардинг покровительственным жестом указала Сансе на стул рядом. — Я получила новости от лорда Бейлиша. Он желает срочно прибыть сюда, но я отговорю его. Сейчас тяжёлое для всех нас время и пару месяцев мне будут необходимы покой, а также твоё присутствие и поддержка. Думаю, пока мы сами можем решить, что делать дальше и как поступить в сложившейся ситуации, не так ли, моя дорогая? 

На самом деле это означало, что у Сансы есть два месяца, прежде чем её передадут в чужие руки.

— Как вам будет угодно, — прошептала она.

— Хорошо. Я рада, что мы понимаем друг друга, — взяв Сансу за подбородок, ответила леди Уэйнвуд. — А теперь не буду мешать тебе исполнять свой долг и оставлю наедине с мужем. Если что понадобится, зови прислугу. 

С этими словами она вышла из спальни новобрачных. 

Отказавшись от охраны, леди Анья уверенным шагом тут же направилась в сторону Южной башни. Пройдя внутрь, она миновала первый этаж, по-хозяйски поднялась выше по лестнице и без стука зашла в комнату старшего брата. Потревоженный шумом, он встал ей навстречу.

— Что привело вас на этот раз? — как всегда спокойно осведомился он.

— Гарри пока жив, если вы об этом. Но, как я понимаю, ненадолго.

— Я не был полностью уверен. Тем более, всегда существует надежда.

— Перестаньте! Вы можете быть со мной честны. Я из тех людей, кто предпочитает всегда слышать правду, пусть и горькую. Но не о Гарри я пришла говорить, дело в другом, — леди Анья медленно опустилась на старый колченогий стул, и в этот момент стало заметно, насколько уставшей она была. — Пока этого никто не знает, но сегодня я получила вести из Лунных Врат о Роберте Аррене. После недавних припадков его состояние немного улучшилось, и мейстер разрешил ему небольшие прогулки. Во время одной из них мальчишка захотел покататься верхом и, опасаясь разгневать его, охранники уступили. Упрямец не справился с лошадью и свалился с неё прямо на камни, повредив себе спину. Возможно, он больше не сможет ходить.

— Но при должном уходе…

— Не об этом речь, настоятель, — перебила его леди Анья. — Мой человек сообщил мне, что Петир собирается воспользоваться этим и собрать лордов Хартии, чтобы объявить Роберта недееспособным. В таком случае Роберт сможет в будущем рассчитывать на высокие должности и даже быть лордом-протектором, но не наследовать Долину как её защитник. Это право переходит к Гарри, а он, как вы понимаете, уже не сможет им воспользоваться. И если не произойдёт чуда, то в сложившихся обстоятельствах протекторство лорда Бейлиша продлится не год и не два, оно может стать пожизненным. 

Старший брат сочувственно посмотрел на леди Хардинг.

— Что ж, не могу сказать, что удивлён. Этот человек всегда умел как пользоваться обстоятельствами, так и создавать их для своей пользы.

— Поверить не могу! — сокрушённо покачала головой леди Анья. — Какая ирония судьбы. Одно из самых сильных и влиятельных королевств достанется не достойнейшему из чистокровных лордов, а пришлому безвестному торгашу. Я надеялась, что никогда не доживу до подобного позора.

— Искренне вам сочувствую, но, как я понимаю, вы пришли сообщить мне не только эту новость, — уточнил настоятель.

— Как обычно, вы прозорливы, — вздохнула леди Уэйнвуд. — Мы оба с вами помним, что я обещала вам на Тихом острове: помощь, людей, материалы для строительства. И я не отказываюсь от своих слов, однако львиную долю средств должен был предоставить Петир. Тогда он пошёл на этот шаг, чтобы укрепить своё положение в новой должности, но теперь, когда ему не нужно завоёвывать чужие голоса, я предполагаю, что он под каким-нибудь предлогом откажется от своего слова. Он шагу не ступит без собственной выгоды, а сейчас помогать вам для него всё равно что разбрасывать золотые драконы по ветру. Вы, конечно, можете рассчитывать на меня, но теперь сами понимаете, мои возможности весьма ограничены. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул старший брат, выглядел он при этом совершенно не удивлённым.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — неожиданно искренне сказала леди Анья. — Но вы же останетесь у нас ненадолго? Нужно будет провести похороны и соблюсти все обряды, провести в храме все подобающие богослужения, и раз уж вы здесь, то могли бы…

— Конечно. Я не оставлю вас сейчас, — заверил её настоятель, замечая, с какой надеждой смотрела на него леди Уэйнвуд. Конечно, выглядела она как всегда сильной, но он понимал, что сейчас она всего лишь женщина, которую постигло горе потери.

Леди Анья благодарно кивнула, поднялась со своего места и направилась к выходу.

— Могу я вас кое о чём спросить? — остановил её на пороге старший брат.

Леди Уэйнвуд кивнула.

— Что будет с северянкой?

— Сансой Старк? — хозяйка Железной Дубравы помедлила с ответом. — Скажу вам правду, я не знаю. Она мне нравится, и если бы это было в моих силах, я бы хотела её защитить… но, к сожалению, сейчас отчаянные времена. А у неё нет ничего, кроме королевской крови и собственного имени. 

— Значит…

— Судьба её в руках богов. Надеюсь, сегодня ночью в септе они услышат её молитвы и ответят на них, — печально заметила леди Уэйнвуд, прежде чем уйти.

 

*** 

 

Как и раньше, в храме было тихо и безлюдно. 

В этот раз он освещался десятками новых свечей, однако Санса зажгла несколько сама. Ей показалось, так будет правильно. Переплетя пальцы и склонив покорно голову, она села перед алтарём, и со стороны могло показаться, что девушка молится, однако никто за ней не наблюдал. Здесь она была в полном одиночестве. 

Как так вышло, Санса не стала задумываться. То ли обитатели Железной Дубравы не были особенно набожными, и септа не пользовалась у них популярностью, то ли леди Уэйнвуд отдала приказ оставить Сансу наедине с богами и со своим горем… на самом деле, это было не важно. Какой бы ни была причина, Санса благодарила судьбу за этот момент уединения и спокойствия, за возможность побыть одной посреди того хаоса, что окружал её вот уже столько времени. 

Что она чувствовала? 

Санса искала в себе страх, боль, возможно отчаяние или безысходность, но почему-то этого не было. Всё, что пожирало и мучило её последние дни, ушло. Может быть, чаша её страданий переполнилась, может, она смогла найти в себе новые силы, а может, просто устала, но сейчас она была ко всему безразлична. 

 

Иногда, ну ладно, довольно часто в её голове проскальзывали мысли о Псе. Времена, когда Санса так боялась его, давно миновали, и теперь она помнила другое: как он защищал и по-своему заботился о ней. 

То, что он оказался жив, порадовало её. То, что он оказался рядом — ещё больше.

Теперь он не был воином, она чувствовала, что былая злоба и ненависть покинули его и больше не питали ту чёрную ярость, с которой он когда-то шёл в бой и постоянно жил, но кое-что в нём осталось неизменным: почти осязаемое ощущение силы, исходящее от этого человека. Санса была уверена — как и прежде, Сандор Клиган был несокрушим и смертельно опасен, и почему-то сейчас, полностью понимая и осознавая это, она не испытывала былого ужаса. Скорее спокойствие, уверенность и… чувство защищённости.

— Как всегда усердно молишься своим богам? — раздался голос позади неё.

— Сир Клиган, не ожидала вас увидеть, — не оборачиваясь, произнесла Санса. Не видя, но чувствуя, как он приближается, она встала, приветствуя его.

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы не называла меня так, — чуть раздражённо сказал он, остановившись в двух шагах. Как и все монахи, сейчас он скрыл лицо капюшоном и даже принял обычную для них позу — голова смиренно склонена, а руки спрятаны в широких рукавах одеяния. 

— Не думала вас увидеть, но рада, что вы здесь, — спокойно произнесла она. — Тем более, я этого хотела.

— После прошлой нашей беседы тебе ещё есть что сказать? — заметил Пёс.

— Мне не за что на вас злиться, если вы об этом. Всё, что вы сказали тогда и что всегда говорили, было правдой. Вы никогда не лгали, но ценность данного качества я поняла слишком поздно, — горько усмехнулась Санса. — Я хотела перед вами извиниться. Вы были правы, ослеплённая страхом, я не понимала, что это значит для вас, когда просила о… той услуге.

Санса смущённо опустила глаза и залилась румянцем. 

— Поверьте, я не оправдываюсь, но прошу понять меня. Увидев вас, я обрела надежду, но о самом главном забыла: вы больше не воин, более того, даже не рыцарь, хотя поверьте, последнее утверждение только возвышает вас в моих глазах как мужа, — уточнила она, волнуясь, что он неправильно поймёт её слова. — Теперь вы посвятили себя церкви и отдали свою душу всевышнему, а я… я хотела, чтобы вы нарушили все обеты. Предлагать себя святому брату, что может быть непростительней и греховней для женщины? — сокрушённо покачала головой Санса, а потом неожиданно посмотрела на Пса с несвойственной ей твёрдостью. — Однако я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я сожалею только о том, что ранила ваши чувства, но не о сказанных словах. И если бы пришлось, я повторила бы их снова. Я всё ещё верю, что только вы способны спасти меня от грядущей участи. Я верю вам. Не знаю почему, но я вам доверяю. 

Его лицо всё ещё было скрыто капюшоном, поэтому Санса не знала, какую реакцию вызвали её слова. Возможно, он принял её извинения. А возможно разочарован, осуждает и презирает, осознавая, что теперь она больше не леди, раз говорит такие вещи.

— Это правда? — неожиданно прервал он затянувшееся молчание.

— О чём вы?

— Это правда, что задумал Петир? 

— Я думаю да, — кивнула головой Санса.

— Делал ли он с тобой непозволительное?

— Иногда, — смутилась Санса, — он целовал или прикасался ко мне, ещё когда мы жили в Орлином Гнезде. Он говорил что это любовь отца, но это неправда. А сейчас… уверена, он зайдёт дальше. Через два месяца он приедет сюда, тогда всё и решится.

Между ними вновь воцарилась тишина, и Санса боялась прервать её.

— Твоя взяла, — коротко бросил Пёс и направился к выходу.

— Что… что вы хотите сказать? — пробормотала ему в спину Санса.

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь! Я сказал — твоя взяла. Я сделаю то, что ты хочешь, — резко обернувшись, отчеканил он.

— Сир Кл… то есть брат… милорд, — растерялась Санса. — Спасибо, наверное… Я не знаю, что и сказать… 

— Вот и молчи тогда, пичуга глупая. Сама ещё не знаешь, на что себя обрекла. Ладно. Ещё свидимся. Там и решим когда, — как обычно жёстко ответил Пёс и пошёл прочь.

Санса подняла глаза на лик Матери, прижала руки к губам и внезапно лицо её осветила робкая улыбка. В то же время уже на выходе, закрывая входные ворота, Сандор Клиган с досадой побормотал:

— Старки всё-таки доведут меня до могилы.


	5. Chapter 5

Громкий стук вырвал Сансу из крепкого сна, заставив снова зажмуриться и сморщить лицо от досады. Ведь она совсем недавно вернулась в замок после ночных бдений в септе и проспала, наверное, всего только пару часов. Все знали это, так зачем сейчас её тревожить?

Санса поднялась, прижала пальцы к вискам, стараясь унять пульсирующую боль, и медленно поплелась к двери. Санса была раздражена и злилась, но как только отворила её, тут же позабыла об этом, увидев перед собой леди Уэйнвуд. Стоило только взглянуть на её лицо, и всё становилось ясно.

Вместе с леди Аньей в комнату вошли две служанки. Одна несла зеркало и туалетные принадлежности, вторая держала в руках чёрное траурное платье. 

— Приведи себя в порядок и следуй в мои покои. Гарри там, — коротко сказала леди Уэйнвуд и без лишних слов ушла.

Рыцари и воины, собравшиеся около тела Гарри, склонились в уважительном поклоне, когда вошла молодая вдова и заняла своё место рядом с мужем. Видимо, только её появления они и ждали, потому что после выражения приличествующих случаю соболезнований присутствующие удалились. Даже леди Уэйнвуд в дань традиции оставила Сансу наедине с супругом — этот день она должна была провести рядом с ним. Однако Миранда Ройс явно не испытывала уважения ни к традициям, ни к приличиям, так что через какое-то время ловко проскользнула сквозь почётный караул к своей подруге.

— Ранда, тебе же нельзя сюда! Как ты прошла охрану? — сказала Санса, стараясь говорить как можно тише.

— Охрану, которую обеспечивает лорд Хантер? Не смеши меня, дорогая! — фыркнула Миранда. — Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла…

— Нет-нет! — поспешно ответила Санса. — Я рада, что ты здесь. Я немного… побаиваюсь быть тут одна.

— Я знала, что ты так скажешь. Поэтому и пришла. Ты странная, — усмехнулась Миранда. — Боишься больше мёртвых, чем живых. Хотя он, — она кивнула на Гарри, — уж точно теперь не причинит тебе никакого вреда. 

— Он не был плохим, Ранда. Он не обижал меня, и я уверена, он не хотел делать мне больно.

— Просто у него не было такой возможности. А теперь и не будет, — рассудительно заметила Миранда. — И я не собираюсь придумывать, что бы такое хорошее сказать об этом беспутнике только потому, что он помер.

Санса недолго молчала, а потом неожиданно сказала:

— Наверное, ты права.

— Что? — изумилась Миранда. — Ты не собираешься поведать мне какую-нибудь поучительную истину?

— Нет. Я скажу, что немножко завидую тому, какая ты прямолинейная и смелая.

— Так. Секундочку, — настороженно сказала Миранда. — Сейчас я задам важный вопрос: что ты такое и, самое главное, где тело Сансы Старк? 

— Ранда, прекрати!

— Так всё-таки инкуб или перевёртыш? 

— Ранда! — легонько ударила её по руке Санса. — Неужели тяжело представить, что я такой же человек, как и ты?

— Да практически невозможно! Иногда мне казалось, что сама Мать вселилась в тебя, настолько правильной и благочестивой ты была. Но знаешь… мне всегда это в тебе нравилось. 

— Ты хороший друг, Ранда. 

— Не настолько, насколько мне хотелось бы, — вздохнула она, и её весёлое настроение словно улетучилось. — Я говорила с отцом и другими лордами, но… прости, я не смогла повлиять на них. Они приняли решение ждать и пока не вмешиваться в дела Петира Бейлиша. 

— Спасибо, что попыталась, — благодарно улыбнулась подруге Санса.

— А знаешь, что? — горячо зашептала ей на ухо Миранда, словно боялась, что их кто-то услышит. — Если у меня всё получится с Гилвудом, то я стану хозяйкой Длинного Лука. И тогда, возможно, я смогу спрятать тебя на какое-то время. Конечно, жизнь в клетке не жизнь, но всё лучше, чем быть в постели названного отца.

— Птахе не привыкать жить в клетке, — ответила Санса и вздрогнула от ощущения, которое вызвало это почти забытое слово.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, — уверенно кивнула Ранда, и глаза её неожиданно заблестели.

— Я знаю, дорогая. Я знаю, — крепко обняла её Санса. 

До самого заката девушки так и просидели вместе, успокаивая и поддерживая друг друга, пока охранник не подал сигнал, что настало время ритуала очищения. Комнату снова наполнили мужчины, которые торжественно взяли тело Гарри Хардинга и толпой понесли его в сторону септы. Санса молчаливо следовала за ними вместе с леди Аньей, Мирандой и другими женщинами до самого храма, где уже находился старший брат. Он дождался, пока все сядут на свои места, взошёл на помост и начал обряд. 

От обилия свечей на алтаре и вокруг ликов богов рябило в глазах, жар от их пламени поднимался к самому куполу и постепенно оседал по всему храму, а запах благовоний медленно плыл в воздухе, лениво растекаясь и дурманя окружающих. Всё было очень похоже на день свадьбы, вот только теперь это было для Сансы не начало, а конец несостоявшейся новой жизни. Снова остаться ни с чем, снова потерять всё… Санса прикрыла глаза, медленным глубоким дыханием ослабляя напряжение и успокаивая ритм собственного сердца. Голос настоятеля казался всё дальше и тише, она уже не могла различать слова говорящего, но именно этого ей и хотелось. 

Забыться. Представить, что всё закончилось, что теперь всё хорошо. 

Она свободна… 

Из блаженного покоя её вырвал настойчивый шёпот лорда Хантера:

— Леди Уэйнвуд, прошу простить моё вмешательство, но мне кажется, миледи Хардинг нехорошо.

— Ей и не должно быть хорошо, она только что потеряла мужа, — резковато ответила она.

— Нет, я хотел сказать… то есть… мне кажется, она слишком бледна, ещё немного и она распрощается с тем немногим, что съела за сегодняшний день. 

— Что? — тут же всполошилась сидящая впереди леди Анья и обернулась к Сансе. — Деточка, тебе правда плохо? Тебя тошнит?

Санса открыла было рот, чтобы сказать правду, но тут же поняла, что это шанс освободиться от второй бессонной ночи в септе. Ритуал очищения растянется ещё как минимум на три часа, а сидеть недвижимо всё это время в душной зале не было никакого желания.

— Мне немного нехорошо, меня мутит и голова кружится, но это не важно, я останусь здесь сколько потребуется, — кротко ответила Санса.

— Ни в коем случае! Гилвуд, её нужно проводить в замок. Займитесь этим, а потом возвращайтесь сюда — скомандовала леди Уэйнвуд.

Молодой лорд стал послушно пробираться назад сквозь ряд сидящих рыцарей, бряцая чужой амуницией и грохоча собственными доспехами посреди тишины обряда, чем вызвал укоризненные взгляды многих дам. Наконец добравшись до Сансы, он предложил ей свою руку, помог встать и повёл её к выходу. 

— Милорд, я благодарна вам за помощь, но я сама могу добраться до своей комнаты. На свежем воздухе мне сразу станет лучше, а вам не стоит уходить сейчас, посреди обряда, — попыталась ускользнуть от Гилвуда Санса.

— Я не хочу нарушать ритуал очищения, да и вам быть обузой тоже не желаю, однако отпустить вас одну я не могу. Кто-то должен сопроводить вас в свои покои, — непреклонно ответил он.

— Но вы не учли одного обстоятельства, — доверительно прошептала Санса. — В таком случае получается, что мужчина останется наедине с молодой леди посреди ночи один, в её спальне, в полупустом замке. Это неприлично, вы не находите? Да и Ранде, не думаю, что понравится подобная ситуация. 

При упоминании имени Миранды лорд Хантер побледнел.

— О Семеро, я и не подумал об этом! Действительно, это может бросить тень на вашу безупречную репутацию, — испуганно воскликнул он, пытаясь решить сложившуюся дилемму, но потом его лицо просветлело, — кажется, я знаю, что делать. Подождите секунду! 

С этими словами он оставил свою даму у ворот храма, а сам исчез внутри. Через минуту он вернулся, и не один, следом за ним шёл хорошо знакомый Сансе высокий послушник. Случайно или нет, но из всех прибывших монахов Гилвуд столкнулся именно с Псом.

— Леди Хардинг, вот решение, которое устроит всех. Этот человек проводит вас в ваши покои, — довольный собственной смекалкой, провозгласил Гилвуд. 

Без малейшей тени сомнения он оставил Сансу в надёжных, как он был уверен, руках, вернулся в септу и с чистым сердцем доложил леди Уэйнвуд:

— Я поручил её святому брату. Не сомневайтесь, он должным образом позаботится о ней.

 

*** 

 

Огонь немногочисленных факелов скудно освещал пустые коридоры замка, погружённого в скорбь и молчание. Каждый шаг отдавался эхом, усиленным и отражённым каменными стенами, а холод и одиночество давили настолько, что если бы не огромная безмолвная тень Пса, следующего за Сансой, возможно, она не сдержалась бы и бросилась в Восточное крыло бегом. 

 

Перед дверью своей спальни Санса остановилась, повернулась к своему провожатому и присела в искусном реверансе, прощаясь с ним:

— Благодарю за помощь. 

С этими словами она вошла в свои покои, но с удивлением заметила, что Пёс и не собирался уходить: он скользнул вслед за ней, захлопнул за собой дверь и закрыл её изнутри на засов. Завидев это, Санса невольно попятилась, и у неё вырвалось:

— Что вы делаете?

— А ты как думаешь, что? — проскрежетал он. — Оцениваю красоту и удобство твоей спальни. 

— Я не пони…

— У нас не так много времени, так что щебет свой оставь для другого случая, — пробормотал Пёс, стягивая с себя рясу.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — испуганно повторила Санса.

— Ничего такого, о чём ты сама не просила, — многозначительно ответил Пёс и бросил рясу на один из стульев. Оставшись в потёртых замшевых бриджах и тонкой широкой рубахе, он быстро огляделся, заметил платяные шкафы и тут же направился к одному из них. Распахнув его створки, он без стеснения стал перебирать хранившиеся там вещи, пока не нашёл нечто типа тонкой холщовой попоны. Удовлетворённо кивнув, он бросил её на кровать поверх расшитого шёлком жемчужного покрывала.

Лицо Сансы мгновенно побледнело, когда она поняла, что он собирается делать. 

— Ми-милорд! — пробормотала она, заикаясь и оглядываясь. — Здесь? Сейчас?

— А ты чего ожидала? Менестрелей с дудками и ложе из розовых лепестков? Уж простите, что разочаровал, ваше высочество, — едко ответил он, пытаясь изобразить галантный поклон. — Но если вы передумали…

— Нет! — отчаянно выкрикнула Санса, а потом уже спокойней сказала. — Просто я не ожидала, что… хотя не важно, — мотнула она головой и подняла руки к завязкам платья.

— Оставь это, — резко бросил тут же посерьёзневший Пёс. — Мне не нужно любоваться на твои прелести, чтобы сделать всё, что потребуется. 

В этот момент Санса почему-то подумала о тех женщинах, которых он брал раньше, и о том, что большая их часть отдавалась ему, скорее всего, не по собственной воле, однако предпочла эту мысль прогнать, а слушать и делать то, что говорил ей Пёс. 

Тем временем он неотрывно наблюдал за ней взглядом охотника, словно примеряясь и обдумывая, с какой стороны лучше подойти к намеченной жертве, и этот взгляд вызвал у Сансы мурашки и странное тяжёлое чувство в груди. 

— Прежде чем мы начнём, я спрошу кое-что, — произнёс он низким голосом, когда двинулся к ней и в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. — Ты имеешь хоть какое-то представление о том, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной? 

Он стоял слишком близко, это вызывало чувство смятения, но Санса сумела найти в себе силы посмотреть ему в глаза и ответить:

— Полагаю, что знаю. Леди делит постель со своим суженым, и у него в этот момент… — Санса покраснела, — наблюдается подъём мужского достоинства.

— Достоинства? — хмыкнул Пёс, осклабившись. — Ишь ты, как ловко сказала да красиво описала. Так-то оно всё намного… — он медленно наклонился к её щеке и выдохнул, — грязнее. 

Санса судорожно вздохнула, но не отпрянула от него. Пёс так и стоял, нависая над ней подобно огромному каменному утёсу, когда Сансе вдруг вспомнились шутливые слова Миранды, значение которых она не сразу поняла. Ранда тогда обсуждала знакомых лордов, соответствие их комплекции с размером одного очень важного органа, и помнится, она подшутила тогда над Петиром и его прозвищем Мизинец и со смехом сказала, что у настоящего рыцаря должно совпадать и то, и другое. И вот теперь Санса с нарастающим страхом думала, что же будет с ней, если как мужчина Сандор Клиган окажется так же велик, как и воин.

Санса шумно сглотнула, обведя языком пересохшие губы и, наверное, сделала что-то не то, потому что взгляд Пса тут же изменился, потяжелел, и он произнёс так, что это прозвучало почти угрожающе:

— И чего ты ждёшь, принцесса? Иди в постель. 

На негнущихся ногах она последовала к кровати, сбросив обувь, неловко залезла на неё и улеглась в самом изголовье. Пёс подошёл к краю ложа, но не стал забираться вслед: он взял Сансу за лодыжки и неожиданно одним рывком подтянул к себе, одновременно разводя ей ноги. Она испуганно дёрнулась, но вырываться из его цепких пальцев не стала. 

Он сам отпустил её и медленно, дюйм за дюймом стал приподнимать край траурного платья, не предусматривавшего никаких нижних юбок: только скромность и простота, никакой вычурности. Когда подол соскользнул Сансе на живот, полностью открывая стройные ноги, Пёс на мгновение замер, скользнув взглядом по бледной коже, но потом словно очнулся и нарочито небрежно потянул кусок попоны, поправляя его.

— Чтобы не оставалось следов, — пояснил он.

Обхватив огромными ладонями точёную талию северянки, Пёс подтянул её ближе, удобней устраиваясь у неё между ног, и начал расшнуровывать завязки своих бридж. Санса опустила глаза и с какой-то безысходностью наблюдала за происходящим, боясь пошевелиться. Он поймал её отчаянный взгляд и остановился.

— Тебе же будет лучше, если ты не станешь смотреть, — тихо проговорил Пёс. Санса различила в его словах горечь, однако послушно отвернула лицо в сторону.

Теперь она не имела представления, что происходит, и ей было очень страшно. Хотелось услышать что-то обнадёживающее и успокаивающее, как в детстве, когда все хлопотали вокруг неё, но сейчас она уже больше не была той девочкой, она выросла. Привыкла никого ни о чём не просить, ни от кого ничего не ждать. 

Поэтому она сначала не поверила, когда услышала хриплое: «Я постараюсь не обидеть тебя, пташка». 

Санса закрыла глаза, успокаиваясь и отпуская почти поглотившие её страх и панику. Он дал обещание, а значит, всё так и будет. 

Санса не видела, но почувствовала, что он уже справился со шнуровкой и обнажил чресла, и была уверена, что он немедленно возьмёт её, однако Пёс не спешил. Внезапно она ощутила, как он обхватил её колено и неторопливо, очень осторожно провёл рукой дальше. Сначала она занервничала, а потом расслабилась и подумала, что для неё в этом нет ничего страшного, а ему как мужчине это, наверное, необходимо. Пёс словно прочитал её мысли: всё ещё настороженно, но теперь более уверенно он стал прикасаться к её обнажённому телу. 

Санса почти привыкла к этой ласке, когда мужские пальцы неторопливо переместились на внутреннюю поверхность бедра и ловко, но в то же время очень нежно стали скользить по чувствительной коже. Санса напряглась, но не оттого, что это всколыхнуло в ней былое отвращение, которое вызывали прежние мужчины в её жизни, скорее, наоборот. Казалось, в этот раз всё было иначе: чужие прикосновения рождали на её коже тепло, которое не просто оставалось, оно росло, распространялось дальше ленивыми волнами и оседало где-то глубоко внутри. 

Отчего-то воздух вдруг стал другим, непривычно густым и тяжёлым, и Санса задышала часто и неглубоко, впуская его короткими рывками. 

Касания чужих рук тут же изменились — из тонких, почти невесомых они превратились в настойчивые и требовательные. Санса ожидала, что Пёс позволит себе трогать её там, в самом низу, но этого не случилось. Его жёсткие пальцы всё так же путешествовали по её бёдрам, только в этот раз более раскованно и жадно, а их движения сливались в единый, размеренный и непривычный для Сансы ритм. 

Момент, когда он чуть шире развёл ей ноги и прижался к её животу, немного отрезвил, но уже не испугал Сансу. 

Она помнила, что он просил её отвернуться, и знала, что сделал он это для неё, чтобы спасти от созерцания в такой момент его физического уродства, однако не могла так поступить с ним. Пёс заботился о ней всегда, даже сейчас, и она не позволит себе быть неблагодарной.

Санса повернулась к нему и посмотрела прямо в лицо. Он замер, и в его взгляде скользнуло сомнение и неуверенность, но Санса глаз не отвела. Лёгким жестом она подняла руки и положила ладони ему на плечи, чуть сжимая их. Тогда Пёс опустил руку вниз, туда где прикасались их тела, чуть подался вперёд, и Санса ощутила, как твёрдая плоть упирается в её лоно. 

«Сейчас?» — он не сказал это вслух, но ей и не нужно было.

«Сейчас» — согласно кивнула она, и он толкнулся в неё размеренным плавным движением.

Санса ахнула, распахнув широко глаза, и инстинктивно попыталась отпрянуть, но Пёс ей не позволил. Его рука властно ухватила её чуть ниже талии, удерживая на месте, и на миг он сдержался, подался назад, но тут же снова повёл бёдрами ей навстречу. 

Больше он не останавливался. Теперь Пёс двигался постоянно: то чуть отступая, то снова возвращаясь, постепенно продвигаясь вперёд. 

С каждым разом он стремился быть глубже, и Санса чувствовала горячую ноющую боль внизу живота, когда он проникал в неё, но той невероятной ужасной боли, которую она представляла себе, не было. Наоборот, казалось, что Пёс, который должен был, как и любой мужчина, получать сейчас удовлетворение, сам испытывал её, настолько жёстким и сосредоточенным было его лицо, а огромное сильное тело словно окаменело — Санса ладонями ощущала, как подрагивают от напряжения его плечи. 

Она гадала, как долго всё это может продолжаться, когда неожиданно он замедлил движения, потом словно через силу остановился и хрипло прошептал:

— Будет больно, но я должен закончить. 

Отбросив осторожность, он крепко схватил Сансу, наваливаясь сверху и подминая её под себя. Она испуганно вскрикнула и упёрлась кулаками ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но против железных мускулов Пса была бессильна. Он поднял её бёдра навстречу и, не обращая внимания на протесты, в несколько коротких рывков пришёл к финалу. Какое-то время он не двигался, восстанавливая дыхание, а потом отстранился, и Санса почувствовала, что он покинул её тело.

Санса хотела быть благовоспитанной, но всё же не удержалась и скользнула взглядом по фигуре Пса в момент, когда он отворачивался. Мельком увидев его всё ещё вздыбленный член, она поняла, что Ранда была права в своих рассуждениях — он был такого размера, что было удивительно, как эта штука могла поместиться в женщине, не повредив её нутро.

Санса медленно поднялась на кровати и осмотрела себя: платье совсем помялось, живот испачкан чем-то липким и вязким, бёдра покрыты уже подсыхающей кровью, а ноги отчего-то дрожат, как у новорождённого оленёнка. Она попыталась пригладить волосы и привести себя в порядок, но Пёс, который в этот момент завязывал пояс бридж, протестующе вскрикнул. 

— Ничего не трогай! Сначала тщательно вытрись этим и не оставляй никаких следов, — приказал он, протягивая ей холщовую ткань.

Санса послушно сделала всё, что ей велели, и только потом одёрнула платье, скрывая наготу. Пёс снова надел рясу, накинул капюшон и потянулся к куску ткани, скомканному на кровати. Аккуратно сложив, он спрятал его за пазухой.

— Я сам уничтожу это, — глухим голосом сказал он и направился к двери, но перед тем как уйти, бросил. — Не беспокойся, у Клиганов сильное семя. Ты понесёшь, если на то будет воля твоих богов.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующий день встретил Сансу пасмурным небом, моросящим дождём и саднящей болью внизу живота. Она чувствовала себя разбитой — тело ныло, голова всё ещё была тяжёлой и кружилась то ли от слабости, то ли от голода, и Санса вдруг вспомнила, что действительно вторые сутки почти ничего не ела. Кое-как стянув с себя свалявшееся и мятое траурное платье, в котором заснула, она умылась, переоделась в свою самую непритязательную и скромную одежду и спустилась вниз. 

Большой зал пустовал, так что Санса прошла на кухню, где уже знакомая пожилая служанка позаботилась о ней, накормив свежим хлебом, мясом и горячим пирогом с патокой. После такого обильного завтрака Санса почувствовала себя намного лучше и решилась на прогулку по замку. 

Внутренний двор выглядел опустевшим: многочисленные лошади, повозки и другие средства передвижения больше не заполняли его, равно как и присутствие других людей. Теперь здесь было просторно, спокойно и тихо, прислуга занималась своими делами и хозяйством, и даже немногочисленных домочадцев леди Аньи нигде не было видно. Санса подумала, что наконец-то её ненадолго оставили в покое, и направилась в место, которое ей нравилось здесь больше всего — небольшой сад, раскрашенный в преддверии зимы разномастной листвой.

Санса любила деревья, а в последнее время часто вспоминала Винтерфелл с его многочисленными лесами, скучала по нему, и особенно по той самой богороще, в которой все Старки черпали силу, и где её отец слышал голоса богов. С того дня, как его жизнь забрали, Санса всё яснее чувствовала и твёрже верила в то, что именно Старые боги, эти бестелесные и безликие духи, намного ближе ей, чем поклонение Семерым. И ей всё больше казалось, что вера, которую исповедовал её отец, вера, которая не требовала для себя ни храмов, ни жрецов, ни священных писаний, ни песнопений… она сильнее. Более могущественная и реальная, чем пышные ритуалы семибожья. Хотя, вполне вероятным было и то, что обращение Сансы к Старым богам было всего лишь тоской и болью по утраченному дому и семье. 

Она почти достигла своей цели, когда услышала позади торопливый топот ног и обернулась. Решительная, раскрасневшаяся от быстрого бега и явно взволнованная Миранда быстро приближалась к ней. Ухватив Сансу за руку, она оглянулась по сторонам, убедилась, что поблизости никого нет, и потащила её вглубь сада.

— Санса Старк, клянусь своей задницей, дружить с тобой — всё равно что кататься на подхватившей бешенство кобыле, — с не соответствовавшими словам задорным видом и блеском в глазах выпалила Миранда, когда они наконец остановились.

— Что теперь случилось? — серьёзно спросила Санса, привыкшая хорошего от новостей не ждать.

— Я только что узнала — у нас скоро объявятся гости. Угадай от кого?

— Петир, — выдохнула Санса.

— В яблочко! Сам он пока не приедет — леди Анья отшила его, да и занят он сейчас. Видишь ли, с Робертом произошёл несчастный случай, — Санса в этот момент резко вздохнула, — да не волнуйся, твой кузен жив. Только теперь лорд Бейлиш делает всё, чтобы признать его недееспособным. Твой наречённый папаша небось уже примеряет на себя титул Хранителя Востока.

— Тогда кто приезжает?

— Двое его доверенных людей. Сама я их не знаю, но Гилвуд рассказал мне о них и по описанию это не просто охранники, которые не отличаются умом и сообразительностью. Эти двое на вид тщедушные, но явно ушлые и скользкие типы, от которых жди только неприятностей. Как передал Петир «они призваны обеспечивать безопасность моей дорогой воспитанницы».

— То есть шпионить за мной.

— Естественно. Видимо, он унюхал долгожданный аромат власти и самое главное, такой вожделенной ему северянки, — скривилась Миранда.

— Они будут следить, чтобы я никуда не делась до его приезда. И если я только дёрнусь, они тут же доложат ему об этом, — закусив губу, размышляла Санса.

— Это уж точно! — кивнула Миранда. — Более того, я нашла у отца в столе письмо, в котором Мизинец настоятельно рекомендовал немедленно забрать меня с собой в Лунные Врата. Видите ли, в уходе за Робертом нужна женская рука. Но ты же понимаешь, что всё это бред. Да Роберт меня терпеть не может и запустит, как обычно, ночным горшком, как только я появлюсь перед ним!

— Петир не просто следит, он хочет изолировать меня от близкого окружения, оставляя беспомощной посреди чужих и незнакомых людей, — прошептала Санса и после минуты раздумий уверенно сказала, — Ранда, езжай. Уезжай отсюда, потому что я не желаю для тебя неприятностей. Если ты уговоришь отца остаться, Петир взбесится, потому что это нарушит его планы. Я не хочу, чтобы его гнев обрушился на вас.

— Это если я уговорю отца — с хитрым видом уточнила Миранда.

— Но если, — медленно протянула Санса, — молодая вдова, несчастная и безутешная, со слезами на глазах будет просить лорда Нестора оставить свою дорогую подругу в замке как единственное утешение в это тяжёлое время, то кто сможет упрекнуть его в том, что он уступил мольбам? 

— Будь слабой и беззащитной, выгляди несчастной и… побольше слёз, — наставительно произнесла Миранда. — Мой отец терпеть их не может.

— Хорошо, я буду плакать не переставая, — улыбнулась Санса.

— И на твоём месте в конце я бы обязательно изобразила обморок, — назидательно сказала Миранда. — Мужчины в подобные моменты обычно становятся такими потерянными.

— О, женщины, вам имя вероломство! — с преувеличенным укором произнесла Санса, после чего обе девушки рассмеялись.

— Но серьёзно, ты же понимаешь, что теперь должна быть предельно осторожна? — пряча улыбку, спросила Миранда. — Эти люди — шпионы. Они будут следить за каждым твоим шагом, ловить каждое произнесённое тобой слово и докладывать Петиру. Они станут твоей тенью, так что тщательно взвешивай всё, что говоришь, и обдумывай любое действие, что совершаешь. Не дай им поймать тебя.

— Я всё поняла, Ранда. Спасибо, что предупредила. И поверь, если смогу, я обязательно отплачу тебе за всё, что ты для меня сделала, — уверенно проговорила Санса.

— Послушай, я скажу тебе кое-что и надеюсь, ты всё поймёшь правильно, — спокойно сказала Миранда. — Во-первых, не думай, что я не заметила, как ты помогла мне с лордом Хантером. Не буду забегать вперёд, но, кажется, между мной и Гилвудом всё сложилось, так что если я стану хозяйкой Длинного Лука, считай мы в расчёте. Во-вторых, прости, если это прозвучит для тебя неприятно, но я совершенно не уверена, что ты действительно сможешь выбраться из ямы, в которую попала. Я не знаю, станешь ты королевой или беглянкой, так что, если брать в расчёт перспективы, моя выгода из нашего общения весьма сомнительна, но… ты мне нравишься, правда нравишься, есть в тебе что-то особенное, что давно сгинуло в этом паршивом мире — какая-то искренность и чистота. Так что я вполне осознаю, что действую на свой страх и риск, а риск, как ты уже успела заметить, я люблю. За свои недолгие годы я убедилась, что жизнь весьма коротка, так что нужно извлекать из неё удовольствия здесь и сейчас, чем я, собственно, и занимаюсь. Я делаю то, что хочу, чтобы, возможно, завтра, под лезвием меча в самые последние секунды не сожалеть о своей унылой пустой жизни. А дружить с тобой, Старк, весьма увлекательно и забавно.

— Ты ещё более сумасшедшая, чем я думала, — с нотками уважения заметила Санса.

— Приму это как комплимент, — подмигнула ей в ответ Миранда.

Девушки покинули сад, и Миранда уверенно направилась к замку, но Санса вдруг остановила её.

— Раз уж мы рядом, я ненадолго зайду в септу к Гарри. Я всё же вдова, нужно соблюдать приличия, — Санса не хотела изображать перед подругой ложное горе.

— Конечно, а я сейчас к отцу, подготовлю почву, — непринуждённо согласилась Миранда. 

В септе было как всегда тихо, только сейчас посреди главной залы был сооружён помост, на котором покоился Гарольд Хардинг. Пройдёт день, и по обычаю он будет сожжён на погребальном костре, как любой другой воин, а пока, следуя ритуалу, священнослужители ежедневно молились и заботились о том, чтобы душа его обрела своё место на небесах. Двое послушников постоянно находились в храме, соблюдая условия церемонии, и Санса предполагала, что поблизости был ещё один. Тот, ради встречи с которым она приходила сюда раньше.

Санса села в самом первом ряду, рядом с телом Гарри, и монахи весьма тактично растворились в темноте храма, давая вдове возможность спокойно прощаться с мужем. 

Какое-то время она действительно пыталась молиться и просить богов о небесах для того, кто хоть и недолгое время, но был ей супругом, но потом мысли её приобрели совсем другое направление. 

Санса думала о прошедшей ночи. 

Она была рада, что всё закончилось и, пожалуй, к лучшему, что это произошло так неожиданно. Если бы она заранее знала о предстоящем, то вся извелась бы, представляя себе всякие ужасы, ожидающие её в постели с таким человеком, как Сандор Клиган. 

Конечно, сначала она испугалась, когда Пёс без приглашения вошёл в её комнату и стал раздеваться, но кто бы на её месте не испугался? Вечно молчаливый, суровый и холодный — чего ей было ожидать от него, кроме грубости и жестокости? Тем более, весь опыт Сансы по отношению к мужчинам говорил, что любой физический контакт с ними, даже с собственным мужем, может вызвать в ней только неприятие и отчуждённость, а в отличие от Пса Гарри был красив, очарователен и любезен. Санса и предположить не могла, что такой мужчина, прекрасный во всех отношениях и как никто подходящий под тот образ, который она с детства создавала в своих мечтах, не найдёт ни единого отклика в её душе. И уж конечно, она даже помыслить не могла, что первым мужчиной, с которым она разделит ложе, станет тот, кого она ещё пару лет назад посчитала бы грязным, бездушным, кровожадным, чёрствым и, самое ужасное, низкорождённым мужланом. 

Так что, учитывая свирепый и жёсткий нрав Пса, Санса никак не думала, что на самом деле всё будет не так уж и страшно. 

А вначале даже… приятно немного.

Санса неожиданно вспомнила тяжесть серых глаз, бесстыдно рассматривающих её, силу огромных мужских ладоней, обхвативших её талию и жёсткость мускулов, железным кольцом сковавших её, когда она в последний миг бессильно трепыхалась и пыталась вырваться, и почувствовала, что щёки её начали пылать. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на молитве, но, как назло, разум не слушал доводов рассудка и вкрадчиво подталкивал к другому. 

К мыслям о грубых пальцах Пса на её бёдрах в тот самый момент, когда он разводил ей ноги, и к воспоминаниям об обнажённой горячей коже, теревшейся об её живот, пока твёрдая мужская плоть так медленно двигалась внутри неё… 

Теперь от стыда горело не только лицо. Санса с ужасом осознала, что непрошеное мучительное тепло начало расползаться по всему телу. Она сдвинула ноги и крепко стиснула колени, пытаясь остановить его. 

Боги, да что с ней?! Она в храме, перед телом своего покойного мужа, а в голове творится такое, отчего её благочестивая наставница септа Мордейн, прознай она только, в гробу бы перевернулась. 

Как можно было пасть так низко? 

Санса торопливо поднялась с места, нервно поправила складки платья и, дробно стуча по каменным плитам каблуками меховых сапожек, заспешила к выходу в надежде, что боги не услышали её греховных и непристойных мыслей. Единственное, что хоть как-то утешало её и оправдывало в собственных глазах, так это то, что слава всевышнему, всё кончилось. 

Дело сделано, и Сансе больше не придётся нарушать правила, ложиться в постель со святым братом и испытывать… это. 

 

*** 

 

Дневной свет медленно угасал, растворяясь в надвигающихся сумерках и уступая право первенства приближающейся ночи. Небо было затянуто свинцовыми тучами, которые нависали над пока ещё изумрудными холмами Долины так низко, что казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и их проткнут видневшиеся невдалеке острые шпили башен Железной Дубравы. Моросящий дождь прекратился, но это было только затишье перед бурей, которая могла разразиться в любую минуту. Нужно было торопиться.

Порывы ветра нещадно трепали платье и разметали распущенные волосы Сансы, пока она вместе с остальными молча стояла перед деревянным помостом и ожидала начала церемонии погребения. В одной руке она сжимала факел, во второй держала большую драгоценную чашу, полную красного, как кровь, вина. 

Старший брат склонил голову, тихо произнёс последние слова священного писания и отошёл прочь. Санса посмотрела на леди Уэйнвуд, и та в ответ уверенно кивнула. 

Нетвёрдой походкой Санса приблизилась к искусственному возвышению в человеческий рост высотой, секунду помедлила, а потом бросила факел на сухие ветки. Медленно, но верно огонь занялся, и тогда она поднесла к губам кубок, с усилием осушила его наполовину, а оставшееся вылила в разгорающееся пламя. Вино тут же коварным теплом скользнуло по венам, кружа голову и вызывая у непривычной к нему Сансы слабость, но леди Уэйнвуд была рядом и поддержала невестку. Она отвела Сансу в сторону, и всё так же в молчании они стали наблюдать, как погребальный костёр распространяется всё выше и выше, охватывая тело Гарри.

Когда на землю упали первые тяжёлые капли, всё было закончено.

— Отведите её быстрее в замок, — повелительно обратилась к Миранде и лорду Хантеру леди Анья, отпуская Сансу. — Холодает. Я не хочу, чтобы она промокла и простудилась.

Кивнув в знак согласия, Миранда взяла подругу под руку, и в сопровождении Гилвуда обе девушки торопливо последовали в направлении замка, оставляя многочисленных воинов и одинокую сгорбившуюся женскую фигуру наблюдать, как ледяные капли усиливающегося дождя с шипением растворяются в чёрных углях догорающего кострища. Добежать вовремя они так и не успели. Небеса словно разверзлись и с силой обрушили свой гнев на несчастных людей — студёная вода лилась за шиворот, а ветер холодил кожу, облепляя мокрой тканью замёрзшие конечности. 

В коридоре замка девушки попрощались друг с другом, и каждая направилась в свою комнату. Оказавшись в своих покоях, Санса первым делом стащила с себя пропитавшееся водой платье. Служанки тут же убрали его и, хотя вино всё ещё горячило кровь, заставили Сансу выпить ещё немного, растёрли каким-то ароматным маслом покрытое гусиной кожей тело, облачили в тонкую тунику и почти силком уложили в постель, укрыв меховыми одеялами. Камин уже отдал своё тепло и лениво догорал, так что, покидая комнату, прислуга не стала гасить горящие по обеим сторонам от огромной кровати свечи. Их мерцающее пламя и шум дождя успокаивали, и даже внезапно раздавшиеся в тишине ночи раскаты грома не могли потревожить Сансу. 

Ощущая необычное тепло и негу во всём теле, она смежила веки и тут же провалилась в сон.

 

*** 

 

Проклятая ряса совсем промокла, а капюшон льнул к лицу, мешая разглядеть дорогу, но снять его было нельзя — слишком велика вероятность, что узнают, а он и так сильно рисковал, приезжая сюда. Его знаменитые ожоги хорошо известны, к тому же любой, видевший его в Королевской Гавани, мог бы только по отличительному росту догадаться, что перед ним тот самый Пёс — один из самых злобных и безжалостных воинов Вестероса и телохранитель Джоффри Баратеона. 

Дождь лил как из ведра, а небо и луну укрывали чернильные громадины облаков, так что в наступившей тьме легко было миновать любую стражу и обойти все коридоры незамеченным. Дверь в её комнату была, как всегда, закрытой, но Пса это не смутило. Он настойчиво постучал раз, второй и, в конце концов, послышался звук открываемого замка.

Девчонка возникла на пороге сонной и полураздетой. Она набросила на плечи шаль, но свет ещё не догоревшего камина проникал сквозь ткань её длинной рубашки и очерчивал каждый изгиб стройных ног. Адово пекло!

Пёс чуть оттолкнул её и быстро закрыл дверь. 

— Так и будешь стоять, разинув рот, пока нас не застукают? — зло бросил он, хотя злился только на себя.

— Милорд, я не… что вы тут делаете? — растерянно спросила она.

Знакомый запах защекотал ноздри. Пёс наклонился ближе, втягивая его в себя и мгновенно узнавая. 

— Ты что, пила? — удивлённо спросил он.

— Я должна была, этого требовал ритуал, — сказала она, гордо вскинув голову. 

— Да уж, только пьяной принцессы мне сейчас и не хватало, — с циничной ухмылкой произнёс Пёс.

— А вас, между прочим, сюда никто не звал, — высокомерно заметила девчонка.

— Так значит, твой план отменяется?

— О чём вы? Всё уже сделано, — ответила она, нервно сглатывая. 

— О, так ты полагала, что всё совершается мгновенно, по волшебству? Хотя… преисподняя, я же забыл, с кем говорю! Позволь тебя просветить, милое создание, — жёстко произнёс он. — Дело в том, что иногда одного раза может быть и достаточно, но по законам природы, чем чаще трах… женщина ложится с мужчиной, тем выше вероятность, что он её обрюхатит. 

— Что? — переспросила она, а потом вдруг покраснела. — О… 

В стальных глазах почти отразилась тень жалости.

— Я не думала… То есть, нам нужно продолжать… встречаться? — поинтересовалась она неожиданно спокойно, хотя Пёс думал, испугается до одури.

— Тебе решать. Моё дело сказать правду и сделать что попросили, — он пожал плечами и постарался выглядеть безразлично. 

Она плотнее закуталась в шаль и опустила глаза, размышляя. Потом снова посмотрела на него и уверенно кивнула.

— Я согласна. Если так будет правильно, то я согласна. 

В том, что они делали, не было ничего правильного, но Пёс благоразумно промолчал, а только поправил прилипший к волосам капюшон. В этот момент девчонка встрепенулась и заговорила:

— Милорд, вы застали меня врасплох, и я совсем забыла о манерах! Вы же совсем промокли. Снимите одежду, я попробую хоть немного высушить её около очага. 

Он неохотно стащил рясу, но остальное снимать не стал. Девчонка забрала её, аккуратно отжимая с особо мокрых мест воду, придвинула ближе к огромному камину деревянный стул и развесила на нём монашеское одеяние.

— Я подброшу немного дров, чтобы быстрее высохло, — пояснила она.

— Можешь не торопиться, у нас вся ночь впереди, — сказал Пёс и тут же понял как двусмысленно это прозвучало.

Очевидно, она не заметила другого подтекста в его словах, потому что тут же с интересом спросила:

— Почему вы так в этом уверены?

— Потому что никто не посмеет беспокоить вдову после того, как она собственными руками сожгла своего мужа. Эту ночь она проводит одна, в молитвах и скорби. Ты бы знала это, если бы потрудилась узнать о ритуале до конца, а не только часть, связанную с факелами и вином, — ответил Пёс, демонстративно сложив руки на груди.

— Кстати, спасибо что напомнили, — без малейшего намёка на смущение сказала она и направилась к столу, на котором стоял оставленный заботливыми служанками кубок и стеклянный штоф. Ловко откупорив его, она тут же наполнила чашу почти до краёв и поднесла Псу. — Милорд, выпейте. Вы, наверное, совсем замёрзли, а как я сегодня уже поняла, это лучшее средство от простуды. 

Он не двинулся с места, но она продолжала упорно стоять перед ним, предлагая чашу и не отрывая от Пса пристального взгляда. Внезапно она поднесла кубок ко рту, сделала из него большой глоток и, протянув вино назад, неожиданно спросила:

— Не побрезгуете? 

Пёс наблюдал за ней, не понимая, что она делает. Пытается сегодня казаться храброй? Однако чашу он всё-таки взял и теперь смотрел на неё, автоматически отмечая край, который касался девичьих губ. 

— Что-то не так? — спросила она, словно не понимая причины промедления.

— Ничего. Просто я давно не пил ничего крепче молока, — усмехнулся он.

— Я снова заставляю вас нарушать обеты? — если бы он не знал её, то подумал бы, что в её глазах скользнул лукавый огонёк.

— Нет. Монахам позволено вино. Я сам выбрал воздержание, чтобы сохранять ясность рассудка. 

Действительно, прошло уже много месяцев с того времени, как он позволял себе напиваться и травиться любым пойлом до тех пор, пока не проваливался в долгожданное забытье. Долгие годы оно было единственной радостью в его скудной и убогой жизни, но больше Пёс его не жаждал. Беспамятства ему с лихвой хватило в первые дни на Тихом острове, когда старший брат каким-то образом притащил туда его бессознательное тело. Гниющая на ноге рана и страшная лихорадка тогда совсем подкосили Пса, вызывая адские муки и пожирающий всё тело жар, и целых три дня он только и делал, что напрасно пытался выбраться из клубка кошмаров, в которые его погружал воспалённый разум и о которых он никогда и никому не расскажет. Три дня он цеплялся за пожирающую нутро и немилосердно терзающую каждую жилу боль, только для того, чтобы помнить, что он всё ещё жив. Три дня он изо всех сил боролся, стараясь делать то, чего всегда избегал — оставаться в ясном сознании. 

Она продолжала выжидающе смотреть на него, и он уступил: начал пить из кубка долгими медленными глотками. Вино тут же скользнуло внутрь согревающей коварной волной, вызывая забытые ощущения и притупляя непрошеные воспоминания. 

— Раз уж нам придётся теперь видеться, то я должна сообщить вам кое-что, — она первой нарушила возникшую тишину. — Скоро сюда прибудут люди Петира, чтобы следить за мной. 

— Хм, а я-то уж только подумал, что поганец задержался. Терпеть не могу этого подлого ублюдка ещё со времён Королевской Гавани. Никогда не сражается лицом к лицу, всегда бьёт исподтишка. Ума не приложу, как твой отец мог тогда… — Пёс тут же оборвал себя на полуслове.

Девчонка побледнела, но голосом заговорила твёрдым:

— Говорите, милорд, не стесняйтесь. Я может быть и глупа, но не настолько, чтобы не знать, что такое этот человек. Я уверена, что именно он первопричина всех моих несчастий. Он более других виноват в том, что Винтерфелл разорён, а вся моя семья, все Старки до единого истреблены, вырезаны и уничтожены. 

Псу не понравилось, куда зашёл этот разговор, и он подумал, что сейчас она заплачет. Это заставляло его нервничать, потому что он был тем, кто знал, как одним движением сломать человеку шею, снести голову или вспороть брюхо, но вот что делать с плачущими леди понятия не имел. Он автоматически допил свой кубок и отставил прочь, с опаской поглядывая на девчонку и каждую секунду ожидая рыданий, но их не последовало. 

Вместо этого она посмотрела перед собой взглядом, который был много хуже слёз. Взглядом, напоминавшим тот, которым она когда-то одарила на мосту Джоффри и которым вглядывалась в зияющий тёмный провал под их ногами. 

— Не все, — разорвал молчание Пёс. 

Она непонимающе посмотрела на него.

— Что вы сказали? 

— Не все Старки. Арья жива.

Девчонка дёрнулась как от удара и уставилась на него обезумевшим взглядом, в котором сочетались страх и надежда, а Пёс продолжил в присущем ему духе:

— Конечно, эта мелкая пакостница — настоящая заноза в заднице и притягивает к себе неприятности, но, по крайней мере, когда я последний раз её видел, она была жива.

— Арья жива? Создатель, но… как? — её голос дрожал.

— Она сумела выбраться из Королевской Гавани, а встретились мы в районе Трезубца, когда я был в плену у Братства Полого Холма и получил вот это, — он потянул рукав и указал на предплечье левой руки, которое обвивал страшный ожог. — Оттуда я забрал твою сестру и повёз Роббу, но в Близнецах мы попали прямо на Красную Свадьбу, так что пришлось срочно уходить. Мы хотели уплыть на корабле в Долину Аррен к твоей тётке, но в Солеварнях я поцапался с людьми Григора и получил рану, которая вскорости воспалилась, и больше я не мог идти. Арья сбежала, а меня нашёл старший брат и выходил. Так я попал на Тихий остров.

— Не могу поверить, вы оберегали мою сестру!

— На твоём месте я бы поумерил свой пыл, — хрипло проворчал Пёс. — Я зол на неё, твоя сестрица заслуживает хорошей порки и как только она попадётся мне в руки, она её получит.

— Вы всегда выглядите суровым, но я знаю, каким милосердным вы можете быть. Милорд, вы не представляете, что для меня значат новости, которые вы принесли, — она смотрела на него снизу вверх таким взволнованным и восторженным взглядом, каким никто и никогда на него не смотрел. Внезапно лицо её изменилось, и она растерянно произнесла: — Вы сказали, что были на Красной Свадьбе? 

Он не хотел говорить ей правду, но по-другому не умел.

— Да, мы были там. Попали в самое пекло. Я-то сразу понял что к чему, а она как с ума сошла и хотела прорваться в замок и спасти мать и брата. Там была бойня, самая настоящая, они наверняка уже были мертвы, да и она бы не выжила — никто не стал бы щадить волчье отродье. Но я решил не выяснять это — оглушил её и увёз оттуда. — Пёс замолчал и посмотрел сверху вниз вызывающим взглядом «давай, скажи теперь, какой я герой». С напускным безразличием он добавил, — Может, настоящий рыцарь и спас бы их…

— Любой другой сгинул бы в этой резне. А вы защитили единственное, что осталось от моей семьи, — неожиданно резко перебила его девчонка, а потом, глядя прямо ему в глаза, тихо произнесла. — Я скажу вам кое-что, милорд. За последние два года я осознала одну вещь: иногда самым тяжёлым и страшным, самым горьким и трудным для тебя становится не участие в битве, не момент, когда ты сознательно идёшь навстречу смерти, спасаешь чужую жизнь или отбираешь её, а простое, обыкновенное решение — выживать. 

Он мог ожидать от неё чего угодно, но не таких слов. В этот момент он внезапно понял, насколько та девочка, которую он помнил по Королевской Гавани, выросла. В единый миг он увидел её по-другому — сильной, красивой, полностью расцветшей женщиной. 

Эта мысль отдалась горячим током крови и тяжестью в чреслах, и сохранять напускное безразличие становилось всё тяжелее. 

Особенно когда она подошла совсем близко и сделала то, о чём такой низкорождённый как он и помыслить не мог — опустилась перед ним на колени.

— Меня оскорбляли много раз. Меня били, заставляли унижаться и падать ниц перед ничтожествами, не стоившими и ломаной медной монеты, но мнившими себя богами. И я подчинялась чужой власти, смирялась и выполняла то, чего от меня хотят. Но сейчас… сейчас я делаю это по собственной воле. Милорд, я преклоняюсь перед вами и благодарю за спасение моей сестры. Я знаю, что у меня нет ничего, но если есть хоть что-то, что я могу для вас сделать…

Проклятая девчонка со своими благородными штучками! 

Смотрит на него снизу вверх своими кроткими васильковыми глазами, улыбается алыми и влажными от вина губами и не понимает что делает. Сейчас он мужчина с опасной смесью опьянения и желания в крови, а рыцарство и бескорыстие — не в его правилах, и пока звучали её последние слова, услужливое воображение уже создало яркий и непристойный, но невероятно соблазнительный образ. Член тут же затвердел, потому что только одна мысль о ней, стоящей перед ним на коленях, ласкающая его своим сладким невинным ртом, пока он крепко держит её за волосы, направляет и задаёт ритм… 

Он стиснул зубы и, пытаясь избавиться от этого видения, мотнул головой, словно пёс, прогоняющий надоедливое насекомое. Схватив девчонку за плечи, он резко поднял её и рявкнул:

— Перестань! 

Он думал, что испугает её, но зря. Она спокойно посмотрела ему в лицо и бесстрастно ответила:

— Хорошо. 

Пёс разжал руки и чуть оттолкнул её, отпуская. Он не хотел причинять ей боль, ведь он пообещал никогда этого не делать и теперь сожалел, что принял от неё тот кубок. Ему нельзя терять над собой контроль, потому что все те вещи, о которых он много раз думал и которые вполне способен сейчас совершить, с ней делать нельзя. 

А она как будто не понимала, что с ним творится, и невозмутимым, будничным тоном, словно для неё это обыденность, обратилась к нему:

— Что ж, раз сегодня нам не нужно спешить, и если вы не против, то я бы предложила вам остаться. И надеюсь, в этот раз вы разделите со мной ложе так, как подобает делить его мужчине и женщине, — Пёс понял, что она имела в виду прошлый раз, когда он взял её, даже не удосужившись улечься в постель. 

Он знал, что эта ночь так закончится, но не думал, что она сама решится на это. Наверное, впечатлена новостями о сестре и хочет отблагодарить за её спасение. Что ж, он не будет играть в благородного, а возьмёт то, что сможет, и что она сама ему предлагает. 

Она забралась на постель, но когда он попытался сделать то же самое, остановила его:

— Милорд, ваша рубашка ещё влажная. Может быть, всё-таки снимете её? 

Он не хотел, чтобы она смотрела на все уродливые рубцы, что оставили на нём многочисленные битвы, но решил сделать так, как она просила. Негоже портить ей простыни своими мокрыми тряпками. Пёс стянул рубашку через голову и бросил куда-то в сторону кресла.

— Так лучше, — невинно улыбнулась она. 

Он опёрся руками о край кровати и тут же плавно скользнул на неё, медленно надвигаясь на девчонку. Немного испуганно она начала пятиться назад до тех пор, пока не упёрлась в деревянное изголовье, а он неотступно следовал за ней, не отрывая взгляда. Остановился он только у её ног, чтобы оглядеть открывшееся ему зрелище: её тело было всё как на ладони, а полупрозрачная туника просвечивала, облегая обольстительные женские формы. В свою очередь она тоже позволила себе его рассматривать — её взгляд с лица переместился на огромную медвежью грудь и стал сползать всё ниже, по покрытому шрамами сплетению рёбер и поджарому животу, пока не упёрся в пояс бридж. Её щёки опять заалели, и он понял, что она заметила, насколько тесно ему в них было и как велико его возбуждение. 

Он думал, что его похоть и уродливые шрамы оттолкнут её, но этого не случилось. Всё ещё смущаясь, она потянулась к нему и робко дотронулась до самого старого и уродливого рубца. Прикосновение было лёгким и нежным, и Пёс напряжённо застыл от этой ласки, а она, не видя препятствий с его стороны, тут же осмелела и стала исследовать его торс, тонкими прохладными пальцами проходясь по жёстким буграм мышц. 

— Я догадывалась, но не думала что вы… такой сильный воин, — прошептала она, проводя по его животу. 

В пекло всё, с него довольно! 

Он стремительно подался вперёд, опираясь на руки и нависая над ней, и в этот раз она сама раздвинула ноги, принимая его. Отросшие волосы свернулись от дождя волнами и теперь свисали по обеим сторонам от лица Пса, скрывая его, что было только к лучшему — ей не придётся любоваться на это отталкивающее зрелище. 

Её рубашка уже задралась выше колен, так что ему осталось только потянуть за край, оголяя живот и бёдра. Пёс провёл по ним ладонью и почувствовал, насколько легко скользит рука по бархатистой и умащенной маслом коже, а когда наклонился чуть ниже, то ощутил исходящий от неё терпкий аромат каких-то трав. 

Сдерживаться было выше сил, и он жадно впился пальцами в её бедро, обхватывая его, приподнимая выше и тесно прижимаясь ноющим пахом к её лону. Этого казалось всё равно мало, так что он резко рванул завязки пояса, расстёгивая и одновременно стаскивая вниз мешающие бриджи. 

Её, наверное, испугал его напор, но все мысли и сожаления мигом растворились в томительном и сладком ощущении, которое он испытал, ритмично скользя твёрдой плотью по её оголённой коже и оставляя на ней влажные следы своего возбуждения. Ворот её рубашки развязался и сбился, открывая тонкую ключицу, и Пёс склонился к ней, согревая своим частым дыханием и вбирая в себя такой будоражащий кровь запах её тела. Рука сама потянулась, сминая мягкую округлость женской груди и скользя пальцами по напряжённому соску. 

Ждать дольше было невозможно, почти больно, хотелось отбросить осторожность и погрузиться внутрь одним рывком, на всю глубину, двигаясь сильно, размеренно и жёстко…

Пусть пташка потерпит, но сегодня он не станет спрашивать у неё разрешения. 

Он направил напряжённый член к её входу, и неожиданное открытие заставило его на миг замереть.

Неужели влага? 

Пожри его все круги ада, она была мокрой! 

С хриплым стоном он выгнулся, забросив её ноги выше и заставив обхватить коленями его талию, и одним движением бёдер взял её. Она застонала, возможно от боли, но Пса сейчас это мало заботило и наоборот распаляло. Он ощущал только то, что девчонка была влажной и тесной настолько, что это лишало рассудка и воли. Что ж, он снова убедился, что все те грязные мужские разговоры стражников об аристократках, которые он часто слышал пока служил в Королевской Гвардии, чистая правда. Совокупление с простолюдинкой никогда не сравнится с обладанием благородной леди.

Первые мгновения его ещё хватало на то, чтобы немного подготовить её. Двигаться медленно, то отступая, то снова погружаясь, но потом выдержка оставила его, и больше он не был так сдержан. 

Ритмично толкаясь окаменевшим от жгучей похоти членом, он стал проникать в неё каждый раз всё глубже, пока не начал входить настолько глубоко, насколько позволяло её тело. Он слышал её вздохи и робкие вскрики и чувствовал, как дрожащие пальцы остро впиваются в его плечи, но словно в отдалении — всё перебивал бешеный гул его сердца. С каждым новым рывком остальные ощущения стирались, пока не остался только острый, изматывающий и нестерпимый звериный голод.

Чувствуя, как тело затапливает подступающая разрядка, Пёс скользнул руками вдоль тонкой женской талии вниз и властно сжал ягодицы, приподнимая навстречу своим движениям. Она послушно выгнулась, и это стало последней каплей. Его огромное тело содрогнулось, он толкнулся в неё как можно глубже и с низким утробным рычанием кончил. 

В этот раз ему понадобилось больше времени, чтобы восстановить дыхание. 

Пёс осторожно вышел из её тела и плавно перекатился набок, освобождая девчонку от своего веса и украдкой наблюдая за ней. Не было заметно, чтобы она боялась или сердилась — щёки её покрывал румянец, а глаза блестели и в этот раз точно не от слёз. По крайней мере, она не злилась на него, и то ладно. 

Он подтянул бриджи, придерживая их на бёдрах, вылез из кровати и пошёл к тому самому шкафу. Вытащив оттуда очередной кусок ткани, он повернулся и направился назад, но невольно замедлил шаг, наблюдая за открывшейся ему картиной. 

Свечи почти догорели, угасая редкими всполохами, но всё ещё освещали часть комнаты, кровать и лежащую на ней девушку, которая прикрыла глаза и лениво вытянулась на простынях. Её рыжие волосы разметались по подушке, рубашка совсем задралась, открывая длинные ноги и плоский, влажный от пота живот, а ворот сбился вниз, обнажая тонкую шею и мраморные плечи. 

Красива настолько, что смотреть больно. 

Санса Старк.

Мечтать о ней всегда казалось ему полным безумием.


	7. Chapter 7

Выпитое вино иссушало горло, требуя нового спасительного глотка, шум в голове хоть и не причинял боли, но досаждал изрядно, а открыть глаза казалось сейчас задачей и вовсе невыполнимой. Медленно разлепив веки, Санса сощурилась от яркого света и тут же поморщилась — очевидно, ей понадобится немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Испытывая на себе в данный момент последствия ночных возлияний, Санса мысленно твёрдо дала обещание — столько пить она больше никогда не будет. Она потёрла тыльной стороной ладони заспанное лицо, убрала с него волосы и, глубоко вздохнув, перевернулась на другой бок. 

Сначала ей показалось, что она всё ещё спит. Санса снова протёрла глаза, но картинка ни капли не изменилась: рядом с ней на кровати лежал Сандор Клиган. 

Он спал на животе, распластавшись по постели и занимая добрую половину ложа, даже учитывая его поистине королевские размеры, лицо было повернуто к Сансе здоровой стороной, а огромные руки обнимали скомканную подушку. Его чуть вьющиеся длинные волосы падали на лицо и обвивались вокруг шеи, обнажённая спина медленно вздымалась в такт дыханию, и Санса невольно скользнула по ней взглядом, отмечая плавность линий, хотя та и состояла сплошь из сплетений могучих мышц. 

Очевидно, движения Сансы потревожили Пса, так что он заворочался, сонно пробормотал что-то и перевернулся на спину. Какое-то мгновение Сансе казалось, что он снова уснул, однако Пёс опять пошевелился, широко зевнул и, подобно большому зверю, потянулся, разминая затёкшие после сна члены. Запрокинув руки за голову, он напряжённо выгнулся, и в этот момент Санса могла в подробностях разглядеть, как перекатываются под кожей огромные мускулы. 

Неожиданно это показалось ей… красивым.

Перед глазами тут же мелькнули события прошедшей ночи, тот самый момент, когда она позволила себе трогать Пса и вот так же с любопытством рассматривать его, пока янтарный свет танцующего на сквозняке пламени очерчивал каждую жёсткую линию его тела. Внезапно Сансе вспомнилось другое. Как ей стало жарко от его взгляда, низ живота свело и между ног стало скользко, а потом, когда он вошёл в неё и стал двигаться, немного больно и в то же время горячо… однако ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы он отпустил её или останавливался. Тогда ей стало очень стыдно за подобные желания и чувства, но… сладко и стыдно одновременно. Разве такое бывает?..

Поток её мыслей прервал Пёс. Он глубоко вздохнул, открыл глаза, какое-то время с недоумением разглядывал потолок, а потом повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на Сансу. Теперь он был обращён к ней другой стороной лица, той которую она всегда старалась избегать и не замечать, но почему-то в этот раз шрамы не показались Сансе такими уж отвратительными и отталкивающими. Наверное, она к ним уже просто привыкла. 

Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, когда внезапно выражение глаз Пса изменилось, он резко поднялся, напряжённо прислушиваясь к чему-то, а потом кинулся к окну. Санса проснулась буквально минуту назад, вино шумело в голове, мешая сосредоточиться, но смысл действий Пса она поняла, потому что наконец-то заметила то же самое, что и он. 

Уже давно рассвело.

Страх начал медленно расползаться в груди, ядовитой волной подбираясь к сердцу. 

— Двор полон людей, солнце уже часа три как встало, — на удивление бесстрастно сказал Пёс.

— Боги, что я наделала? — сокрушённо прошептала Санса.

— Что у тебя за проклятая манера винить себя во всём и отвечать за чужие проступки? — рыкнул он, быстро передвигаясь по комнате, собирая свои вещи и по ходу одеваясь. — Я должен был быть осторожнее. Вино всегда коварно, а любовные утехи способны усыпить бдительность любого мужчины. 

— Но ведь это я первая подала вам вино и попросила остаться! — испуганно воскликнула Санса. 

— Прежде всего — никаких слёз! Твои стенания тут не помогут. Ситуация, конечно, дерь… не очень хорошая, — поправился Пёс, — но не безвыходная. Главное сейчас — спуститься во двор, а там уж я…

Раздался стук в дверь и послышался громкий голос леди Аньи.

— А вот сейчас действительно дерьмовая, — подытожил он.

Санса подхватилась с места, бросилась к сундуку и начала судорожно в нём рыться, разыскивая платье. Когда она нашла подходящее, то стала спешно натягивать его на себя, пытаясь вдеть руки в длинные рукава и одновременно справиться с завязками. В результате она совсем запуталась и сбросила его на пол, сгребла в охапку и снова затолкала в сундук. Пёс всё это время молча наблюдал за ней.

— Что мне делать, милорд, что же мне делать? — пролепетала она. 

Он подошёл к ней, взял за плечи и легонько встряхнул.

— Прежде всего, успокойся, — жёстко сказал он. — Я знаю, ты справишься, — и в его глазах сквозила такая уверенность, что она невольно передалась и Сансе. 

Она закусила губу и сморщила лоб, напряжённо раздумывая, потом неожиданно схватила Пса за руку и силком потащила за собой. Остановившись около маленькой двери в смежную комнату, Санса толкнула его к ней:

— Милорд, ни звука. Я попробую отвлечь леди Уэйнвуд, а потом мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

Псу пришлось пригнуться, чтобы втиснуться в низкий проход, но Санса не стала ждать, пока он спрячется: она молнией кинулась к креслу, схватила с его спинки шаль, набросила на плечи плотнее, укутываясь, и поспешила к входной двери. Перед нею она на миг остановилась, взбила руками волосы, чтобы они казались как можно более спутанными, и постаралась придать своему лицу сонное выражение. 

— Простите, что так долго, но сегодняшняя ночь была нелёгкой для меня, — опустив глаза, кротко приветствовала Санса ожидающую на пороге леди Анью, за спиной которой в качестве сопровождения стояла та самая прислуга, которая ухаживала за приезжей северянкой и раньше.

— Для всех нас, дитя моё, для всех нас, — холодно ответила леди Уэйнвуд, обвела комнату медленным изучающим взглядом, но, к облегчению Сансы, внутрь заходить не стала. — Я подумала, что этим утром тебе понадобится помощь, поэтому попросила Анну и Хельгу присмотреть за тобой. Ты ведь не против?

— Ну что вы, я рада любой помощи, — как всегда смиренно отреагировала Санса, с замиранием сердца наблюдая, как обе женщины вошли в её комнату и начали потихоньку прибираться в ней.

— Тогда я оставлю тебя. Вообще-то только что прибыли люди твоего названного отца, они ждут меня в кабинете, так что я должна поприветствовать их и обсудить кое-какие дела. А потом придёт и твоя очередь познакомиться с ними, — с этими словами леди Уэйнвуд развернулась и зашагала прочь.

Новости Сансу не порадовали, она проводила леди Анью взволнованным взглядом, но когда обернулась, то обнаружила, что всё оказалось ещё хуже. Она буквально застыла на месте от ужаса, когда увидела, как одна служанка открыла дверь в комнату, где находился Пёс, и вошла туда. Слова предостережения застряли в горле, Санса перестала дышать, в любой момент ожидая женского крика или зова о помощи, но всё было тихо. На ватных ногах она прошла в гардеробную и обнаружила пожилую женщину перед очагом, где та мирно складывала поленья и разгребала остатки золы. Пса нигде не было видно. 

— Госпожа, я сейчас всё уберу, растоплю камин и приготовлю ванну, если изволите, — сказала Хельга как только заметила вошедшую в комнату хозяйку.

— Нет, сейчас не стоит. Мне нужно идти к гостям, меня ждут люди лорда Бейлиша. Отложим это до вечера, — поспешно ответила Санса. — Помогите мне привести себя в порядок и можете пока быть свободны.

— Как скажете, госпожа, — спокойно ответила прислуга, медленно поднимаясь с колен и вытирая испачканные сажей руки.

Хельга вернулась назад в спальню, где вместе со второй служанкой они застелили кровать, убрали комнату, расчесали и уложили Сансе волосы и одели её, пока та считала каждую секунду и всё это время сидела как на иголках, бросая короткие взгляды в сторону смежной комнаты и гадая, что же случилось с Псом. 

Как только они закончили свою работу, вежливо раскланялись и ушли, Санса тут же бросилась прочь из спальни. Пса по-прежнему не было видно, так что Сансе ничего не оставалось, кроме как тихо позвать срывающимся от волнения голосом:

— Милорд, вы тут? 

Со стороны, где хранилось оружие Гарри, а также его амуниция, раздалось какое-то скрежетание, и Санса медленно пошла на источник звука. С опаской открыв тяжёлую дверцу громоздкого, но узкого шкафа, она могла наблюдать, как оттуда на неё угрюмо уставился Сандор Клиган. 

Наверное, он не дышал, чтобы поместиться в нём.

— Даже не думай, что я повторю это ещё раз. Пусть лучше четвертуют, — прорычал он, распахнув шире створки и с мрачным видом вылезая на свободу.

— Боги, обошлось! — наконец свободно выдохнула Санса, вытирая со лба выступившие бисеринки пота.

— Ещё нет. Я слышал, люди Петира уже здесь. Нужно немедленно что-то решать. Сидеть здесь до вечера мне нельзя, сюда в любой момент может заявиться кто угодно, — с всё ещё грозным видом сказал Пёс. — Похоже, у нас два варианта: либо мне на свой страх и риск попытаться выбраться отсюда, либо тебе выдумать настолько правдоподобную историю, объясняющую присутствие мужчины в твоей спальне, чтобы в неё поверили. И если в первом случае шанс хоть и мизерный, но есть, то во втором… сама понимаешь, — Пёс оскалился, словно подобная идея его развеселила. — Поёшь ты всегда складно, пташка, но не настолько.

Санса слушала Пса, с рассеянным видом осматривая комнату, но в то же время обдумывая каждое его слово. Взгляд её скользнул по голым каменным стенам, огромной ванной посреди комнаты, расшитому гобелену с гербом Уэйнвудов… и внутри шевельнулось что-то знакомое. Воспоминание, давно утерянная мысль, найти которую почему-то казалось для Сансы сейчас очень важным.

— Чего молчишь? — хмуро поинтересовался Пёс.

— Подождите! — перебила его Санса. — Мне нужно подумать. 

Она прикрыла глаза и попыталась нащупать, поймать то ощущение, которое свербило нутро и не давало покоя. Что было последним? Стена… зелёный с чёрным герб Уэйнвудов… 

Санса крепко зажмурилась и стиснула пальцы рук, напряжённо исследуя глубины собственной памяти. Гилвуд, он что-то говорил Миранде, пока Санса притворялась спящей, что-то о замке, о Деклане, о его отце… Деклан, возникший из ниоткуда… губы Гарри на её плечах, закрытые глаза и холодный воздух на коже… холодный воздух под пальцами, когда она первый раз была в этой комнате… зелёный с чёрным герб Уэйнвудов…

Санса резко распахнула глаза. Вот оно.

— Там, где есть два пути, найдётся возможность и для третьего, — тихо сказала она.

— И что это должно означать? — непонимающе спросил Пёс, но Санса словно не слышала его — всё своё внимание она сосредоточила на дальней стене, где висел гобелен, который когда-то так заинтересовал её красотой и искусностью работы. 

Она подошла к нему, задумчиво рассматривая, а потом взяла за край и отодвинула в сторону. Сначала её лицо выглядело разочарованным, когда она увидела небольшую арочную нишу, и взгляд её упёрся в цельную каменную плиту, но потом Санса сделала нечто странное. Она провела рукой по стене, постучала, а потом стала внимательно исследовать, ощупывая каждую выпуклость и каждый камень.

— Что ты делаешь? — Пёс с недоумением следил за Сансой.

— Ищу кое-что и очень надеюсь найти, — сказала она, не прерывая своих действий. — Гилвуд говорил, что замок полон тайных ходов, а родня Деклана и он сам были каменщиками, да и возник он здесь словно из-под земли. Откуда бы? Никто не придал этому значения, но я думаю, где-то здесь есть потайная дверь, и именно так убийца Гарри пробрался сюда. Не знаю, был Гарри в курсе или нет, но вот Деклан точно был, иначе как бы он прошёл сюда вооружённым мимо всей охраны? Мне кажется, ход должен быть где-то здесь, я чувствую дуновение, как от сквозняка и, похоже, за стеной есть пустоты, так что нужно только найти рычаг, который приводит в действие противовес, и тогда…

Санса замерла на полуслове. Один из камней в кладке показался ей подозрительным, да и раствор из песка и ила, которым обычно скрепляли стены при строительстве, потрескался вокруг него и развалился, так что Санса сначала дотронулась до камня, а потом с усилием надавила. Первые мгновения ничего не произошло, но потом камень подался, уходя глубже в стену, при этом плита в нише скользнула в сторону, открывая тёмный проход со спускающейся вниз лестницей.

— Я же говорила! — с торжествующим видом произнесла Санса. — В любом замке есть подобные секреты и в Винтерфелле тоже. Папа показывал их нам с Арьей, чтобы мы знали, как в случае опасности выбраться за крепостные стены. 

Она на удивление бесстрашно шагнула внутрь, спустившись по ступеням вниз.

— Милорд, здесь есть факел. Нужно только его поджечь, — раздался её усиленный эхом голос.

— Наверное, это навсегда останется для меня загадкой: почему Старки такие умные, но вечно вляпываются в неприятности и мрут как мухи, — пробормотал про себя Пёс, прежде чем последовать за Сансой. 

Как только он зашёл внутрь, Санса нажала на рычаг, и дверь за ним закрылась. Они разожгли факел, Пёс взял его в руки и не терпящим возражений голосом приказал Сансе держаться за его спиной, а сам осторожно шагнул первым в темноту. 

Поначалу лестница круто уходила вниз, ход явно выводил из восточного крыла, но вот куда, выяснить не было никакой возможности. Потом склон немного выровнялся, а дальше опять стал спускаться, при этом стены стали уже, холоднее, и на них появилась влага — значит, в этом месте туннель проходил под землёй. Неожиданно он резко пошёл вверх, и в самом его конце показался квадратный люк с большим железным кольцом.

Пёс передал факел Сансе, сделал знак сохранять молчание и, преодолев последние ступени, легонько толкнул и осторожно приоткрыл деревянную крышку люка. Очевидно, он не увидел никакой опасности, потому что тут же полностью отворил её, вылез наружу и жестом поманил Сансу к себе. Склонившись к ней и обхватив за талию, он одним движением поднял её вверх так же легко, как выдёргивают из рыхлой земли созревшую морковку. От резкого подъёма у Сансы закружилась голова и, чтобы не упасть обратно, она была вынуждена схватиться за Пса. Желая поскорее узнать, где же они теперь находятся, Санса стала озираться по сторонам и увидела деревянные стойки с развешанными по ним сёдлами и сбруей, широкие бадьи для воды, разбросанную повсюду скошенную траву и тюки с сеном и тут же догадалась, что это за место. Это была конюшня. Точнее пристроенное к ней хозяйственное помещение для хранения различного инвентаря и корма для лошадей.

— Мы спасены! — воскликнула Санса, поднимая на Пса взгляд и радостно улыбаясь. 

Он посмотрел на Сансу сверху вниз, только в этот раз лицо его смягчилось, потеряв обычное грозное выражение, и ей даже показалось, что по нему скользнула тень улыбки. Санса была сейчас захвачена ощущением своей маленькой победы и не замечала, что всё ещё прижимается к Псу, а его ладонь продолжает удерживать её и обнимать за талию. Только когда его рука сама отпустила её, Санса поняла, что стоит неприлично близко и тут же отступила, смущаясь собственной несдержанности.

— Что ж, отдаю тебе должное. Ты действительно спасла сегодня свою репутацию, а заодно и мою задницу, — уже в своей обычной манере заметил Пёс. 

— Не это главное. Главное, что больше не нужно прятаться или рисковать, опасаясь, что кто-то увидит нас вместе. Теперь вы можете приходить ко мне, когда пожелаете, — сказала Санса, и отчего-то от этой мысли сердце забилось чуть быстрее.

Пёс ничего не ответил, только нарочито медленно оглядел её, но Санса тут же почувствовала, как взгляд его изменился, стал другим, вязким и тяжёлым, и на миг, когда он задержался на приподнятой тканью корсажа груди, в нём мелькнул голодный огонёк.

— Ладно. Хватит разговоров, — отрезал Пёс. — Тебе нужно возвращаться в свои покои, иначе тебя хватятся. 

Санса послушно кивнула, спустилась вниз, взяла факел и собралась было уходить, но Пёс в последний момент окликнул её.

— Кстати, насчёт «когда пожелаю». Приду сегодня. После полуночи, — и нагло осклабившись, он захлопнул за Сансой дверь люка.

 

*** 

 

— Мне всё это очень не нравится.

— Дочка, не понимаю, чего ты злишься, — примирительно сказал невысокого роста, зато с внушительных размеров брюшком лорд Нестор. — Ты остаёшься здесь со своей подругой, как и хотела. Я не возражаю, можешь приехать домой, когда пожелаешь, но мне нужно возвращаться в Лунные Врата прямо сейчас. Я и так достаточно долго задержался в чужом доме, в то время как дела моего собственного не терпят отлагательств. 

— Мне не нравится, что я буду здесь одна, без защиты родного отца и его воинов. Мне спокойней, когда я знаю, что могу в любой момент рассчитывать на тебя, папуля, — Миранда посмотрела на отца большими невинными глазами.

Обычно это действовало.

— Прости, но дело уже решённое. Сегодня мы собираемся, а завтра отправляемся в дорогу, — твёрдо ответил лорд Нестор.

— Просто не понимаю, почему так спешно, — с досадой произнесла Миранда. — Ещё утром ты и думать об этом не думал.

— Утром я не был в курсе событий. Но когда я поговорил с людьми Петира…

— Ах, так приехали люди Петира?! Это многое объясняет, — загадочно улыбнулась Миранда.

— Да, когда я уходил, они были в кабинете у леди Аньи, собирались говорить с присутствующими лордами Хартии. 

На миг выражение лица Миранды изменилось, но она тут же взяла себя в руки, подошла к отцу и нежно обняла его:

— Тогда, конечно, езжай. Мало ли что может без тебя случиться.

— Не волнуйся, я оставлю для охраны пару людей. А когда решишь вернуться, я отправлю за тобой отряд рыцарей. По крайней мере, так я буду спокоен, что ты в целости и сохранности доберёшься до дома.

— Хорошо, папа, — согласилась Миранда, спешно покидая покои. 

Она не стала уточнять, что надеется отправиться из Железной Дубравы вовсе не в Лунные Врата, и уж точно не в сопровождении стражников лорда Нестора. Гилвуд, вот о ком она думала и в чьей компании хотела бы уехать из этого замка, и именно его Миранда жаждала видеть сейчас больше всего… но нет, она не может. 

Будь это любой другой, она без зазрения совести пришла бы к нему сейчас для разговора и обсуждения сложившейся ситуации. Только не к Гилвуду. Миранда прекрасно осознавала, что и так слишком уж явно открыла перед ним свой твёрдый и сильный характер, а этого делать не следовало. У неё не было матери, чтобы научить её женской мудрости, Миранда росла сама по себе преимущественно в окружении воинов отца, но отчего-то ей казалось, что если она хочет, чтобы лорд Хантер относился к ней так, как распорядилась сама мать-природа и как повелели боги, то она должна быть другой. Нежной, милой и скромной. Гилвуду нужно почувствовать себя охотником, завоевателем, мужчиной, и только тогда между ними всё сложится правильно. Вероятно, впоследствии ей, как большинству женщин, и достанется тяжкая ноша самых трудных и тяжёлых решений, но сейчас и впредь она постарается, чтобы Гилвуд был уверен, что является для Миранды опорой, героем и защитником. 

Так что она решительно отправилась в свою комнату и стала терпеливо ждать. Ей хотелось увидеть Сансу и узнать как она, но больше всего Миранде нужно было услышать другие новости. Она была уверена, что Петир воспользуется своим влиянием и отошлёт из Железной Дубравы всех лишних людей, и под лишними она в первую очередь подразумевала Гилвуда, ибо остальные мало волновали её сердце. Джон Ройс хоть и был главным противником Мизинца, но был умудрён опытом и разумен, под влиянием обстоятельств он бы не стал лезть на рожон и впустую рисковать, и Петир прекрасно это знал. Но вот лорд Хантер… в голове Гилвуда было полно романтической чуши, он был молод и горяч, и доводы рассудка могли не возыметь на него действие. Миранда понимала, что подобное обстоятельство является для Мизинца главным аргументом, чтобы убрать лорда Хантера из списка фигур, играющих его партию. 

О том, что Гилвуд уедет, не хотелось даже думать. 

Для такой девушки как Миранда, практичной, умной и обычно хладнокровной, было странно осознавать, что она испытывает все эти чувства, и что кто-то ей мог действительно так сильно понравиться. Она всегда думала, что выйдет замуж по расчёту или из необходимости, но по любви… Ей казалось это глупостью. 

Вот только сейчас она почему-то нервничала, считая каждый миг и гадая, придёт ли он к ней, и если придёт, то что скажет.

Время тянулось подобно ночи во время зимы — невыносимо медленно и тягуче, как загустевшая патока. Миранда уже раз сто прошла из угла в угол и столько же раз порывалась выйти прочь, однако вовремя останавливалась. Бездействие и неизвестность тяготили её, мысль о том, что, возможно, сейчас Гилвуд так же, как и отец собирает своих людей, чтобы покинуть замок, опаляла страхом, но Миранда упорно заставляла себя оставаться на месте. 

Она вздрогнула всем телом, когда раздался стук в дверь, но голосом заговорила твёрдым:

— Можете войти. 

На пороге появился Гилвуд, и нутро у Миранды болезненно скрутило, однако она не показала вида и вежливо поинтересовалась:

— Что привело вас ко мне, милорд?

— Я должен сообщить вам кое-то, — с очень серьёзным видом сказал Гилвуд.

— Внимательно слушаю вас. Что бы вы ни хотели мне сказать, — торопливо, слишком торопливо добавила Миранда.

— Я только что был у леди Уэйнвуд на встрече с людьми Петира. Мы долго совещались и пришли к обоюдной договорённости, что временно лорды Хартии покинут Железную Дубраву.

— Не могу сказать, что удивлена. Я ожидала подобного развития событий, — сдержанно сказала Миранда, хотя сердце ухнуло. 

— Да, люди Петира особенно настаивали на данном развитии событий. К сожалению, лордам нечего было противопоставить им, так что, пока обстоятельства не изменятся, они будут вынуждены уехать.

— Это разумное решение, — кивнула Миранда, опустив глаза в пол. — Конечно, что тут ещё делать после всех этих ужасных событий? Что ж, желаю вам удачи в дороге, да благоволят вам Семеро. Надеюсь, боги никогда не оставят вас…— неожиданно Миранда запнулась и подняла взгляд на лорда Хантера. — Простите, вы сказали “они”?

Гилвуд помедлил мгновение, потом подошёл к Миранде ближе и снова заговорил:

— Уедут все, у кого нет серьёзных причин оставаться здесь. 

Миранда сглотнула, чувствуя, что ей нечем дышать.

— Я только что был у вашего отца, — добавил лорд Хантер. 

— Заходили попрощаться? — пересохшими от волнения губами произнесла Миранда. — Завтра он тоже уезжает и я…

— Нет. Приходил к нему по другому важному делу. Просить благословения. Хотя по обычаю я мог бы и напрямую просить у лорда Нестора, но посчитал правильным узнать это от вас, — робко улыбнулся Гилвуд, опускаясь на одно колено.

Сердце в груди Миранды забилось как бешеное, пол стал уходить из-под ног. Замерев на месте, она только и могла, что пытаться не упасть и думать про себя: «Дура… дура… боги, какая же я сейчас дура!».

— Миранда Ройс, я спрашиваю здесь и сейчас, готова ли ты войти в мой дом и признать меня своим лордом и мужем?

Миранда задохнулась от глупого затопившего её счастья и неотрывно смотрела на напряжённое от ожидания лицо молодого лорда. Что она могла сказать ему? Только правду, чистую правду.

— Готова. Сейчас и впредь, до скончания моих дней, — без малейшего колебания произнесла Миранда слова обета.

Лицо Гилвуда осветилось нескрываемой радостью, он поднялся, взял Миранду за левую руку и надел ей на запястье тонкий серебряный браслет, испещрённый валирийскими письменами.

— Этим браслетом я нарекаю тебя своей невестой и объявляю всему миру, что ты обещана мне, — хрипло прошептал он севшим голосом.

— Да будет так, мой лорд.

Новоиспечённая невеста покорно склонила голову и тут же почувствовала, как будущий муж по-хозяйски обхватил её за талию и порывисто прижал к себе. Она не ожидала от него подобной страсти, мгновения Миранда растерянно смотрела Гилвуду в глаза, ловя его учащённое дыхание, прежде чем он властно обхватил ладонями её лицо и впился голодным поцелуем в губы. 

Чувство было такое, словно из неё весь дух вышибли. Миранда охнула и, не сдерживаясь, застонала, отдаваясь головокружительным ощущениям долгожданной близости. 

Отпустил он её так же внезапно, так что ей понадобилось время, чтобы перевести дыхание, и пока она это делала, лорд Хантер уважительно склонился и поцеловал её руку. 

— Теперь у меня есть веская причина не покидать замок. Пойду сообщу об этом людям Мизинца, — довольно ухмыльнулся он, ещё на миг задержал пальцы Миранды в своей руке, но потом неохотно отпустил их и с галантным поклоном удалился.

Какое-то время Миранда стояла, не двигаясь с места, а потом взвизгнула и запрыгала на месте, как получившая долгожданную игрушку маленькая девочка. Неужели всё правда? Не верилось, что всё получилось. 

Миранде не терпелось побыстрее рассказать всё Сансе, так что она еле выждала немного времени, пока её суженый удалится на достаточное расстояние, и тут же стрелой полетела к подруге.

— Ранда, ну наконец-то! — радостно встретила её на пороге Санса. — Прислуга сказала, что ты была у отца, но я уж заждалась тебя.

— Так ты уже знаешь?

— Люди Петира здесь, лорды Хартии наоборот уезжают, новости распространяются быстро и они, как всегда, для меня неутешительные, — со скучающе-спокойным видом ответила Санса.

— Ну-у-у… не все новости, — загадочно произнесла Миранда, как бы невзначай помахав рукой перед Сансой. 

Та вдруг широко раскрыла глаза и прошептала:

— Что? Неужели… браслет верности? — Миранда утвердительно закивала, и Санса скорее констатировала, чем спросила: — Гилвуд!

— Привыкай теперь по-новому меня называть. Леди Миранда Хантер, — демонстративно гордо вскинув голову, произнесла Ранда, а потом не сдержалась и выпалила, — он только что просил меня стать его женой! И он задержится в замке столько, сколько потребуется.

— Дорогая, — обняла Санса Миранду, — я так рада за тебя! Это просто чудесно! Ты остаёшься здесь, Гилвуд с тобой, вы женитесь, я смогла разобраться… с тем что случилось. Может быть, наша жизнь и наладится.

— Хм, как-то подозрительно хорошо всё это прозвучало, — сказала Миранда. — Подобные вещи всегда заставляют меня нервничать и лишний раз оглядываться через плечо.

— Не будь такой суеверной! Давай просто порадуемся, тем более, повод у нас есть, — на удивление беззаботно рассмеялась Санса.

 

*** 

 

Давно пробило полночь, и утомлённый дневными приготовлениями к отъезду замок вместе со всеми его обитателями неспешно погрузился в сон. Большинство факелов было погашено, отданные на откуп подступившей тьме они взирали чёрными головешками на пустынные коридоры так же молчаливо, как и потухшие огарки свечей, каждую ночь наблюдающие за спящими в своих постелях людьми.   
Нащупав рычаг и без труда отодвинув каменную плиту, Пёс погасил факел, оставил его позади себя и осторожно отодвинул гобелен. Никого. Перед дверью спальни он остановился и прислушался, пытаясь поймать хотя бы намёк на присутствие в ней посторонних, однако не услышал ничего, кроме густой тишины. Легко толкнув дверь, он уверенно скользнул сквозь низкий проход, остановился и тут же окинул комнату быстрым взглядом. 

Санса молчаливо сидела на кровати спиной к нему и не двинулась с места при его появлении. 

— Не успела соскучиться, как я уже здесь, — как всегда цинично и развязно пошутил он.

Санса не шелохнулась, словно не слышала Пса. Ни обычной вежливости, ни слова, ни вздоха, даже головы не повернула. Он нахмурился, не понимая в чём причина подобного безразличия, и подошёл к Сансе ближе, чтобы узнать в чём же дело.

Сначала ему показалось, что она просто задумалась и не услышала его, но потом поймал отчаянный взгляд, которым она смотрела на свои руки, и заметил, как лихорадочно её пальцы комкают кусок какой-то ткани. Пёс сразу узнал эту вещь — эта туника была на Сансе прошлой ночью. 

И теперь она была испачкана кровью.

— Я… я надела её перед сном. Хорошо, что успела снять платье… пришлось бы выкинуть… и что не во сне… как тогда, в Королевской гавани, — она заговорила быстро и сбивчиво, цепляясь за слова, как будто они могли удержать её от грядущего падения. 

Он ничего не сказал, просто забрал рубашку, подошёл к горящему камину и бросил её на растерзание пламени. Тонкая ткань тут же занялась огнём.

— Что мне теперь делать, милорд? — наконец Санса подняла взгляд, и теперь было видно, насколько она напугана.

Смертельно напугана.

Глаза такие же, как у добычи, которую загнали гончие и вот-вот вцепятся ей в горло. 

— Ничего, — как можно уверенней произнёс он. — Это не страшно. Такое бывает. Просто ты была не в той поре.

— И что я должна делать? — снова растерянно повторила она.

— Ждать. И быть осторожной. Уничтожай всё, что может выдать тебя. Только смотри не сотвори такое же, как в Королевской Гавани, которую ты так вовремя вспомнила, — почти вежливо сказал Пёс. — Пихать перину в огонь не советую. 

— Да уж, — тихо заметила Санса, — глупо тогда всё получилось. Я наивно думала, что смогу спастись. Не знаю, на что я надеялась… и на что надеюсь сейчас. 

Она судорожно вздохнула раз, второй, и вот уже глаза её наполнились влагой. Было видно, что она пыталась сдержаться, но тщетно. Слёзы потекли по щекам, она стала спешно вытирать их и, в конце концов, Санса закрыла лицо ладонями, беззвучно содрогаясь в рыданиях.

Пёс выглядел так, словно предпочёл бы сейчас оказаться посреди доброй драки… да где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. Он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, бросая растерянные взгляды на Сансу, и одновременно пытался придумать, что же ему сейчас делать. В надежде что, возможно, она сама подскажет ему, он осторожно подошёл к плачущей девушке и аккуратно сел рядом с ней на кровать. Мгновения он колебался, но потом всё же поднял руку и в успокаивающем жесте положил её на плечо Сансы. 

— Да не реви ты, — беззлобно произнёс он. — Сейчас не получилось, так потом получится. Ещё есть время.

Плакать от этих слов она не перестала, наоборот, Санса всхлипнула ещё громче и неожиданно потянулась к Псу, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, отчего тот опешил и какое-то время сидел, не двигаясь, а потом, скорее инстинктивно, чем сознательно, всё же приобнял её и стал неловко гладить по голове. Пёс за всю свою жизнь не знал ни жалости, ни заботы, никто никогда не проявлял их по отношению к нему, так что выражать их он тем более не умел. Однако ему вспомнилось, что именно таким жестом он успокаивал Неведомого, и это была единственная ласка, которую он мог сейчас дать испуганной и потерянной Сансе. 

А она так отчаянно и горько плакала, так доверчиво льнула к нему, словно он был последним её спасением, что Пёс пересилил себя и сделал то, на что, как он думал, не был способен.

— Всё будет хорошо, — хрипло произнёс он величайшую ложь, придуманную людьми. — Всё будет хорошо. 

Он не знал, сколько вот так они просидели вместе, когда почувствовал как Санса затихла. Плечи её перестали вздрагивать, и она, чуть отстранившись, подняла на него заплаканные глаза.

— Спасибо, — беззвучно прошептала она и попыталась снова спрятать лицо. — Только прошу вас, не смотрите на меня сейчас. Наверное, я ужасно выгляжу.

Пёс не позволил ей ускользнуть. Взяв пальцами за подбородок, он приподнял её голову, вынуждая смотреть на себя.

— Что заставляет тебя так думать? — спокойно спросил он.

Санса не выдержала его взгляда и опустила глаза смутившись.

— Я спросил тебя. Отвечай, — низким голосом приказал он.

— Я всегда была уверена, что хороша собой. Мне делали комплименты, многие юноши ухаживали за мной. Я часто ловлю на себе их взгляды и чувствую, что нравлюсь им. Но… — Санса неловко замолчала.

— Так что заставило тебя сомневаться? — не выдержал Пёс.

— Вы, — совсем стушевалась Санса, а потом вдруг выпалила. — Почему, когда я пришла к вам в первый раз, вы отказали мне? Для вас настолько важны ваши обеты или… я не столь привлекательна, как вам того хотелось бы?

Санса затихла, ожидая ответа и опасаясь, что Пёс разозлится на неё, или скажет… скажет то, чего она не хотела бы слышать. 

Пёс смерил её взглядом и неожиданно отпустил подбородок, при этом на долю секунды его большой палец скользнул в опасной близости от её губ.

— Ты настолько красива, что мужчины готовы убивать из-за тебя. Тебе этого мало? — усмехнулся он.

«Другие — да. Но убил бы за неё он?» мелькнуло в голове у Сансы, и она тут же одёрнула себя, поражаясь собственной глупости. Те люди, окровавленные тела посреди Королевской Гавани. Он уже убивал.

— Причина в другом, и если уж хочешь, я скажу. Ты должна знать обо мне кое-что, — неожиданно ответил он. — Я по локоть… да что там, по горло в крови, но во мне нет вины ни за одну душу, что я забрал. Мне уготовано место в аду, и я давно это знаю. Боль, грязь, мерзость и дерьмо, вот что со мной следует. Я не хотел, чтобы всё это коснулось тебя.

Наверное, Пёс был уверен, что такие слова испугают её. Возможно, раньше бы так оно и было. Но сейчас всё, о чём могла думать Санса, это «он оберегает меня». 

Ей невероятно сильно захотелось сделать для него что-то, показать, что он не прав, что ошибается на свой счёт. Он не должен думать так о себе. В конце концов, Пёс сделал для неё больше, чем другие, прикрывающиеся фальшивой заботой, а на самом деле использующие её в своих целях. Но что она может?..

Санса вдруг подхватилась с места и бросилась к сундуку, в котором лежали её вещи. Открыв крышку, она начала перебирать платья и безжалостно выбрасывать те, которые ей мешали. В конце концов, она нашла то, что искала и с торжественной улыбкой подошла к Псу. 

— У меня есть то, что принадлежит вам, — сказала она, протягивая ему какой-то свёрток.

Пёс настороженно посмотрел на него, но в руки взял, и когда развернул, то увидел окровавленный грязный и потрёпанный, но легко узнаваемый белый плащ рыцаря Королевской Гвардии. 

— Он… он был у тебя всё это время? — тихим голосом спросил он, словно не веря своим глазам.

— Да, милорд. Я сохранила его.

— Но… зачем? 

— Честно говоря, сама не знаю. Помню, как сильно замёрзла после того, как вы ушли, и укрылась им, спасаясь от холода, пока шла битва в Королевской Гавани. А потом… Я спрятала его в кедровый сундук под шёлковыми летними платьями, и с того времени он оставался со мной. 

Санса смущённо потупилась и не стала уточнять, что часто доставала его, а иногда и укрывалась, особенно в пронизываемом всеми ветрами Орлином Гнезде, а потом снова прятала на самое дно — там, где его не могли обнаружить. 

— Почему не выкинула? — подал голос Пёс.

— Наверное, надеялась когда-нибудь отдать его вам. В память о том, что вы когда-то для меня сделали.

— Я ничего не сделал, — Пёс бросил плащ и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая ненавистную и жгущую калёным железом вины сцену избиения.

— Я смотрю на это иначе, — мягко и спокойно сказала Санса, поднимая тяжёлую ткань. — Вы должны знать, это имеет значение для меня.

Пёс впился в неё взглядом, и впервые Санса не могла точно сказать, что он означает. Хотя возможно… на миг ей показалось, что отблеск этого чувства она видела в его глазах там, во время битвы на Черноводной. 

Так он смотрел только на одну вещь. 

На огонь.

— Ну так и оставь его себе. Мне он ни к чему, — отвернулся Пёс, пряча глаза.

— Воля ваша, милорд, — послушно согласилась она, бережно складывая плащ и убирая обратно в сундук.

— Ладно. Поздно уже. Я пойду, а ты спать ложись, — буркнул Пёс, направляясь к выходу и не глядя на Сансу. 

— Доброй ночи, милорд.

— И тебе, — коротко бросил он. 

И перед тем как выйти, произнёс:

— Да, вот ещё что. Эти дни мы не свидимся. Я приходить не стану, — не поворачиваясь, сказал Пёс уже на пороге, а потом добавил, — но я буду рядом.


	8. Chapter 8

— Прекрасно выглядите, миледи. Куда-то собрались? — раздался за спиной вкрадчивый голос, и Санса вздрогнула от неожиданности. 

Она прикрыла за собой дверь и повернулась к говорящему.

— Благодарю вас, сир Моргарт. Вы как всегда любезны.

Санса боялась этого человека и чувствовала неприязнь к нему с самой первой их встречи в кабинете леди Уэйнвуд. Он всегда улыбался и был безупречно вежлив, однако глаза его были столь холодны и безжалостны, что Санса была уверена — он в любой момент готов свернуть ей шею. Если на то будет воля Петира. 

С момента прибытия в Железную Дубраву он или его помощник неотступно следовали за Сансой повсюду, куда бы она ни шла. Иногда она их и не видела, но при этом твёрдо знала — люди Мизинца всегда были поблизости и никогда не упускали её из виду. Вот и сейчас Моргарт терпеливо нёс свою вахту около двери в её личные покои.

— Мы с миледи Ройс собрались на прогулку, — продолжила Санса. — Хотите составить нам компанию?

— Что вы, разве могу я вмешиваться в предсвадебные планы? Но я обязан знать о ваших передвижениях. Вы же понимаете, я просто выполняю свой долг.

— Я понимаю. И весьма благодарна лорду Бейлишу за заботу, — с вежливым поклоном ответила Санса. — Однако прошу меня извинить. Меня ждут.

— Конечно, миледи. Конечно, — ответил Моргарт, прищурив глаза и отойдя в сторону. 

Он наблюдал, как Санса величаво проплыла мимо него, позволил ей удалиться на некоторое расстояние, а потом беззвучно скользнул следом.

Санса затылком чувствовала чужое присутствие всё время, пока они с Мирандой гуляли по замку и обсуждали детали предстоящей свадьбы. Санса старалась внимательно слушать подругу и не упускать нить разговора, однако мысли её вот уже который день обращались только к одному.

Времени, отведённого ей, становилось всё меньше. Каждая минута, каждый миг неумолимо приближали её к ужасной развязке, и все надежды Сансы таяли так же быстро, как и выпавший первый снег. Особенно когда не было рядом никого, кто мог бы её поддержать. Пса она не видела вот уже скоро неделю, и ей казалось, что он или злится, или же просто забыл про неё.

Лунное кровотечение у Сансы закончилось, и она гадала, как скоро он появится в её спальне. Однако больше всего её волновал другой вопрос — почему она так и не смогла понести? Пёс говорил, что у Клиганов сильное семя, но если это правда, тогда, наверное, с ней что-то не так? Что, если она не только чёрная невеста, обречённая губить своих наречённых, но к тому же ещё и бесплодная, чьё лоно не способно зачать и выносить дитя? Неужели проклятие висит над ней и всем её родом?..

Весьма вовремя появившийся лорд Хантер отвлёк Миранду, и Санса почти с радостью оставила их одних, удалившись в постепенно теряющий листву сад. 

Она шла мимо потемневших стволов деревьев, проводя по шершавой коре рукой и замечая, какие же они всё-таки тонкие и уязвимые. Не то, что столетние дубы или древние леса Севера, которые сохранились нетронутыми, казалось, ещё с незапамятных времён. И уж конечно им не сравниться с самым почитаемым и священным местом в Винтерфелле — богорощей, где все Старки просили наставления или помощи у Старых Богов. 

«На юге нет чардрев, и Старые Боги там не имеют силы», вспомнились Сансе слова отца. Жаль, что это так. Или… 

Он всё же ходил молиться к старому дубу, обвитому дымной лозой, пока они жили в Королевской Гавани. Может быть, ей тоже стоит попытаться, и тогда она услышит голоса древних, направляющие её на правильный путь? 

Подняв лицо навстречу тёмному небу, Санса глубоко вдохнула густой, обволакивающий нёбо запах сырой земли и опавших листьев, влажный, терпкий, с примесью горечи увядания, и медленно прикрыла глаза, слушая безмолвие и стук своего мерно бьющегося сердца. 

«Что я делаю не так? Как я могу спастись?» мысленно вопрошала она. 

Суждено ли ей было получить ответ, Санса не знала. Как и не была уверена, что сможет распознать посланные ей знаки. 

Тишина да ветер, колышущий увядающую листву, — вот всё, что она услышала. 

Санса открыла глаза, печально вздохнула и, подобрав полы мехового плаща, пошла прочь из сада. 

 

*** 

 

Полуденное небо поражало синевой и чистотой цвета. Мягкое, животворящее тепло совсем не обжигающего солнца согревало, лаская руки и плечи.

Трава расстилалась повсюду, насколько хватало глаз, от края до грая горизонта, она была густой и высокой, однако идти сквозь неё было легко. Тем более, цель была прямо перед глазами.

Одинокое посреди безбрежного океана колышущейся зелени чардерево, тем не менее, казалось огромным, необъятным и тянуло к себе, словно на привязи. Манило, звало, обещало тишину и долгожданное успокоение под сенью своей густой кроны.

Что-то лежало у его подножия, сокрытое травой и размытой тенью, и вот уже чем ближе, тем яснее можно было увидеть свернувшееся клубком животное. То ли собака, то ли волк, почему-то никак нельзя было различить, оно тихо спало. Бока его, покрытые длинной шерстью, мерно вздымались и опадали.

Внезапно оно зашевелилось, начало двигаться, расправляя огромное тело и остробритвенные конечности. Мелькнули оскаленные клыки, и зверь мотнул мохнатой головой, вставая на все лапы, но это было лишь начало. По густому меху пошла рябь, и он стал подниматься выше, при этом меняя свои очертания. 

Превращаясь в человека. 

Высокого, мощного, с телом прирождённого воина. 

Расправив плечи и гордо подняв голову, он взирал из-под медных кудрей на стоящую перед ним женскую фигуру глазами победителя. 

Неожиданно он улыбнулся и протянул руку, словно призывая её к себе. 

«Жизнь придёт через кровь», медленно и чётко произнёс он, и под его стальным взглядом каждое сказанное слово оживало, просачивалось внутрь, опутывая, сковывая и наливая тяжестью чрево. 

Тёмные провалы вырезанного лика и серые глаза человека смотрели пристально, не отпускали, когда пустые глазницы чардрева неожиданно ожили и начали кровоточить. Густая кровь капала, тут же превращаясь в живые, похожие на змей алые струи, а потом хлынула безудержным потоком, окрашивая и затапливая землю.

Санса закричала от страха и…

Проснулась.

 

*** 

 

— Я понимаю твоё желание, но… зачем тебе это нужно? — в недоумении вопрошала Сансу леди Анья. — Ехать за пределы надёжных стен замка, в это смутное время, когда опасность может поджидать за каждым поворотом? 

— Я осознаю, что путь может быть нелёгким, но моя вера требует этого. 

— Хм… вера, — леди Уэйнвуд произнесла это слово так, будто оно было чем-то непристойным. — У каждого она своя. Богов много среди Семерых, можешь выбрать кого пожелаешь. Иди в септу и молись, сколько твоей душе угодно.

— Я долго молилась Семерым в целом и каждому по отдельности, однако не получала ответа. Возможно, потому что они никогда не были нашими богами, — напомнила Санса об обычаях северян. — А теперь… я хотела бы сделать всё в соответствии с традициями моих предков. 

— Неужели для тебя это настолько важно? — с сомнением спросила леди Анья. — Все обряды соблюдены, Гарри покоится с миром. Ему уже без разницы твоё послушание и молитвы, а мне не нужно ничего доказывать. 

— Простите, но это нужно мне, — впервые позволила себе возразить Санса. — Вот уже третьему мужчине, попытавшемуся связать себя со мной брачными узами, я приношу несчастье. Я знаю, что в этом нет моей вины, однако всё равно чувствую груз, который мне тяжко нести.

— Пфф… — махнула рукой леди Уэйнвуд. — Стечение обстоятельств, не более. Не думаешь же ты всерьёз…

— А разве вам не кажется, что это действительно похоже на проклятие? Хотя… не важно, — опустила глаза Санса. — Всё, о чём я вас прошу, это разрешить мне поехать в богорощу и дать немного времени, чтобы помолиться за моего покойного мужа так, как это было принято в моей семье. Возможно, боги смилостивятся надо мной и дадут мне не только прощение, но и благословение.

Леди Анья выгнула бровь, прекрасно понимая, о чём шла речь. 

На самом деле она не возражала против поездки Сансы, но опасалась, что в ответ на это может выкинуть Петир. Хотя… позлить этого коварного ублюдка — что может быть приятней для старой женщины, у которой и так осталось мало радостей в жизни? Приняв решение, она скорее для виду спросила:

— Если я соглашусь, кто будет сопровождать тебя? 

— Миранда и лорд Хантер со своими людьми, — с готовностью ответила Санса. — Я уже спросила их согласия.

Леди Уйнвуд словно в раздумье постучала пальцами по крышке стола.

— Хорошо, — согласилась она. — Можешь ехать. 

— Спасибо, миледи, — присела в реверансе Санса, подобрала юбки и, не говоря больше ни слова, удалилась.

Тень улыбки скользнула по её лицу, пока она быстро шагала по коридору в сторону спальни Миранды. Пока всё шло так, как она задумала. 

Проснувшись после того сна в холодном поту, Санса поначалу испугалась, но потом поняла, что это был знак, о котором она просила. И она знала, нутром чуяла, как ей нужно поступить.

Тем же утром она разыскала на кухне Хельгу и потихоньку разузнала у неё всё, что хотела. Конечно, остров Ликов идеально подходил для целей Сансы, но отправиться так далеко, минуя мрачный и наводящий страх Харренхолл, а потом плыть через Божье око, это было бы слишком необдуманно. Однако Хельга рассказала, что на северо-западе от Железной Дубравы, около Долгого озера, недалеко в горах осталась ещё богороща, причём самая настоящая, со старым чардревом в самом её сердце. 

Наверное, со стороны просьба Сансы поднять на ноги ползамка из-за желания следовать почти забытой всеми вере предков и казалось каким-то странным женским капризом, но её саму мало волновало, как это будет выглядеть. Почему-то Санса была уверена, что всё это не глупости, а то, что она видела — не просто какой-то случайный сон. Глубоко в душе она чувствовала и знала, что если сумеет попасть в священное место и попросить Старых Богов о помощи, они ей не откажут. 

И просить она будет отнюдь не за бессмертную душу Гарри Хардинга.

 

*** 

 

До рощи оказалось менее полдня пути, так что, отправившись из замка утром, отряд прибыл к Долгому озеру уже к полудню. Там же на берегу воины лорда Хантера разбили лагерь, разожгли костёр и тут же начали готовить обед и разделывать подстреленную дичь, весело переговариваясь друг с другом. Определённо сиденье безвылазно в чужом замке не особо было им по нраву, так что это небольшое путешествие явно приносило им удовольствие. 

Мужчины жарили на огне мясо, Миранда весело болтала с лордом Хантером, пока он со своими людьми устанавливал шатёр, приготовленный специально для дам, — в общем, все были заняты. Так что Санса посчитала вполне разумным не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и сделать то, ради чего она, собственно, сюда и приехала. 

Но как только никем не замеченная, она отошла от лагеря, перед ней словно из-под земли выросли две фигуры.

— Сир Моргарт. Сир Рэйлан, — сдержанно поприветствовала она их.

— Куда направляетесь? — без привычной фальшивой улыбки спросил Моргарт.

— Туда, куда и хотела попасть — в богорощу, — весьма дерзко ответила Санса. — Вы против?

— Я против того, чтобы вы вели себя безрассудно и покидали лагерь без охраны, — холодно ответил он. — Так что хотите вы того или нет, но мы последуем за вами.

— Это владения леди Уэйнвуд, здесь наверняка безопасно… но как вам будет угодно, — пожала плечами Санса, отвернулась, и пошла вперёд. 

По словам Хельги, богороща находилась в ложбине, что пролегала между Братьями — двумя вершинами, у подножия которых и располагалось озеро, так что идти пришлось в гору. Спустя пару минут стоянка лорда Хантера исчезла за спиной в густых зарослях подлеска, а потом звуки лагеря и вовсе стихли, сменившись тишиной, изредка нарушавшейся лишь щебетом птиц. 

Лес стал густеть, деревья становились всё толще и выше, их упрямые стволы прочно вцеплялись в почву, вгрызаясь в землю торчащими повсюду узловатыми корнями. Угол склона тоже изменился, идти стало тяжелее, и Сансе пришлось в некоторых местах карабкаться, цепляясь за ветви. В конце концов, она выбралась на относительно ровное место, где лес значительно поредел. Тишина здесь была оглушающей, но это не испугало Сансу. Напротив, увидев невдалеке ровный, явно тронутый человеческой рукой ряд деревьев, она воспрянула духом. На его границе она остановилась и обратилась к своим спутникам. 

— Милорды, здесь я попрошу вас остаться и подождать меня, — уверенно сказала Санса. — Моя вера требует уединения. 

— У нас приказ не оставлять вас одну.

— Куда я денусь отсюда? — развела рукам Санса. — Тем более, чардрево близко, вы услышите меня, если на то будет необходимость.

Рэйлан посмотрел на Моргарта, явно колеблясь. Сразу было видно, кто из этих двоих главный.

— Хорошо, — согласился Моргарт. — Идите. Только не долго.

Санса кивнула и решительно пошла вглубь рощи. Сквозь просвет она видела алую листву и бледную кору чардрева, а когда вышла на поляну, то смогла разглядеть и вырезанное на ней лицо. Сюда явно давно никто не приходил, бурая сухая листва ровным ковром застилала землю, а лик был искажён и потрескался. Его вырезанные глазницы больше не исходили соком, а высохли и поросли мхом. 

Время для всех неумолимо.

Санса замешкалась, растерянно застыв перед чардревом, словно забыла, зачем она сюда пришла. Безмолвие оглушало, просачиваясь ядом отчаяния в мысли и поры, и с каждым вдохом похолодевшего на высоте воздуха Санса чувствовала как терпкий запах разложения и смерти окружает её. Неужели она проделала весь путь зря, и боги оставили это место?

Нет, она не отступит и сделает всё, как задумала. 

Она потянулась к складкам платья, но её остановили раздавшиеся невдалеке звуки. 

Санса услышала лязг стали, сдавленный крик и быстрые шаги. Кто-то бежал в её сторону, и спустя миг она увидела, как между деревьями показался Моргарт, испачканный чем-то красным и с обнажённым мечом в руках. Он махнул рукой, одними губами произнёс «уходите» и повернулся к ней спиной, встречая опасность. Санса попятилась, неловко отходя всё дальше и дальше, пока не оскользнулась, наступив на собственный плащ, и не рухнула на землю. Спина ныла от падения, но Санса постаралась не обращать внимания на боль, быстро подхватилась и, пригнувшись, юркнула в ближайшие заросли. Сзади снова послышались звуки борьбы, но это только подхлёстывало — Санса поняла, что на них напали и нужно срочно бежать как можно дальше. Она ринулась было в чащу, вот только далеко ей уйти не удалось. Чья-то сильная рука дёрнула за плечо, останавливая и вынуждая подчиниться. Её силком потащили обратно, и только сейчас Санса смогла разглядеть, что же случилось. 

Она увидела людей, наружности явно разбойничьей и напоминавшей тех, кто напал на неё во время бунта в Королевской Гавани. Трое стояли над телом поверженного Моргарта, а четвёртый был тем, кто грубо втолкнул её перед собой на поляну. Три пары голодных глаз уставились на стоящую перед ними девушку, и от их выражения Сансе стало дурно. Желудок дёрнулся, и она сглотнула, когда тошнотворная волна подкатила к горлу, однако заставила себя смотреть твёрдо и не отводить взгляда.

— Так-так-так, кто тут у нас? — елейно, но от этого не менее страшно спросил тот, кто схватил её, одновременно обходя вокруг и плотоядно осматривая.

— Я пришла сюда молиться, — нашла она в себе силы ответить. 

— Сюда? Сюда никто давно уже не приходил, сладкая. Никто тут не верит в Старых Богов. Так каким ветром тебя занесло?

— Я верю.

— Веришь? С чего бы это? И кто ты такая? Судя по одёжке, явно из благородных. Знатный улов, правда, ребята? — гоготнул он, прекращая хищно кружить вокруг и останавливаясь перед Сансой. 

— Потому что я северянка, и это вера моего народа. Я Санса Старк, — гордо вскинула она подбородок, хотя поджилки тряслись.

— Слышали? Старк. А я думал, они все подохли, — заржал разбойник, и остальные засмеялись вместе с ним. — А я Кунт, а это мои Бравые Ребята, точнее, их худшая часть.

Санса обмерла, когда поняла кто они. Из тех, что напали на Солеварни. Теперь ей осталось только молить о лёгкой смерти.

— Если не возражаете, я бы попросила вас уйти из этого священного места, — «умирать, так с музыкой», подумала она, огорошивая своей наглостью бывших наёмников. 

— Ты смотри, с характером, — хмыкнул один из них, вытирая кровь с меча о траву. — Люблю, когда они такие.

Санса сглотнула, когда подумала о том, что он имеет в виду. Почему-то она очень хорошо поняла, о чём шла речь.

— Что, молиться собралась? Ну так начинай уже сейчас, — ласково произнёс Кунт, поправив грязными пальцами золотой локон.

— Если я и буду молиться, то по собственной воле, — всё ещё храбро парировала Санса.

— Гляди-ка, так и не поняла что к чему, — обратился к подельникам Кунт. — Ну да ничего, красавица. Время ещё есть. Мы с тобой славно повеселимся. 

Он приблизил лицо, улыбнулся ей, и в этот момент Санса увидела его гнилые зубы и почувствовала на себе зловонное дыхание. Давние воспоминания всколыхнули былой, давно пережитый ужас, но она не отвернулась. Ей больше не двенадцать. Хотя и рассчитывать теперь не на кого.

— Внизу отряд воинов лорда Хантера. Вас найдут. Если вы тронете меня, то пожалеете об этом, — с остатками дерзости произнесла Санса.

— Неужели? — тут же посерьёзнел Кунт и больно сжал её волосы.

— Оставь её! — раздался низкий голос, и все повернулись на его звук. 

Из леса вышла высокая фигура в монашеском одеянии, и поначалу разбойники напряглись, но заметив, что человек не вооружён и пришёл один, тут же осмелели. Двое из них продолжили прерванное занятие — обыскивать тело Моргарта, и только Санса изумлённо смотрела на Пса, мгновенно узнав его и совершенно не понимая, как он мог тут оказаться.

— Не лезь не в своё дело! — бросил Кунт, и самый крепко сложенный из разбойников — тот, что обращался к Сансе, шагнул к монаху, выставив перед собой меч. 

Острый край упёрся тому в грудь, и Санса дрогнула, однако клинок двинулся вниз, рассекая всего лишь полы рясы и пояс.

— А разве ты не должен молчать, монах? — с размышляющим видом спросил здоровяк. — Кажется, твои братья дают обет молчания. Я помню, встретил одного такого в Солеварнях. Ни в какую не хотел говорить. Пришлось для начала малость подрезать ему язык за упрямство. 

Меч снова поднялся вверх и теперь остановился у края капюшона.

— Яро, опять развлекаешься? — скучающе произнёс Кунт и снова обратился к Сансе. — Так на чём мы остановились? Ах да…

Кунт был тощим и жилистым, но когда его худая рука с размаху ударила Сансу по лицу, её голова дёрнулась, а сама Санса не устояла на ногах, повалившись в сторону на пожухлую траву. И в то время как она снизу вверх смотрела на него, случилось сразу несколько вещей. 

Пока Кунт алчно надвигался на Сансу, капюшон медленно скользнул вниз, открывая лицо послушника. Яро увидел ожоги, на его лице отразились узнавание и страх, и он попятился, опуская меч. Пёс резким движением дёрнул рясу, хлестнув ею и отбивая в сторону острую сталь, пригнулся к земле точно зверь перед прыжком, а потом взгляд даже не успел различить, так быстро он скользнул вперёд и сомкнул пальцы на горле Яро. Пёс выпрямился, приподнимая на вытянутой руке тело наёмника, а потом с чудовищной силой бросил его вниз, впечатывая в землю, с мерзким хрустом ломая кадык и раздавливая трахею.

Припав на одно колено, он выхватил из ослабевших, дёргавшихся в предсмертной судороге пальцев меч, и пока Яро издавал последние булькающие звуки, обернулся к Сансе и коротко выдохнул:

— Беги. 

Со свирепым рёвом он ринулся вперёд, отвлекая на себя внимание и встречая бросившихся к нему противников. Кунт поначалу тоже кинулся в общую свару, но, получив пару порезов, тут же отступил и теперь смотрел на Пса затравленным, злым взглядом, наблюдая со стороны за чужой дракой.

Санса не стала ждать, когда про неё вспомнят. В ту же секунду она последовала указанию Пса, отползла в сторону, а потом подскочила и с быстротой молнии ринулась назад, к стоянке лорда Хантера. Ветки били по лицу, ноги путались в траве, норовя споткнуться, но она бежала вперёд, а в голове отчаянно билась мысль. 

Сейчас она позовёт на помощь, она быстро, она справится.

Санса остановилась на краю склона, восстанавливая дыхание, пока сердце выбивало под кожей рваный ритм, и с надеждой посмотрела вниз. Озеро оказалось далеко внизу, слишком далеко.

«Не успею», поняла она. 

Санса обернулась назад, на крики и звон оружия. Потом снова посмотрела на спуск. Он манил обещанием спасения и безопасности. «Не останавливайся. Вперёд. Беги, как он тебе и сказал», украдкой шептал инстинкт самосохранения. «Зачем тебе умирать вместе с ним?» 

Санса застыла на самом краю, уже ухватившись за ствол деревца и занеся ногу над обрывом. Он умрёт. Пёс умрёт там за неё, если она ничего не сделает. Если снова побежит, как обычно она и поступала…

Каждый шаг обратно давался с трудом. 

В этот раз она выбрала другую дорогу, там где заросли были гуще. Двигаясь предельно осторожно, чтобы не выдать себя, Санса подобралась достаточно близко и теперь наблюдала за схваткой. 

Пёс всё так же сражался с двумя противниками одновременно. Одного он уже ранил в бок, ослабив его, однако тот продолжал драться. Пёс умело двигался, парируя удары, но Санса заметила, что он явно выдыхался, да ещё и чужой, непривычно короткий для его руки меч не позволял ему бить на полную силу. Но хуже всего было то, что Кунт кружил вокруг, стараясь в подходящий момент зайти со спины и ударить.

Страшно было до слабости в коленках, но когда Санса нащупала в складках платья кинжал, с которым не расставалась ещё со времён Королевской Гавани, это придало ей уверенности. Тонкое обоюдоострое лезвие скользнуло вдоль пальцев, и сталь как влитая легла в ладонь, удобно устраиваясь в ней словно в ножнах. 

Удачный выпад — и вот уже рубашка Пса разорвана на плече в двух местах и медленно заплывает красным. Увидев кровь, противники бросились на Пса с удвоенной силой, а Кунт почуял удачу и стал осторожно заходить за спину, постепенно приближаясь. Медлить больше было нельзя. 

Санса прикрыла глаза, покоряясь злой дрожи и боли прошлых обид. Эти люди забрали достаточно невинных жизней и хотели сделать страшные вещи с ней. Они хотят убить Пса. Они заслужили. 

«Этот мир создан убийцами», всплыли в голове давние слова Пса. Разве она исключение? И найти в себе силы шагнуть в круг смерти стало неожиданно легко. 

Кунт был слишком захвачен предвкушением предстоящей расправы и потерял бдительность. Подкрасться к нему сзади было несложно, но как всё сделать правильно? Нечто спокойное и холодное внутри подсказало ответ. 

Покрепче ухватив рукоять, Санса собрала все силы и, дёрнув голову Кунта за волосы назад, резко полоснула кинжалом по шее. Кровь брызнула фонтаном, орошая священную землю и распускаясь на шёлке платья и белой коже северянки алыми цветами. 

Кунт захрипел, закрывая пальцами толчками вырывающуюся из раны на горле кровь, и повернулся к Сансе. Сделал ей навстречу шаг, второй, с недоумением посмотрел на неё и рухнул на колени.

— Грёбаная… сука, — прохрипел он, харкая кровью. 

Его взгляд был полон ненависти, скрюченные пальцы попытались ухватить и рвать, но Санса была вне досягаемости. Она умная, она отступила. И вот уже его злость сменилась отчаянием, беспомощностью и страхом. Это хорошо. Пусть узнает, что чувствовали другие.

— Я обещала, что ты пожалеешь, — словно кто-то другой, спокойный и безжалостный произнёс это её губами.

Отчего-то не было ни вины, ни жалости, только приятно греющее душу желание смотреть, как тварь, собравшаяся было пожрать тебя, издыхает от твоей же руки. 

Кунт был ещё жив, и когда он попытался нащупать на земле обронённое оружие, Санса поняла, что ждать больше нельзя. Шаг вперёд, последний удар — и вот уже всё кончено. 

Она не сразу заметила, что звуки битвы стихли. Санса подняла взгляд, увидела поражённые лица наёмников и встретилась глазами с Псом. 

Внезапно Пёс снова бросился в бой, да с такой силой, словно в него вселился демон. Воспользовавшись растерянностью противника, он уверенно ушёл от удара, схватил свой меч двумя руками и что есть силы рубанул. Лезвие глубоко вошло в плоть, разрубая ключицу и застревая в груди. Пёс рывком вытащил его обратно, снова мелькнула сталь, окутанная кровавой моросью, и в несколько движений со вторым нападавшим было покончено.

Пёс замер, тяжело дыша, а потом медленно обернулся к Сансе и неожиданно рявкнул:

— Какого дьявола ты вернулась? 

Он выглядел устрашающе: в окружающей прохладе от его разгорячённого битвой тела шёл чуть заметный пар, легко тая в воздухе, а руки, лицо и грудь были раскрашены алыми росчерками чужой крови. Пёс всё ещё держал в руках меч, с лезвия которого на землю медленно стекали тягучие вязкие капли, однако сердце выбивало тревожный ритм вовсе не поэтому. 

— Вы ранены, — с тревогой в глазах произнесла Санса и решительно шагнула навстречу Псу. 

Она подошла вплотную и обеспокоено потянулась к нему — её холодные пальцы сжали его плечо, уверенно скользнули под прилипшую от крови и пота ткань рубахи и надорвали сильнее. Увидев воочию порезы, Санса не смогла сдержать вздоха облегчения. Слава богам, ничего серьёзного. 

Она заботливо отёрла края раны и хотела уже убрать руку, но от тепла его кожи та предательски дрогнула. Ладонь Сансы замерла, а потом сама поползла вниз, ощущая рельеф мышц и накрывая медвежью грудь. Слушая равные толчки его сердца, Санса в который раз была заворожена силой, которая жила в этом огромном и могучем человеке. И неожиданно прикасаться к нему стало необходимостью. Потребностью. 

В тот же миг Санса уловила тяжёлое, учащённое дыхание Пса. Не отрываясь, она посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела, какими лихорадочными и тёмными они стали. Наверное, оттого, что зрачки постепенно расползались по серой радужке чернильными пятнами, поглощая её без остатка. 

Санса ловила эти знаки и понимала их значение, потому что сама это чувствовала. 

Горячие искры пробирались под кожу, крались по венам и наполняли её естество, пока Пёс неторопливо тянулся к ней, ни на секунду не отпуская, пожирая глазами. Одно движение — и вот уже меч с глухим звуком упал на землю, а застёжка её плаща разорвана. Но Санса с вызовом оттолкнула Пса от себя. Его взгляд алчно скользнул по её телу, вцепляясь в его изгибы стальной хваткой, а на лице отразились гнев, желание, ярость и подчинение одновременно. На мгновение Сансе показалось, что он готов разодрать её одежду в клочья, но каким-то чудом ему удалось взять себя в руки и не тронуть. 

Однако когда Санса сама увлекла его на землю и начала расстёгивать бриджи, Пёс не смог сдержать яростный стон и вцепился жадными пальцами ей в волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Санса почувствовала боль и в то же время неодолимое желание подчиняться любой его воле, ибо сейчас она готова была делать всё, чего бы он от неё не потребовал. Её руки умело расстегнули пояс бридж, и пока Санса стягивала их, у неё мелькнула привычная мысль, что леди так не поступают, однако она тут же была безжалостно стёрта новым, невероятно острым ощущением голода, скулящего под кожей звонкой ненасытной дрожью. 

Санса уселась на Пса сверху, словно жеребца объезжала, и от собственной смелости стало страшно. Но когда он дёрнул шнуровку и стянул вниз лиф платья, обнажая грудь и обхватывая её тяжесть ладонями, все страхи ушли. 

Остатки стыдливости не позволили самой направить его, поэтому он сделал это сам, медленно и аккуратно. Она уже была растянута прежними моментами их близости, но Санса всё же почувствовала боль, когда он вошёл в неё. Пёс не стал спешить, легко удерживая её за талию на весу, и продолжал двигаться неожиданно осторожно. 

Он приподнял голову, одновременно вынуждая Сансу склониться чуть ближе, и дразняще медленно прикоснулся губами к нежной обнажённой коже. 

Санса выгнулась и протяжно застонала, когда мужской рот поочерёдно накрыл её напряжённые соски и начал ласкать их. Она почувствовала, что её тело плавится, низ живота обдало нестерпимым жаром, а когда движение бёдер и ритм языка слились воедино, Сансе показалось, что она вот-вот потеряет сознание. 

Пёс постепенно наращивал темп и глубину движений, позволяя ей привыкнуть, раскрыться, до конца прочувствовать свою жажду. А когда он счёл её вполне готовой, то перестал сдерживать и убрал руки, позволив самой насаживаться на его член. 

Санса закрыла глаза, исступлённо двигаясь и полностью отдаваясь прежде незнакомому ощущению необыкновенной заполненности. Между ног было горячо, мокро, скользко… его язык сводил с ума, а руки не останавливались, обхватывали ладонями груди, держали за шею, прикасались липкими от крови пальцами к приоткрытым стонущим губам и снова скользили вниз, оставляя на коже алые следы. Раньше это показалось бы Сансе отвратительным и вызвало брезгливость, но сейчас она не замечала ничего. Ни пропитавшей их с Псом крови, ни сгущающихся сумерек, ни окружающего холода, ни остывающих мёртвых тел вокруг. Всё, что она могла сейчас делать — это слушать жар, который рождался и рос в ней с каждым новым движением и впускать его в себя снова и снова в надежде насыщения. 

Ритм участился, Пёс ухватил её одной рукой за бёдра, а другой за плечи и отбросил сдержанность, без остатка проникая, наполняя, вминаясь в её тело. С каждым толчком желание освобождения нарастало, как и болезненная пустота, затапливающая тело Сансы. Нечто новое, неизведанное ранее приближалось всё быстрее, сводя сладкой болью низ живота и заставляя ломко вскрикивать в такт ускоряющимся толчкам. 

Ещё один, самый глубокий, и вот уже её тело выгнулось, запело натянутой тетивой, рассыпаясь на тысячи осколков, а из груди вырвался вопль блаженства. 

Пёс тут же застонал под ней, его лицо исказил экстаз, и до боли сжав округлость её бёдер, с последними резкими движениями он излился в неё. Санса успела увидеть, как он судорожно выдыхает рывками и вздрагивает горячими всполохами удовольствия, прежде чем обессилено рухнуть с ним рядом. Она чувствовала, как по ногам стекает влага его семени и попыталась овладеть своим телом, но казалось, что Санса никогда уже больше не сможет пошевелиться, настолько опустошённой она сейчас была. 

Ей только и оставалось, что смотреть сквозь пятипалую листву чардрева ввысь, в темнеющее небо, и тяжело дышать, хватая ртом обжигающий воздух и невесомые, умирающие от первого прикосновения снежинки.


	9. Chapter 9

— Да ты совсем разум потеряла, творить такое! — зло выкрикнула Миранда, когда они оказались с Сансой в палатке наедине.

Миранда выглядела разъярённой, но в то же время её глаза смотрели испуганно, пока руки проворно скользили по испачканной кровью одежде Сансы в поисках ран или любых иных повреждений. Когда грязный и покрытый засохшей кровью плащ был отброшен в сторону, Миранда оглядела подругу ещё раз и тут же вздохнула с облегчением — хоть корсаж платья и был покрыт бурыми потёками, но теперь было явно видно, что сама Санса осталась цела и невредима. 

— Ранда, успокойся, я в порядке.

— Успокоиться?! Успокоиться?! — начала снова кричать Миранда. — Да ты вообще представляешь, что я испытала, когда ты исчезла из лагеря, а потом спустя несколько часов явилась сюда вся в грязи и крови, похожая скорее на труп, чем на живого человека?

— Прости. Я не хотела тебя пугать, — примирительно сказала Санса.

— А вот я чуть с ума не сошла! Ты исчезла, люди Петира тоже, Гилвуд всех на ноги поднял, чтобы выяснить, что случилось. Так что… — сбавив тон строго произнесла Миранда, — сейчас как раз самое время рассказать что же на самом деле с тобой произошло.

Санса опустила глаза и задумалась. Сказать Миранде всю правду она не может, но и лгать ей она не будет.

— Вы с лордом Хантером так мило беседовали, а остальные были так заняты, что я не стала беспокоить вас и решила пойти к чардреву сама. Моргарт и Рэйлан вызвались сопровождать меня, и поверь, я не подозревала, даже не думала, что всё так обернётся. Я считала, что здесь, так близко от замка, совсем безопасно, но когда мы пришли в богорощу, на нас напали. — Миранда резко вздохнула, но ничего не сказала, и Санса продолжила. — Это были разбойники. После резни в Солеварнях они разбрелись кто куда и вот оказались здесь. Это были ужасные, отвратительные злые люди, и я подумала, что они убьют меня.

Былая резкость исчезла с лица Миранды. Крепко взяв Сансу за руку, она заставила её взглянуть на себя.

— Что было дальше? 

— Дальше… — на миг замолчала Санса, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, а потом коротко выдохнула. — Я выжила, остальные — нет.

Миранда долгим взглядом посмотрела на неё, а потом осторожно сказала:

— Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас туда, наверх, отправятся люди Гилвуда? Мне нужно знать, что они там найдут или могут увидеть.

— Останки трёх разбойников и тела Моргарта и Рэйлана, погибших, защищая меня, — твёрдо ответила Санса, потому что после того, как Пёс утащил в лес тело здоровяка с раздробленным горлом, всё так и было.

— Пойми, я не допрашиваю тебя, но мне нужно точно знать, что говорить по приезде к леди Анье, — невозмутимо заметила Миранда.

— А ты сама разве не станешь интересоваться подробностями? — немного удивлённо спросила Санса.

— Милая, кажется, мы с тобой давно определились в том, что каждая из нас имеет право на свои тайны. К тому же, прошедший жизненный опыт подсказывает мне, что иногда некоторые вещи знать ни к чему. Может испортить цвет лица, знаешь ли, — сказала Миранда и ухмыльнулась.

Санса в который раз удивилась уму и проницательности Миранды, которую всегда было сложно провести. Вот и сейчас она поняла, что что-то в истории Сансы не сходится, но разумно предпочла закрыть на это глаза. Она часто руководствовалась негласным девизом «раз не знала, так и спрашивать с меня нечего» и была в этом, несомненно, права. 

При внешней беспечности Миранда была весьма предусмотрительной девушкой.

— Значит, Моргарт и Рэйлан сразились с грабителями, спасая тебя, но сами пали от их руки?

— Да. Всё так и было, — уверенно кивнула Санса.

Миранда помолчала секунду, потом отстранилась от Сансы и со вздохом произнесла:

— Ладно. Приведи себя в порядок, а я пока отдам распоряжения собираться назад в замок, — с этими словами она направилась к выходу и покинула палатку.

Санса проводила её взглядом, а потом прикрыла глаза и устало опустилась на один из складных деревянных стульев. 

Страха быть пойманной на лжи в ней не было. Она не разделяла тревог, одолевавших Миранду, потому что знала — Пёс всё сделал правильно. Именно он очнулся первым от сковывавшей их после соития истомы, и пока Санса приходила в себя, позаботился о том, чтобы её рассказ выглядел похожим на правду. На самом деле он сам и придумал его, опытным глазом рассчитав силы предполагаемых противников и исключив для правдоподобности самого сильного из разбойников. Моргарт и Рэйлан были хороши как шпионы, но не как воины, так что в том, что они расправились с четырьмя опытными наёмниками, могли бы усомниться, и Пёс немного подправил картину случившегося. 

Санса вспомнила, как он поставил её на ноги, которые поначалу были словно ватные, встряхнул и буквально насильно вытолкал с поляны ещё и прикрикнув вслед. «Тебе нужно идти. Сейчас же. Я позабочусь обо всём», властно сказал он, не допуская возражений. Санса согласно кивнула и в очередной раз доверилась его силе и опыту. Она послушно удалилась, но пока шла к обрыву, время от времени оборачивалась, и тогда сквозь тонкий частокол деревьев могла видеть, как Пёс внимательно осматривает землю со следами крови, передвигает тела и вкладывает в уже охладевшие пальцы оружие. 

Конечно, галантностью, изысканностью манер, да и элементарной вежливостью Пёс никогда не отличался, всё время их знакомства он был грубым, жестоким и устрашающим, но одного у него было не отнять — уж в чём в чём, а в войне и смерти он разбирался. 

Санса была уверена — разоблачение ей не грозило. 

 

*** 

 

Возвращение стало для Сансы очередным испытанием.

Леди Анья была в бешенстве. Первое, что она сделала, как только узнала о случившемся, это вызвала к себе в кабинет Гилвуда и Миранду. Миранда получила свой вполне заслуженный выговор, но по сравнению с тем, что досталось её жениху, это была мелочь. Леди Уэйнвуд в пух и прах разнесла его поведение, упомянув не менее трёх раз его полную безответственность и неспособность организовать элементарную безопасность одной девушки. Гилвуд хмурился, опустив голову, но не возражал. С того момента, как он увидел окровавленную и потерянную Сансу, его не оставляло чувство вины за то, что он был беспечен и допустил это. Все упрёки в свой адрес он считал вполне заслуженными и справедливыми. 

А потом настала очередь Сансы. С ней леди Анья разговаривала наедине, спокойно и вкрадчиво, подробно расспрашивая о каждой детали произошедшего. Раньше Санса боялась бы этого разговора, боялась, что может выдать себя, однако сейчас она с удивлением обнаружила, насколько легко и непринуждённо её губы произносили одну ложь за другой, ничуть не запинаясь и не путаясь в словах. Раньше одна только мысль о лжи или подлоге приводила бы её в ужас быть пойманной, но теперь всё было по-другому. 

Санса говорила иначе, думала иначе, действовала иначе. 

Что-то в ней изменилось.

После допроса с пристрастием её проводили в свои покои, и Санса прекрасно понимала, что это было начало её персонального домашнего ареста, но подобная перспектива её мало пугала. Она знала — случись непредвиденное, она в любой момент сможет оттуда улизнуть и никто ей в этом не помешает. 

В комнате её ждала Хельга. Заботливая служанка уже приготовила для молодой хозяйки ванну и, буквально силком стянув с неё грязное платье, подтолкнула к купели. Тёплая вода приятно согрела ступни, но прежде чем полностью погрузиться в неё, Санса услышала испуганные охи Хельги.

— Семеро! Эти негодяи причинили вам боль! Как они могли… невинное дитя… — запричитала она.

Правая половина лица после удара Кунта немного побаливала, а губа чуть припухла, но не это стало причиной беспокойства Хельги. Она заметила проявляющиеся синяки на бёдрах и плечах хозяйки и подумала, что то была работа мародёров, только была на сей счёт совсем не права. 

А вот Санса прекрасно знала, откуда на её теле следы — это были последствия того, что делали они с Псом. 

И пока служанка осторожно поправляла ей волосы и растирала плечи, Санса задумчиво наматывала на палец мокрый локон, думая о том, что, пожалуй, в следующий раз им придётся быть более осмотрительными… 

Эта мысль заставила её смутиться. 

У Сансы больше не было иллюзий на свой счёт. Все прежние правила, включая незыблемый кодекс леди, давно почили в игре на выживание, которую ей пришлось вести, и Санса понимала, что теперь она отнюдь не так невинна, как думали о ней Хельга и остальные, но… настолько? Неужели теперь она может спокойно рассуждать о подобных вещах? И... ожидать этого?

Нет, определённо не сейчас, когда она так измотана, а прислуга слишком близко и наблюдает за ней. Не время предаваться подобным размышлениям. Она разберётся с этим чуть позже.

Болтовня Хельги действительно отвлекала, плеск воды действовал умиротворяющее, и вскоре усталость взяла своё. Заметив, что девушка клюёт носом, пожилая служанка увела и уложила её в постель, после чего беззвучно удалилась. 

Санса тут же провалилась в сон. 

Она смутно помнила, что кто-то приходил к ней, кажется, очередные служанки от леди Аньи, Миранды и лорда Хантера, справлявшиеся о её здоровье, но она всех отослала прочь. Последней каплей было появление Хельги, которую Санса просто выгнала. Приказав больше до утра её не беспокоить и для наглядности шумно заперев дверной засов, она вернулась в постель, свернулась калачиком и мирно уснула.

 

*** 

 

Пробуждение было резким — Сансу буквально вырвало из сна. 

Она приподнялась на кровати и напряжённо прислушалась, пытаясь смотреть сквозь окружающую её черноту. Всего мгновение спустя глаза привыкли и смогли различить тускло очерченный проём окна. Санса отбросила меха в сторону и упругим шагом отдохнувшего человека приблизилась к нему, широко распахивая деревянные створки и впуская в комнату холодный ночной воздух. 

Недавние грозы отошли, так что с тёмно-синего неба с россыпью звёзд на неё недовольно глянула всё та же сытая, высокомерная луна, что так ярко освещала долину в ночь свадьбы. 

Санса поразилась — неужели прошёл уже месяц?

Всего месяц, а как всё изменилось! В тот день она стояла на балконе испуганная, дрожащая, в страхе за свою судьбу и с ужасом ожидала будущего. Сейчас же… Санса вспомнила произошедшее в богороще и ухмыльнулась.

— Даже и не думай меня осуждать! — подняв подбородок, неожиданно обратилась она к молочно-белому светилу, холодный отблеск которого отразился в её сузившихся зрачках, заполняя их серебристым светом. — Тем более, все знают, волки с луной всегда в сговоре.

Обычно любое сравнение Старков с волками, будь это скользкая ненависть в словах Джоффри или яд, сочащийся с уст Серсеи, всегда отдавалось глубоко внутри затяжной тупой болью. И Санса себе запретила, строго-настрого наказала молчать, подавить, забыть… но всё меняется, и теперь, если она рассчитывает перейти в ранг игроков, а не оставаться жалкой фигурой, то настало время вспомнить. 

Заточить клыки. Выпустить когти.

Тени прошлого просили свободы, робко и в то же время настойчиво царапаясь о стену старательно выстроенной дотоле преграды, и Сансе пришлось уступить. Опьянённая ими, она почувствовала, что не может больше оставаться здесь, где призрак Гарри и запах чужой смерти душили её. 

По примеру Пса обыскав один из шкафов мужа, она обнаружила там простого покроя женский плащ из дешёвой ткани, явно ношеный, и уже спускаясь в нём по ступеням потайного хода, подумала, что, скорее всего, эта вещь принадлежала Лидии. Неожиданно Сансе пришло в голову, что это была та ещё ирония судьбы — все планы и надежды Петира, леди Уэйнвуд и многочисленных лордов Хартии были уничтожены одной маленькой глупой простолюдинкой.

Амбар пах свежескошенной травой, прелым сеном, потёртой кожей и, несмотря на то, что за животными тщательно ухаживали, конским потом. Стоило подойти чуть ближе к стойлу, и ко всему прочему присоединялся ещё один неизменный спутник конюшни — запах навоза, однако Санса не чувствовала при этом такого же отвращения, как и многие другие благородные дамы. 

Вопреки общему мнению и мнению Арьи в том числе, Санса не росла такой уж послушной. Да, она делала вид, что во всём следует указаниям септы Мордейн и матери, но был и у неё свой секрет. Иногда, когда была такая возможность, Санса сбегала на конюшню, чтобы посмотреть на приезжих воинов или знаменосцев отца. Она представляла их бесстрашными рыцарями, прибывшими спасти её, и пока они обсуждали дела в главном зале, бродила возле осёдланных лошадей, разбросанной амуниции, доспехов и оружия, время от времени благоговейно прикасаясь к ним. 

И как бы кто ни старался, она не забудет. Никогда не забудет ни этих детских глупых мечтаний, ни родной Винтерфелл.

Услужливая память опять встрепенулась, подталкивая к тому, чего Санса старалась последние часы упорно избегать. Сейчас, когда она пришла в себя, а Хельга больше не донимала своим присутствием, мысли о вчерашних событиях стали преследовать Сансу с новой силой. Вынужденная вернуться в прошлое, она не заметила, как сделала один шаг, второй, и медленно побрела вперёд, погружённая в свои воспоминания…

После того, как Миранда покинула палатку, Санса долго сидела недвижимо онемевшая, оглушённая и потерянная. И только резкие окрики воинов вперемешку со звуками потревоженного лагеря за тонкими стенами шатра заставили её вздрогнуть и очнуться. С трудом открыв слипающиеся глаза, Санса оглядела себя и вспомнила, что отъезд не за горами, а она всё ещё выглядит, как воронье пугало. Нет уж, даже в такой ситуации она не позволит себе подобного! 

Она решительно встала, однако тут же слабость и головокружение одолели её настолько, что пришлось ухватиться за спинку хлипкого стула. Весь этот долгий день она стойко держалась, но сейчас пережитое дало о себе знать. Тело было чужим, каждый шаг давался с трудом и будто отнимал последние остатки сил. Всё чего хотелось, так это покоя: лечь и заснуть, на короткие часы провалиться в сладкое забытье и долгожданное неведение. 

Тяжёлый кувшин Санса взяла с опаской, но с удивлением обнаружила, что пальцы ничуть не дрожали. Затем налила из него воды и осторожно погрузила в её прохладу руки. 

Опустив взгляд на свои ладони, она увидела, как от них плавно и тягуче медленно начали расходиться в стороны ржавые волны чужой крови. Санса тут же замерла, словно встревоженный, но любопытный зверёк — что-то в этом действе притягивало её. 

Движения воды завораживали и приковывали взгляд, не отпускали. Со странной смесью отвращения и мрачного удовольствия она наблюдала, как красный смешивается с чернью земли, постепенно затапливая грязно-алыми разводами прозрачную чистоту родника. Невозможно было не признать в этом какую-то особенную, правильную, совершенную красоту.

Санса вглядывалась в мутное зеркало воды и видела там череду всплывающих и ненавистных ей образов. Красивое лицо Джоффри, а позади нанизанная на пике голова отца… злоба в его словах при упоминании имени Старков… радость, с которой он сообщал о смерти Робба и мамы… безразличие, с которым он отдавал приказы мучить её. Серсея, которая никогда Сансу и пальцем не тронула, но умела причинять боль не хуже самого Илина Пейна. Сир Борос, тяжесть его стальной перчатки и вкус железа на губах. Ланнистеры, Баратеоны, Тиреллы, Уэйнвуды и многие другие, что унижали или использовали её всё это время… А ведь неправда, что эти мысли пришли к ней только сейчас. Они уже были с ней. Помогли сделать свой выбор. 

Прямо перед тем, как её нож стёр эту мерзкую ухмылку с губ Кунта. 

Перед тем, как она вскрыла ему глотку, забрав его кровь, саму жизнь и заставив пожалеть о содеянном…

Санса резко выдохнула, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, но предательское видение не оставляло, снова наполняя душу восторженным трепетом, а плоть — знакомой горячей дрожью, и можно было бы попытаться в очередной раз обмануть себя, но с этим покончено. Санса слишком хорошо помнила твёрдость своей руки, чёткость действий и возбуждение, толкающееся под кожей остервенелым ритмом в момент, когда чужая жизнь угасала у неё под пальцами чтобы не понимать — раскаяние, сожаление или вина стали бы очередной ложью. 

До боли знакомый шёпот свинцом толкался в висках, не отпускал, не позволял увильнуть и, в конце концов, старательно похороненные и такие ненавистные ей дотоле слова снова обрели жизнь.

«Убивать — самое сладкое дело на свете… Вот она — правда».

Сердце пропустило удар, в голове стало пусто и звонко настолько, что земля ушла из-под ног, и Сансе пришлось остановиться, чтобы не упасть. 

Внезапно она поняла, что не слышит ни бряцанья упряжи, ни фырканья лошадей. В недоумении она огляделась — оказалось, в своих размышлениях она не заметила как покинула конюшню и забрела неизвестно куда. Вокруг царила темнота, однако сквозь рваный туман облаков пробивалось молочное сияние луны. Её насмешливый свет был неумолим, выхватывая стоящую перед Сансой огромную тень. 

Медленно подняв на неё глаза, Санса увидела перед собой уходящие ввысь каменные стены. Сама того не сознавая, она пришла к Южной башне.

Санса неотрывно смотрела на неё до тех пор, пока капюшон не соскользнул с головы и мягко не упал на плечи. Это движение заставило её вздрогнуть, она быстро спрятала лицо и, в спешке развернувшись, направилась назад в замок.

«Да что со мной?» вопрошала она себя и не находила ответа. 

Её резкие шаги гулко отдавались в ночной тишине, отчего до этого задремавшие лошади проснулись и навострили уши, нервно перебирая копытами. Это заставило Сансу сбавить темп, а потом и вовсе остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Не брезгуя, она зачерпнула из огромной бадьи полную горсть воды и провела мокрой рукой по покрытому испариной лбу.

То, что происходило с ней, тревожило, но ещё больше волновало то, что она понятия не имела о причине, заставлявшей её испытывать подобные ощущения и совершать все эти странные поступки. Пожалуй, ей нужно срочно вернуться назад в свою комнату, иначе до добра они её не доведут. 

Не успела Санса сделать и шага к потайному ходу, как скорее почувствовала, чем услышала чужое присутствие. 

Он возник подобно призраку, ступая мягко и бесшумно, как могут только самые опасные и опытные твари. 

Как будто не проявляя к девушке никакого интереса, он протянул руку к одному из животных и повелительным жестом положил её тому на голову. Постепенно подчиняя своей воле и успокаивая, громадная ладонь медленно гладила то морду, то длинную гриву коня. При этом внешняя беспечность и расслабленность были обманчивы — стальной взгляд ни на миг не выпускал из поля зрения женскую фигурку. Когда же она начала осторожно двигаться в сторону, он разорвал молчание.

— Не стоит, — коротко и почти угрожающе бросил Пёс, а потом мягко добавил, — ты приходила к Южной башне… — и это был не вопрос.

Хотелось ответить ему что-то дерзкое, вот только все слова застряли в горле — снова вернулась предательская слабость, которая сковывала её каждый раз рядом с ним. Санса попыталась хотя бы изобразить уверенность или напускное безразличие, но куда там. Даже сама Санса понимала, насколько жалко бы это выглядело. Между ними всё необратимо изменилось, и она уже никогда не сможет относиться к Псу, как прежде. 

Когда-то давно он был для неё врагом, потом просто одним из воинов. Сейчас же… Санса видела его иначе. Помнила по-другому. Хищную грацию, с которой он сеял смерть… чудовищную силу рук, оплетённых жёсткими мускулами… изгиб мощной спины… словно вырезанный из камня торс, покрытый шрамами-трофеями прежних битв… ярость, с которой он убивал, а потом овладевал ею… ласки его языка… 

Последние воспоминания вырвали из груди непроизвольный, еле слышный полустон-полувздох и заставили Сансу покраснеть. Пёс тут же увидел это и осторожно, словно стараясь не спугнуть, направился к ней.

— О, не стоит так переживать из-за того, что произошло, — обманчиво спокойно сказал он. — Даже лучшие из нас не в силах сопротивляться зову крови.

Санса не заметила, как начала инстинктивно пятиться от него назад до тех пор, пока не наткнулась спиной на деревянную опору загона. Отвести от Пса взгляд было выше её сил, так что ей оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как с каждым шагом он становился всё ближе. 

— Ты же слышала разговоры мужчин? — словно играя с ней, осведомился он. — Знаешь, что они говорят о крови, разгорячённой боем?

Санса нервно сглотнула. Она знала, слишком хорошо знала. От мыслей в голове разило отвращением и предвкушением одновременно.

— Говорят, что она требует утолить жажду особого рода, — низким голосом проговорил Пёс, продолжая надвигаться на неё. 

Он оказался рядом, и дыхание Сансы сбилось. Во рту пересохло, а сердце застучало так, будто готово было разорвать связующие его путы плоти. 

Она не может говорить с ним. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Нужно взять себя в руки. Она должна этого избежать, чтобы не выдать своего смятения.

— Я не в настроении вести беседы, — с вызовом произнесла она, порываясь уйти. 

— Нет, — тихо и холодно произнёс он, упираясь руками в стену по обеим сторонам от её лица и лишая её такой возможности. 

В душе у Сансы всколыхнулась неконтролируемая злость. Подумать только, какой наглец! Да как он смеет ей указывать?! В ней тысячелетиями хранимая кровь королей Севера, а кто он такой?! 

Пекло преисподней, она Старк!

Гордо подняв подбородок, Санса необдуманно выпалила:

— Вы забываетесь! Вы для меня всего лишь пёс. 

Она уже пожалела, но было слишком поздно. По его лицу нельзя было ничего прочитать. Мгновение он выжидал, но прежде чем ответить, окинул её сверху вниз как будто равнодушным взглядом. 

— Может, я и пёс, зато хорошо чую зачем ты здесь, волчица, — и, склонившись так, что их почти ничто не разделяло, вкрадчиво прошептал ей в губы, — ты вся течёшь.

Хлёсткий звук пощёчины на миг вспыхнул в глухой тишине. Слабая попытка опровергнуть правду и оправдать своё подлинное бессилие.

Санса замахнулась второй раз, но он перехватил оба запястья и прижал их. Впрочем, её действия мало волновали Пса. Не обращая внимания на её возмущение, он смял тонкую ткань и, словно это для него обыденность, бесцеремонно задрал подол платья. Запустив руку под юбку, он грубо взял Сансу между ног, от чего та дёрнулась и охнула. 

— Горячая… мокрая… голодная… как видишь, я оказался прав, — ухмыльнулся он.

Её окатила такая ярость, что захотелось вцепиться Псу в глотку, но сопротивляться ему было то же самое, что пытаться сдвинуть гору. Собственная беспомощность убивала, и тогда Санса сделала единственное, что могла в этой ситуации. Стиснув зубы, она посмотрела прямо на Пса со всем высокомерием, на которое только была способна.

— Всего лишь животное… — процедила она, презрительно скривив губы. 

На миг он изменился в лице, но оно тут же приняло прежнее жестокое выражение, не сулившее ничего хорошего. 

Он убрал руку, и Санса обрадовалась было своей победе, но преждевременно — Пёс всего лишь переместил ладонь на внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Чуть сжав её, он стал неторопливо оглаживать незащищённую кожу, в то время как Санса продолжала старательно изображать неприступную холодность, хотя с каждой секундой это становилось делать всё сложнее. 

Голова кружилась, ноги подгибались от слабости, а нутро скрутило в тугой пульсирующий узел.

Санса снова почувствовала руку Пса у себя между ног и отчаянно выгнулась, но избежать этой пытки было невозможно. 

Постепенно примеряясь к чувствительной женской плоти и распределяя обильно выступившую влагу, грубые пальцы двигались дразняще медленно и ласкали неожиданно умело, то обводя нежную кожу около самого входа, то поднимаясь вверх к тому месту, от которого по всему телу Сансы начали расходиться горячие волны. 

Словно заклинание, они опутывали не только тело, но и разум. Подчиняя… порабощая… лишая остатков воли. 

И словно этого было недостаточно, Пёс по-хозяйски склонился к Сансе, ленивым движением убрал волосы с шеи и медленно, широко, совсем по-собачьи лизнул кожу языком, оставляя на ней мокрый след. Гадкий, грязный, но в то же время невероятно распаляющий жест. 

Внезапно воздуха стало катастрофически мало, и Санса задохнулась от всех этих прикосновений, заставляющих её плавиться. Она поплыла, теряя точку опоры, однако Пёс удержал её. 

Пригвоздив Сансу к доскам загона, он ни на мгновение не останавливался, не отпускал. Постепенно наращивая темп, он ритмично скользил уже совершено мокрыми пальцами там, где прежде её никто никогда не трогал. 

Санса почувствовала, что ещё немного, и сознание покинет её. Тонкой связующей нитью между небытием и реальностью стали только эти пальцы и ожидание предстоящего удовольствия. Предвкушая его, Санса закрыла глаза, запрокинула голову и до боли закусила пересохшие губы. 

Кровь отчаянно билась где-то в глубине короткими горячими рывками, а низ живота пекло голодной болью. 

И всё же мало, этого было мало.

Сансе показалось полным безумием, когда она сама раздвинула ноги перед Псом и толкнулась бёдрами вперёд, умоляя о большем. Хотелось ощутить его внутри себя, снова вспомнить то слепящее наслаждение. Сейчас уже ничто не важно, пусть берёт её так, как захочет. 

Глубоко… бесстыдно… грязно… с готовностью насаживая на свой вздыбленный член… Да, пусть так… 

Она обиженно заскулила, когда поняла, что он убрал руку и больше не прикасается к ней. Широко распахнув глаза, она с отчасти наивным удивлением воззрилась на Пса. 

Он наблюдал за ней долгим проникновенным взглядом, прежде чем взять за лицо скользкими пальцами. Оставляя на щеке мокрый след её влаги, он заставил Сансу посмотреть на себя и нежно прошептал:

— От тебя несёт случкой. Так кто из нас животное?!

Больше он не сказал ни слова. Отпустил её, отвернулся и ушёл, оставив Сансу наедине с собой и неудовлетворённым голодом.

Если бы мысль могла убивать, то Пёс лежал бы сейчас замертво у ног Сансы. Её била крупная дрожь, на глазах выступили злые слёзы и, стиснув кулаки, она представляла, как отрывает самоуверенному ублюдку голову. 

Всё кончено! Ни за что на свете она не ляжет больше с ним. Даже ради спасения собственной жизни. 

Она ненавидела Пса. Боги, как же сильно она его сейчас ненавидела! Злобное чудовище, каким он был, таким и остался, ничто его не изменит. А она невероятно глупа, если думала, что на его жестокую звериную натуру что-то может повлиять. Этот пёс всегда будет рвать руку, пытающуюся приласкать его. 

Сансу терзали ярость и гнев, но злилась она в первую очередь на себя. Ведь из-под полуприкрытых ресниц она видела, что Пёс смотрел за ней, наблюдал. И сейчас невыносимо было представлять, что в тот момент она выглядела и была для него как очередная дешёвая дворовая девка. От подобной мысли хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

Ну почему она позволила ему делать с собой все эти вещи? Отчего ей так трудно дышать и оставаться равнодушной рядом с ним? Пёс и раньше был с ней жесток, так с какой стати все эти годы она без конца вспоминала тот ужасный поцелуй над лезвием ножа? Зачем хранила белый плащ, покрытый грязью и кровью? И самое главное, почему в лесу она так рисковала и вернулась, когда могла бежать и спасти свою жизнь?.. 

Нам часто говорят «не спрашивайте, если не хотите знать ответов». И к своему ужасу, Санса свой ответ получила. 

Простая и очевидная мысль стала для неё совершенным откровением. 

Она почувствовала, что падает. Давно и неотвратимо.

Опустив взгляд на дрожащие руки, она наконец-то признала, что бессмысленно отрицать очевидное.

Потому что.

Она.

Влюблена.


	10. Chapter 10

Непогода подступила быстро и неожиданно, осев в Долине рваным покрывалом мглы и опутав окна и лужи налётом инея. В замке тут же похолодало, так что прислуга пыталась любыми способами сохранить в комнатах тепло и усиленно топила камины, а из сундуков были извлечены все меха и зимняя одежда.

Ранним утром коридоры были полны суматохи и движения, так что идти приходилось быстро, крепко ухватив озябшими пальцами тяжёлую накидку и одновременно кутаясь в неё. Два охранника за спиной как всегда молчаливо и неотступно шли следом, но их присутствие уже не так раздражало. Досадная необходимость, с которой пришлось смириться.

Хорошо знакомая дверь в этот раз не была заперта, да и Миранда знала, что её ожидают, так что она сделала страже знак остаться, отворила её и вошла без стука.

Санса, укутавшись в шаль и забравшись в кресло с ногами, тихо сидела возле окна. Обхватив руками колени, она положила на них подбородок и сквозь стекло наблюдала за начинающимся пока ещё робким снегопадом. Услышав Миранду, она обернулась, коротко взглянула на неё и снова уставилась в окно, не отводя от падающих белых хлопьев рассеянного взгляда.

Начать разговор было тяжело. Впервые Миранда не знала, что сказать.

— Мне жаль, что эти дни мы не виделись, — наконец решилась она. — Но ты же понимаешь, в этом нет моей вины.

— Понимаю, — подала голос Санса. 

Она всё ещё безучастно смотрела перед собой и только сейчас Миранда заметила, какой бледной, тонкой и прозрачной она выглядела. Это вызвало глубоко внутри укол сожаления и боли, но Миранда заставила себя сделать шаг навстречу и спокойно продолжить:

— Леди Анья была непреклонна, а Гилвуд не мог, да и не хотел повлиять на неё. Честно говоря, я на самом деле заслужила наказание. 

Санса ничего не ответила и не шелохнулась, продолжая задумчиво глядеть в окно. Воцарилось неловкая тишина. 

— Я знаю, зачем ты пришла, — внезапно нарушила её Санса первой. — Можешь уже сказать.

Миранда замялась, почувствовав себя неуверенно, а ведь она думала, что забыла каково это. Всё оказалось сложнее, чем она себе представляла.

— Гилвуд уезжает.

Наконец она привлекла внимание Сансы и та посмотрела на неё.

— Он сообщил мне поздно вечером. Леди Анья вызвала его в кабинет и весьма однозначно высказалась по поводу его присутствия здесь. Нежелательного присутствия, — невесело усмехнулась Миранда. — Так что людям Гилвуда был отдан приказ начинать сборы и отправляться домой, в Длинный Лук. 

После недолгого молчания Санса произнесла:

— А ты последуешь за ним.

— А я последую за ним, — эхом повторила Миранда. 

Она какое-то время колебалась, но потом решилась, осторожно подошла к креслу, присела рядом и положила руку на плечо Сансе.

— Я скажу как есть. Возможно, я смогла бы выторговать для себя дня три или четыре и провести их здесь, с тобой, прежде чем приехали бы люди моего отца, но я не стала этого делать. Я не вижу смысла отправляться в Лунные Врата, тогда как дом Гилвуда намного ближе… мой будущий дом, — уверенно произнесла Миранда. — Гилвуд мой жених и теперь мы вместе. Куда он, туда и я. 

Она открыто посмотрела в глаза Сансе и грустно улыбнулась:

— А теперь можешь на меня злиться.

Санса медленно опустила взгляд на свои руки и устало произнесла:

— Я не буду злиться. Я буду скучать.

Неожиданно она подалась вперёд, обхватила подругу руками и прижала к себе. 

У Миранды резко защипало глаза, она попыталась что-то ответить, но ком застрял в горле. Так что она обняла Сансу в ответ, тайком вытерла слёзы и, шумно шмыгнув носом, смогла, наконец, выдавить из себя:

— Я тоже. Не думала, что скажу такое, но я тоже буду скучать по тебе, Санса Старк.

Санса вздрогнула при упоминании своего такого дорогого, но видимо проклятого родового имени и только крепче обняла Миранду:

— Ты всё делаешь правильно. С моей стороны было бы эгоистично просить тебя остаться, в то время когда ты можешь быть рядом со своим возлюбленным, — и тихо добавила. — Если бы я могла, я бы делала всё, чтобы быть рядом с тем, кого люблю.

Миранда отстранилась, подозрительно посмотрела на Сансу и неуверенно произнесла:

— Мы же ведь скоро увидимся? 

— Я бы очень этого хотела, — заверила её Санса, — но скоро здесь будет Петир со своими людьми, и я не знаю, как сложится дальше моя жизнь.

— Нет! — отчеканила Миранда. — Никаких «но». Ты должна, просто обязана быть у меня на свадьбе! Клянусь, я сделаю для этого всё. А если я что-то хочу, то всегда получаю. 

— Я была бы только рада приехать к тебе, — улыбнулась Санса. — Уверена, у вас с Гилвудом будет прекрасная свадьба. А ещё большой дом, полный счастья, и много красивых детей.

Миранда улыбнулась ей в ответ, но в словах Сансы она уловила отзвук тоски, от которой сердце болезненно сжалось. В это мгновение она почувствовала такой же стыд за своё счастье, какой чувствует здоровый человек перед калекой, понимая, что обладает тем, чего тот навсегда лишён.

— Вот и договорились, — коротко бросила Миранда. 

Она хотела было ещё что-то сказать, но понимала — чем дольше, тем тяжелее будем им обеим. Долгие прощания ей всегда претили.

— Ну всё, мне пора идти, — выдохнула она, отворачиваясь. 

Она поднялась, нарочито увлечённо отряхнула подол платья, вытерла влажные глаза и озорно тряхнула каштановыми кудрями:

— И вообще, хватит драм. Тем более скоро увидимся. 

Она обняла Сансу ещё раз и упругим шагом направилась к двери. Уже на пороге она обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на подругу:

— Мы же не навсегда с тобой прощаемся.

Санса послала ей прощальную улыбку, и больше Миранда уже не оборачивалась. 

Вот только почему-то и во дворе, где собрались воины лорда Хантера, и по дороге из замка последняя сказанная ею фраза неотступно преследовала Миранду, травя душу и вызывая беспричинно тревожные мысли.

 

*** 

 

Леди Анья сидела в кабинете за дубовым столом и сосредоточенно читала только что полученное письмо. Брови её хмурились, а пальцы в это время нервно теребили нанизанные на них кольца. Дочитав до конца, она раздражённо бросила пергамент на стол, поднесла руку к лицу, прикрыла глаза и устало сжала переносицу.

Петир снова приезжает в Железную Дубраву. 

Когда она уже избавится от этого заносчивого наглеца? Видеть его снова хотелось не более, чем принять очистительную клизму.

Последние два месяца выдались весьма тяжёлыми. Она как могла старалась разгрести всё, что свалилось на них в эти дни, но, в конце концов, сама она не железная. Она всего лишь старая женщина, которая хочет мира и покоя. 

Сейчас связываться с Мизинцем уже не казалось такой хорошей идеей, как раньше. Она, конечно, получила свои долговые расписки, вот только при этом заплатила за них слишком высокую цену. Да, у неё были сыновья, но все её надежды и чаяния были связаны с Гарри. Именно он должен был принести славу и процветание в их дом, усилив влияние Уэйнвудов как среди лордов Хартии, так и на политической арене в целом. А в данный момент у неё не было ничего, кроме собственного дома и формального титула, за которым не стояло никакой реальной силы.

Слава богам, хоть одной проблемой меньше. Хантер со своей новоиспечённой невестой покинул замок, а эта Ройс была настоящей занозой, от которой только и жди неприятностей. Слишком уж большое влияние, и явно не благотворное она имела на девчонку Старков. Плюс слишком защищала её, так что разделить их было удачной идеей. Домашний арест как наказание пришёлся весьма кстати и ко времени. А теперь Миранда уже далеко и не будет той назойливой мухой, что мала, но всерьёз раздражает и портит картину в целом. 

Теперь у неё есть неделя спокойствия, прежде чем приедет Петир и снова заварит какую-нибудь кашу, в которой ей волей неволей придётся участвовать. 

— Проклятый интриган! — выругалась леди Анья и зло топнула ногой. — И ведь попробуй от него теперь избавься.

Нужно поговорить с девчонкой, чтобы та знала, чего ожидать. Видимо, названный папаша по приезде всё-таки заберёт её с собой. 

В этот момент в дверь постучали, и на пороге возникла её личная служанка Анна с докладом о том, что настоятель просит об аудиенции. Леди Уэйнвуд спешно махнула рукой в знак согласия и встала с кресла, приветствуя старшего брата.

— Простите, что отвлекаю от дел, но мне необходимо поговорить с вами, — с порога заговорил он.

— Я скажу вам то же, что и вы в своё время сказали мне — бросьте условности, мы для этого слишком хорошо знаем друг друга, — улыбнулась леди Анья.

— Хорошо. Тогда я не буду долго подходить к сути. Как вы знаете, все обряды выполнены и все ритуалы завершены, так что я со своими братьями не могу более задерживаться здесь. Завтра рано утром мы отправляемся на Тихий остров. Я взял на себя смелость отдать распоряжения, так что наш корабль в данный момент готовится к отплытию. Часть братьев уже отбыла на него.

— Что ж, могу пожелать вам только счастливого пути и поблагодарить за всё, что вы для нас сделали, — уважительно сжала руку настоятеля пожилая женщина.

— Жаль, что всё так обернулось для Гарри, — сочувственно сказал он.

— Мне тоже, но такова была воля богов. Кто мы такие, чтобы оспаривать её? — горько усмехнулась леди Анья. 

Она ненадолго замолчала, задумавшись, а потом словно спохватилась и проговорила:

— В любом случае, вы поддержали меня в трудный момент, помогли моей семье, так что всегда можете рассчитывать на нас. Всё, что в моих силах, я постараюсь сделать.

— Я запомню, миледи, — учтиво кивнул настоятель. — А теперь позвольте мне удалиться. Вы же понимаете, я должен уладить все дела до отъезда.

— Да, конечно. Не буду вас задерживать. 

Он собрался было уходить, но остановился и неожиданно произнёс:

— Я знаю, у вас долго ещё не будет нового священника, так что я могу сегодня вечером провести службу и совершить обряд тайны исповеди для вас и ваших людей. Если, конечно, вы этого хотите.

— Не смела и просить вас, святой отец, — почтительно склонилась перед ним леди Анья. — Вы слишком добры.

— Тогда до вечера.

Настоятель вежливо поклонился и направился к двери, но теперь сама леди Анья окрикнула его:

— Постойте! 

Она неторопливо подошла к нему, словно обдумывая что-то, а потом заговорила, и по холодному взгляду и уверенному тону старший брат понял, что сейчас перед ним не женщина, а политик.

— Природа обещаний такова, что они не восприимчивы к обстоятельствам, — без лишних эмоций заметила она. Сделав паузу, она спокойно добавила: — Так что через месяц ожидайте у себя моих людей, дерево для отстройки гавани и обоз с продовольствием.

Настоятель долгим изучающим взглядом посмотрел на леди Уэйнвуд а потом утвердительно кивнул и вышел прочь. 

Она проводила его глазами, потом неспешно вернулась к столу и снова уселась в кресло, оперевшись о подлокотники руками и переплетя пальцы. 

— Пусть я не Ланнистер но, по крайней мере, стараюсь платить свои долги, — медленно произнесла она в пустоту.

 

*** 

 

Санса сидела перед зеркалом и внимательно разглядывала результат своих трудов. Что ж, она всё ещё не разучилась делать то, что всегда получалось у неё лучше всего. 

Как всегда безупречно. Придраться не к чему. 

Для этого вечера она выбрала самое красивое своё платье, изумрудно-зелёное, цвета молодой сочной листвы, который более всего подчёркивал синеву её глаз и золото волос. В этот раз она не стала делать сложную и вычурную причёску, просто собрала по бокам рыжие пряди и аккуратно сколола их на затылке, оставив остальные волосы свободно ниспадать по спине до самой талии.

Сегодня Сансе хотелось выглядеть по-особенному и это ей удалось. 

В дверь легонько постучали, и в покои вошла Хельга. Она с удивлением посмотрела на Сансу и воскликнула:

— Я пришла вам помочь, а вы уже готовы! Сами всё сделали, миледи?

— Ты видишь здесь кого-то ещё? — с лёгкой улыбкой и оттенком гордости сказала Санса.

— Надо же, как умело да ловко вы справились! Не каждая леди так сумеет.

— Настоящая леди умеет всё, — заметила Санса, с поистине королевским достоинством поднимаясь с сиденья своего стула. 

Хельга неловко потопталась на одном месте, а потом всё же спросила:

— Так что мне делать-то миледи? Уйти или остаться? Я могу пока прибраться тут, разложить ваши вещи, если хотите.

— Против этого возражать не стану, — ответила Санса, складывая в шкатулку гребни для волос и драгоценности. — А когда начнётся служба в септе? Я что-то потеряла счёт времени.

— Да скоро уже, миледи. Простой люд уже начал собираться, занимать места, а хозяева в последний момент подойдут. Будет не продохнуть, я вам точно говорю. У нас тут любой септон редкость, а тут сам старший брат службу поводит. Все придут, помяните моё слово, — тараторила служанка, поправляя на кровати жемчужное покрывало и разглаживая морщинистыми руками серебристые меха. — Хороший он человек, этот настоятель, святой. Заботится о людях. Жалко, что уезжает уже.

Лицо Сансы в этот миг потемнело, и Хельга тут же это заметила.

— Я огорчила вас, миледи? Вы не знали о его отъезде?

— Нет-нет, я знала. Просто… вспомнила кое-что. Не важно, — отвернувшись к окну, рассеянно бросила Санса. — Так когда, говоришь, служба начинается?

— Да вот сейчас порядок наведу и сопровожу вас в септу, коли изволите.

— Так будет лучше всего, — медленно проговорила Санса, глядя на уходящее за горизонт алое солнце и багровое темнеющее небо.

Пожилая служанка на удивление быстро со всем справилась, и вот уже вместе с другими прихожанами Санса с Хельгой прошли по тропинке до септы и оказались на её пороге. Маленький храм был полон, и это напоминало день свадьбы, когда людей было столько, что не протолкнуться, и они стояли за воротами. Однако для хозяев были отведены места в первом ряду у самого алтаря, так что Санса оставила Хельгу, а сама прошла вперёд и уселась рядом с леди Аньей. Та придирчиво её оглядела и с оттенком подозрительности спросила:

— Ты сегодня особенно хороша. Есть повод?

— Перед богами мы всегда должны предстать в нашем лучшем обличье, — смиренно опустив глаза, ответила Санса.

— Ну-ну, — приподняла бровь леди Анья и повернулась к алтарю. — Возможно, боги это оценят. Но уж кого точно впечатлил бы подобный вид, так это Петира Бейлиша.

Леди Уэйнвуд умела быть жестокой.

Санса словно не обратила внимания на её слова. Склонив голову, вместе с остальными она приветствовала святого отца, который в скромном на этот раз облачении взошёл на алтарь и начал службу. Помогал ему какой-то послушник, и сколько Санса ни смотрела по сторонам, больше из приезжих монахов она не увидела никого.

— А где остальные братья? — наконец решилась она спросить у леди Аньи. 

Та цыкнула на неё, призывая к тишине, но потом всё же ответила:

— Кажется, остальные отбыли на корабль ещё утром. Во всяком случае, я больше никого из них не заметила. 

Сердце Сансы ухнуло, оставив в груди ощущение пустоты и горечь разочарования. До этого момента она не понимала, как сильно надеялась на встречу с Псом или возможность хотя бы увидеть его ещё раз. 

Теперь же всё действительно было кончено.

Прежние злость и гнев, что она чувствовала к нему, давно прошли — у неё было достаточно времени, чтобы увидеть случившееся между ними на конюшне другими глазами. Поначалу она не хотела этого признавать, но чем дольше Санса думала, тем больше понимала, что гордыня и страх затуманили в тот момент её разум, и она первая спровоцировала Пса, сказав ему все те гадкие вещи. А если бьёшь первым, то что, кроме удара, можно ожидать в ответ? 

Санса вспомнила Рамону Корбрей, её слова на пиру «собаке собачья смерть», и волна жгучего стыда окатила её. Она уподобилась ей и всем тем, что поносили и хаяли его. Боги, как же низко это было. 

А теперь Пёс уехал, они никогда больше не увидятся, а она никогда не сможет ему сказать, как сильно сожалеет о своих словах. 

Погружённая в свои мысли, Санса не заметила, как служба закончилась, и только движение вокруг привело её в чувство. Всем не терпелось получить отпущение грехов у самого старшего брата и большинство присутствующих как самые высокородные, так и остальные жители округи поспешили занять свою очередь около главной исповедальни. 

Санса встала на цыпочки и покрутила головой, оглядывая септу — ориентироваться посреди этого столпотворения было не так-то легко. Однако она увидела свободный проход и потихоньку стала выбираться по нему из гущи людей. Заметила она и ещё кое-что: в дальнем углу находилась неприметная небольшая исповедальня, около которой стояла женщина из прислуги. Скорее всего, она была предназначена для простолюдинов и успехом явно не пользовалась. По-видимому, отпущение грехов их не так сильно беспокоило. Как и в любое тяжёлое время, в отличие от знати низкое сословие было больше занято простым выживанием. 

Исповедь? Почему бы и нет. Хоть Санса и отступила от Семибожья, но перед тем, что ей предстоит, попытка покаяния и признания своих проступков будет совсем не лишней. 

Она подошла ближе, дождалась пока служанка выйдет из кабинки и вошла внутрь, отодвинув бархатную портьеру и крепко прикрыв за собой деревянную дверь. Внутри было глухо и тихо, словно это место действительно было изолировано от всего остального мира. 

Санса всё ещё помнила, как это делается, поэтому уверенно проговорила:

— Святой брат, примите мою исповедь и отпустите мои грехи. 

За деревянной решёткой, разделяющей тесное помещение, послышались шум и движение, но монах, очевидно тот, что проводил с настоятелем службу, не произнёс ни слова. Санса какое-то время ждала, но потом спохватилась.

— Ах, простите! Похоже, вы как и многие ваши братья дали обет молчания. Тогда мне остаётся только надеяться, что если я просто всё вам расскажу, то мне это зачтётся, — попыталась пошутить она.

Тишина была ей ответом и, не видя более причин ожидать, Санса решилась заговорить.

— «Грехи можно простить, но преступления требуют кары», кажется, так звучит один из главных догматов церкви? Что ж, раз через покаяние нам обещано заслужить отпущение грехов, то я каюсь, — тихо начала она. — Каюсь в том, что когда-то прямо или косвенно стала причиной чужой смерти. Знаю, это страшный грех и уже поздно сожалеть, но клянусь, я не хотела этого. Такова была воля судьбы. 

Санса прервалась, а потом продолжила:

— Я каюсь, что во многом или малом, но на мне также есть грех гордыни, лжи, гнева и даже похоти. Не думала, что познаю вкус последнего, — усмехнулась она уголками губ, — но после замужества для меня многое изменилось. Я впервые легла с мужчиной, и говорю как есть — мне это понравилось. Действительно понравилось. И если испытывать подобное наслаждение и желать его это грех, то я целиком и полностью признаю, что виновна. 

Санса задумалась на мгновение, снова собираясь с мыслями.

— Но самое главное, что сейчас не даёт мне покоя и гложет душу, так это то, что я напрасно обидела человека, — с болью в голосе произнесла она, — хорошего человека. Быть может, другие скажут о нём иное, но мне это не важно — он всегда помогал и был добр ко мне. Он не заслужил тех слов, что я со злости сказала ему. И я сожалею об этом. На самом деле сожалею… Хотя он этого никогда не узнает.

Санса замолчала, и воцарившаяся тишина показалась ей давящей. Послушник за тонкой перегородкой также молчал и не двигался, и Сансе на миг вдруг подумалось, а не осуждает ли он её. Да какая разница, она свою часть их негласного договора выполнила.

— Ну вот, я как могла исповедалась, но следует ли из этого,что я очистилась? Простятся ли мне грехи? Молчание знак согласия, не так ли святой брат? — выдержав паузу, с лёгким оттенком иронии произнесла она.

Санса медленно вздохнула, взгляд её потускнел и, уставившись куда-то в пространство перед собой, она безразлично заметила:

— Наверное, многие задавали вам эти вопросы в надежде на небеса и на то, что перед Создателем они предстанут с незапятнанной душой. Что ж, не могу сказать, что я особенная и отличаюсь от них. Я такая же, как и все.

Посчитав, что всё кончено, она поднялась, заученным движением разгладила складки своего платья и уже потянулась к деревянной ручке, но остановилась.

— Все мы хотим жить долго и счастливо. Просто иногда обстоятельства складываются так, что некоторым из нас приходится на своей шкуре понять, что означает «лучше уйти с честью, чем оставаться в бесчестье». Я вот раньше плохо осознавала смысл этой фразы. А вы что об этом думаете? — отстранённо спросила Санса монаха и тут же холодно добавила. — Хотя постойте, вы же не можете мне ничего сказать. 

Бросив последний взгляд на разделявшую их преграду и еле различимый за ней силуэт в рясе, она бесстрастно проговорила:

— Прощайте, святой брат.

Санса отодвинула в сторону тяжёлую пыльную ткань и вышла из исповедальни, аккуратно прикрыв за собой скрипучую дверь.


	11. Chapter 11

Осколки рассыпанных по небу звёзд уже не сияли так ярко как прежде, а луна так и вовсе норовила спрятаться с глаз долой. Пытаясь прикрыться мутным маревом тумана, сквозь прорехи в нём она стыдливо выставляла на обозрение свой обглоданный чернотой бок. До новолуния, когда тень полностью скроет её от любых глаз, остались считанные дни.

Спасаясь от холодного воздуха, Санса крепче прикрыла ставни. Обхватив себя за плечи, она зябко поёжилась. Тепло ушло, так что нужно беречь каждую его толику, а раскрывать нараспашку окна даже для того, чтобы полюбоваться на близкую сердцу сестру-луну, глупо и расточительно. 

Санса подошла к большому камину, подбросила в него больше дров и, протянув руки, стала греть их над теплом очага. В её голове зрело решение, и принять его было нелегко, но Санса была уверена — если она сделает это, то уже не отступится. 

Она много думала над сложившейся ситуацией и понимала, что выбора у неё, по сути, нет. Через неделю здесь будет Петир, и Санса знала, что это означает. Он приедет сюда за ней. Леди Анья сегодня чётко дала понять, что как-то помочь или тем более бороться за Сансу она не станет, для неё это дело решённое. Так что теперь ей путь один — в постель своего названного отца. Долгое время Санса мирилась со всем, что с ней происходило — молчала, приспосабливалась, выносила все доставшиеся на её долю тяготы судьбы и старалась выживать как могла. Она выстояла перед Серсеей, пережила смерть своей семьи, смогла вытерпеть издевательства Джоффри… но только не это. 

Дочь Неда Старка не станет подстилкой того, кто его предал.

Теперь, когда она повзрослела и лишилась былой наивности, она осознала всю глубину того, что произошло с её отцом. Санса помнила его прямым, честным и не желающим идти на сделки с совестью человеком, и только сейчас она поняла, чего ему стоил последний поступок. Он наступил себе на горло, нарушил все свои принципы, согласившись прилюдно признаться в измене. И он никогда бы не пошёл на это, не будь Санса в руках у Ланнистеров. Отец ни за что не торговался бы за свою жизнь, ибо честь была для него превыше всего, но ему пришлось переломить свою волю, чтобы спасти дочь. 

Что ж, в отличие от него, она отвечает только за себя и во имя его памяти должна быть достойной наследницей своего отца. Она подлинная Старк — и докажет это на деле. 

Взгляд Сансы метнулся к шкатулке с драгоценностями, которая лежала на туалетном столике перед зеркалом. Помимо брошей, заколок, ожерелий и браслетов хранилось в нём и ещё кое-что. Кинжал, который уже познал вкус крови и сопровождал её ещё со времён Королевской Гавани, и маленький стеклянный флакон, который она держала у себя со дня свадьбы. 

У неё ещё было немного времени, чтобы всё взвесить и сделать последний правильный выбор, но Санса никак не могла определиться. Она понимала, что кинжал стал бы проявлением силы, но если есть последний подарок Миранды, то почему бы не воспользоваться им? Просто лечь и заснуть, оставив позади все эти дрязги, интриги и ненависть — разве не об этом она всегда мечтала? После всей пережитой боли она это заслужила…

Санса всё так же стояла, размышляя и греясь у тепла камина, когда её слух различил в ночной тишине короткий глухой звук. Она тут же встрепенулась, замерла на месте и, стараясь ничем не выдать своего присутствия, осторожно прислушалась. 

Ей показалось, что шум раздался не за входной дверью, а где-то рядом, и от этого ей стало совсем не по себе. Неужели кто-то пробрался в покои незаметно от неё самой? Сердце застучало как бешеное, и ей показалось, что оно буквально выпрыгнет из груди, когда она услышала в соседней комнате шаги и поняла, что дверь в неё начала со скрипом отворяться. 

То, что Санса увидела, превзошло любые её ожидания.

Сандор Клиган уверенно зашёл в спальню и по-хозяйски захлопнул ногой дверь. Он стянул капюшон одним движением и мотнул головой, отбрасывая с лица мешающие волосы — в этот раз он не заботился о том, чтобы, как обычно, прикрыть своё уродство. Пёс пытался казаться спокойным, но Санса видела, что в глазах его полыхала злость, граничащая с яростью.

— Какого дьявола ты делаешь? — процедил он сквозь зубы, уставясь на неё немигающим взглядом. 

Его грубость совершенно не повлияла на чувства, которые она испытывала. Глупый восторг и нелепая радость от встречи с ним порхающими бабочками заполонили всё её существо:

— Вы здесь? Но… как? Ведь вы же уехали, мне сказала об этом леди Анья.

— Во-первых, поменьше слушай чужие россказни. Во-вторых, я повторюсь, какого дьявола ты делаешь?

Санса недоверчиво уставилась на Пса.

— Милорд, клянусь, я не понимаю о чём вы.

— О, вот только не надо строить из себя невинность, как обычно. Со мной это не пройдёт, — сверкнул он глазами. — Отвечай мне — ты что это задумала? Глупость свершить хочешь, жизни себя лишить?

— С чего вы взяли? — испуганно спросила Санса, не понимая, как он мог узнать.

— Ох, помолчала б ты, дурёха. Я отчаяние и безысходность за версту чую, — сузив глаза, прохрипел он. — Думаешь, я тогда не понял, что тебе в твою голову дурную пришло на мосту рядом с Джоффри? Думаешь, я такой тупой, что и сейчас не смекну, о чём ты сегодня болтала? Все эти речи про «честь и бесчестье»… от отца, небось, нахваталась. 

Санса смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза. Когда она всё осознала, то задохнулась, словно её разом с головой окунули в ледяную прорубь.

— Не было в исповедальне другого монаха, — тихо произнесла она. — Там были вы.

Пёс от её слов ни разу не смутился и продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:

— А я и не утверждал, что меня там не было. 

Санса вспомнила свою исповедь, всё то, что говорила, как она думала, совершенно постороннему человеку, и тут же покраснела как маков цвет. Она безоговорочно поверила словам леди Аньи и даже на секунду не могла допустить, что Пёс мог остаться в замке и тем более наряду со старшим братом принимать у прихожан тайну исповеди.

— Это было предназначено не для ваших ушей, — возмущённо сказала она.

Пёс склонил голову, цинично ухмыльнулся и низким голосом отчеканил, вбивая каждое слово:

— Не забывай, что это ты пришла в ту исповедальню, ты приняла меня за другого, ты сама совершила все свои признания, — его глаза полыхнули болью. — Ты говорила все те бесполезные и ничего не значащие слова.

Пёс резко замолчал, но сказанного не воротишь. 

Санса вскинула взгляд, пристально посмотрела на него, и выражение её лица изменилось. Смущение как рукой сняло, и его место тут же заняла упрямая решимость. Пусть он что угодно думает о её намерениях, но сомневаться в правдивости её признания она не позволит. Им всё равно больше не свидеться, так что ей теперь терять? 

— Кто дал вам право судить об этом? — уверенно и спокойно произнесла Санса. — Почему вы думаете, что знаете меня лучше, чем я сама? 

Он промолчал, а Санса повернулась к камину спиной и постепенно, шаг за шагом начала приближаться к Псу.

— Каждое сказанное мною слово было правдой и если нужно, то я повторю это снова. Повторю, глядя теперь вам в глаза, — тихо и почти зловеще сказала она. — Вы сами знаете, руки мои в крови, и я сожалею о том, что мне пришлось забрать чужую жизнь, но вина… нет, я её не чувствую. Это была необходимая жестокость, потому что если бы не я того наёмника, то он убил бы вас, а я не могла ему этого позволить.

Санса не отводила взгляда от лица Пса, и это его гипнотизировало. Он застыл, наблюдая, как она медленно подбирается к нему, а огонь янтарными всполохами освещает её силуэт. 

На этот раз они поменялись местами.

— Вы правы, я действительно думала о смерти. И если вы считаете, что это далось мне легко, то глубоко ошибаетесь. Я хочу жить, как и любой человек, хочу свой дом, семью, покоя и счастья. Но если меня ожидает то, о чём мы оба с вами знаем, то я скорее сгнию в могиле, чем позволю выродку Мизинцу, уничтожившему род Старков, прикоснуться ко мне. 

Она ядовито выплюнула прозвище Петира, презрительно скривившись.

— Долгую часть жизни я лгала всем окружающим. Я научилась этому способу выживания, но на то меня вынудили обстоятельства. Я прятала мысли, чувства и свою суть от всех так долго, что сама почти позабыла… и только сейчас, рядом с вами я вспомнила, — доверительно произнесла она. — Гнев, он годами копился во мне. Жёг меня изнутри, и чем больше я подавляла его, тем сильнее он меня травил. А выплеснула я его на единственного человека, который этого не заслуживал. 

Она была уже в двух шагах и… что это? Неужели она станет свидетельницей того, как Сандор Клиган отступает перед кем-либо?

— Я так сожалею о словах, что бросила вам в лицо. По правде сказать, я сожалела уже в тот момент, когда они нечаянно сорвались с моих губ. Я не хотела, — виновато сказала она, подходя к нему вплотную и скользя ладонями по грубой ткани его рясы. 

Пёс задышал тяжело и часто, словно всё в нём протестовало против её действий и речей, но остановить Сансу у него как будто не хватало сил.

— И вы были правы… — ласково проговорила она, запрокинув голову и смотря Псу прямо в глаза. 

Она увидела в них неуверенность, замешательство, беспомощность и отчаянное нежелание знать правду, которая изменит между ними всё и навсегда.

— Не нужно, — только и смог выдавить он, сбиваясь на хриплый шёпот.

Санса нежно улыбнулась ему, прежде чем доверчиво прошептать:

— … у меня мокро между ног каждый раз, когда я чувствую вас рядом.

Выдержка оставила Пса, его огромная рука сграбастала Сансу за волосы, и он притянул её к себе, ощущая кожей её прерывистое дыхание. Он накрыл её губы своими, и она приглушённо вскрикнула, когда его язык силком проник ей в рот и стал ласкать её сильно и жадно. Остервенело, почти по-звериному. 

Прежние ощущения показались тусклыми и незначительными по сравнению с лавиной чувств, что обрушилась сейчас на Сансу. Их первый поцелуй был ненасытным, сумасшедшим, всепоглощающим, и ту дикую, оголённую страсть, что накрыла её в этот момент с головой, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Пёс крепко-накрепко держал Сансу, сжимая своими ручищами, словно тисками, не позволяя ни трепыхнуться, ни вырваться, но эта несвобода была для неё сейчас желанней любой воли. Все мысли улетучились, дышать становилось всё труднее, а между ног полыхало огнём. Происходящее казалось Сансе полным безумием и в то же время самым правильным, что происходило с ней за всю её жизнь.

Рука Пса скользнула вдоль спины, опустилась вниз и накрыла округлость её бёдер, властно сминая и тесно прижимая к его разгорячённому телу. Санса с удовольствием отметила, что его достоинство, как и всегда рядом с ней, стало крепким и сильным, и осознавать свою власть над этим беспощадным и жестоким гигантом было невероятно упоительным ощущением. 

На краткий миг Пёс отпустил её, но только для того, чтобы стащить с себя мешающую рясу и отбросить с глаз долой. Сейчас же он снова схватил Сансу и привлёк к себе, одной рукой оглаживая изгибы её тела, а другой обхватывая лицо, чтобы вовлечь в поцелуй. Санса против этого ни капли не возражала, более того, она удовлетворённо вздохнула, когда её ладони наконец-то смогли пробраться под ткань его одежды и без стеснения пройтись по всем этим жёстким, словно вырезанным резцом скульптора буграм мышц. 

Санса давно поняла — трогать их, прикасаться к ним пальцами, чувствовать их твёрдость всем своим телом доставляет ей особое удовольствие. Поэтому она легонько оттолкнула Пса, ловко подцепила край его рубахи и рывком потянула вверх, стараясь стянуть её одним движением. 

Его кожа была грубой и горячей на ощупь, а могучая грудь тяжело вздымалась в такт каждому вздоху. Санса накрыла её ладонями, наслаждаясь бурлящей внутри силой, и тут же поймала быстрое учащённое биение под своими пальцами. Читать его взволнованное сердце показалось ей невероятно интимным, и это наполнило её какой-то особой нежностью. В неконтролируемом порыве она потянулась к Псу и с силой прижалась к этому месту губами, словно пыталась проникнуть через кости и плоть и добраться до самого сердца. 

В ответ на эту нехитрую ласку он вздрогнул и низко зарычал, как подраненный зверь. Пёс бросил на Сансу затуманенный взгляд, сгрёб в охапку и пригвоздил к стене, бесстыдно задирая подол платья и сминая чувствительную кожу её бёдер. Он тесно прижался ноющим от желания пахом к её животу, но этого казалось мало. Пёс лихорадочно потянул за шнуровку, пытаясь расстегнуть мешающее ему платье, но пальцы не слушались, и он только больше в ней запутался. Тогда он резко рванул ткань, которая тут же с треском разошлась по швам, и одним махом стянул с Сансы и безнадёжно испорченное платье, и исподнюю сорочку. 

Она предстала перед ним полностью обнажённой, и это было самым долгожданным зрелищем в его жизни. 

Словно не веря в то, что это происходит наяву, он на миг застыл в нерешительности, а потом осторожно провёл пальцами по тонкой ключице, убирая в сторону прядь золотых волос. Санса прикрыла глаза и отзывчиво потянулась ему навстречу, что только подстегнуло его желание. Благоговейно прикасаясь к женщине, которую он так отчаянно хотел, Пёс стал обводить и запоминать каждый изгиб её тела. Когда же он обхватил ладонями её потяжелевшую грудь, Санса ахнула и изогнулась под его руками. 

Он понимал, чего она от него ожидает, ибо отчётливо помнил, как ей нравится, но Пёс знал наверняка, что ей понравится больше. 

Он взял её за бёдра и приподнял, вынуждая обхватить коленями его талию и обнять за плечи. Она уткнулась лицом ему в шею, и всё время пока Пёс нёс её к кровати, он чувствовал на коже её частое дыхание. 

Он разложил Сансу на серебристых мехах, возвышаясь над ней и любуясь открывшейся ему картиной, а сам остановился у края ложа. Она ожидала его с нетерпением, и когда он не последовал за ней, приподняла голову и посмотрела на Пса томно и приглашающе. К этому времени он уже справился с поясом своих бридж и теперь избавлялся от остатков одежды. Небрежно побросав её вокруг, он наконец-то шагнул Сансе навстречу. 

Для неё это тоже был первый раз, когда она увидела Пса совершенно нагим. Её взгляд с любопытством прошёлся по широким плечам, медвежьей груди, поджарому животу с дорожкой чёрных волос и мускулистым ногам, и Санса с удивлением отметила, насколько гармонично и правильно Пёс был сложён. Более того, сейчас ей казалось, что его тело было совершенным. Истинное воплощение Воина, и как она могла раньше этого не замечать?

Быстрым и плавным движением Пёс в нетерпении скользнул на кровать, осторожно устраиваясь рядом. Он склонился к Сансе, и она довольно улыбнулась, закрывая глаза и предвкушая то, чего так долго от него ожидала, и он действительно обхватил её грудь ладонями, нежно сминая податливую округлость и проходясь пальцами по тёмным твердеющим соскам. Когда же он накрыл их губами и чуть сжал, Санса жарко выдохнула, а по её телу прошла сладкая судорога. 

Будучи погружённой в свои ощущения, она поначалу не заметила, как Пёс направил свою руку вниз. Лёгким и ненавязчивым прикосновением он сначала развёл до этого сомкнутые колени Сансы, а потом настойчивым жестом широко раздвинул ей ноги. Он всё ещё прижимался к её груди ртом, дразня и обводя напряжённые соски губами, но неожиданно отпустил их. 

Оставляя на её коже пылающий влажный след, короткими поцелуями он стал опускаться ниже, вдоль тонкой талии и плоского живота, пока не оказался в самом его низу. Санса испуганно вскрикнула, понимая что он сейчас сделает, но когда его язык оказался у неё между бёдер и стал медленно двигаться, она и думать забыла о чём-либо другом. 

Пёс действовал бережно и неторопливо, позволяя Сансе привыкнуть к новым для неё ощущениям, хотя больше всего ему хотелось спустить с поводка свои инстинкты. Его язык ни на миг не останавливался: скользил сначала вверх и вниз, жадно обводя каждый изгиб её чувствительной плоти, а потом вглубь, бесстыдно толкаясь в её истекающий влагой вход. Санса тут же тяжело задышала, словно загнанная, закрыла глаза и, пытаясь сдержать крик, скомкала руками податливый мех. Когда же она ещё шире раздвинула перед Псом ноги, сама подставляясь под его ласки, он понял, что уже достаточно подготовил её.

Санса думала, что острее удовольствие быть не может, но в этот момент почувствовала, как к языку присоединились мужские пальцы. Она приглушённо застонала и изогнулась дугой, когда они уверенно скользнули внутрь и стали невозможно медленно ласкать стенки её входа, одновременно исследуя и растягивая его. Глубже и чуть вверх, дотягиваясь до самого нутра и до конца насаживая её на себя… и тут же выскальзывая почти полностью, снова толкались внутрь. 

И всё равно этого было недостаточно. 

Хотелось ощутить их сильнее, плотнее, ещё глубже и Санса вцепилась дрожащими руками в волосы Пса, направляя его и требуя большего.

— О боги, да! — простонала она остро и возбуждающе, и это стало последней каплей, разрушившей все запреты и барьеры, которые он так долго и старательно выстраивал между ними. 

С утробным рычанием Пёс закинул ноги Сансы себе на плечи и стал жадно вылизывать её лоно, постепенно ускоряя темп своих движений. Его язык дразнил её плоть над самым входом, а мокрые, обильно покрытые её соками пальцы ритмично толкались внутри, и он чувствовал, как она горячо пульсирует, плотно обхватывает и сжимается вокруг них…

Казалось, Пёс совершенно потерял голову. Наконец он делал то, чего так долго и страстно хотел — бесстыдно пробовал на вкус, лизал, ласкал её… такую мокрую, скользкую… полностью готовую для него…

— Ещё… — невнятным воплем вырвалось из её груди, — умоляю… — с придыханием прошептала Санса. 

Она была на самом пике, когда он убрал пальцы. Схватив её, он резко притянул Сансу к себе, приподнял за бёдра и одним рывком наполнил собой. Она дико выгнулась, запрокинула руки за голову и издала протяжный вопль, когда в несколько размашистых движений Пёс привёл её к финалу.

Санса тяжело дышала, закусив пересохшие губы и пытаясь прийти в себя, но Пёс не дал ей на это времени. Лишь короткое мгновение он наблюдал за ней и жадно ловил каждую проскальзывающую по её лицу эмоцию, пока его неудовлетворённый голод не взял своё. Пёс всё ещё сжимал её талию, поэтому одним движением перевернуть её и поставить на колени было легко. Он удивился, насколько послушной и податливой она была в его руках, и мысль о том, что она хочет, чтобы он взял её подобным образом так же сильно, как и он, затуманила его разум чистой похотью. 

Он прошёлся ладонями по её спине, обводя все изгибы и очерчивая линию позвоночника, прежде чем больно впиться в округлые бёдра и прогнуть под себя такую невозможно красивую сейчас Сансу. 

Он упёрся в её скользкий вход и глубоко вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, закрывая глаза и предвкушая обволакивающий его тесный и пульсирующий жар. В голове мелькнуло скабрезное, непристойно-мужское «неужели королева позволит бродяжному псу трахать её, как обычную течную суку?», и с этой грязной мыслью он взял её. Тягуче медленно, до самого конца погружаясь в её тело. 

И почувствовал всё то, чего хотел. И даже больше. 

Он не стал подготавливать её или ожидать, пока она привыкнет к нему, потому что знал — она и так более чем готова с первой же секунды подхватить ритм. 

Пёс плавно выскользнул и тут же толкнулся обратно так глубоко, как только смог. И ещё…и ещё… 

Он двигался так, чтобы она чувствовала каждое его прикосновение, каждый рывок. Сдерживаться было глупостью, в то время когда она вот так извивается под ним, стонет и опьяняюще сладко пахнет возбуждением. Смотреть на неё в этот момент, видеть, как его вздыбленный член проникает в неё без остатка, ощущать с какой готовностью она принимает его… всё ещё невинно узкая и такая тесная… 

— Грёбаный ад, как хорошо! — резко и хрипло вырвалось из его горла. 

Он был на грани. Нужно остановиться ненадолго, иначе всё закончится слишком быстро. Он попытался выровнять дыхание, а Санса поняла эту задержку по-своему. Оттолкнувшись руками от ложа, она поднялась на колени, откинулась назад и прижалась к груди Пса влажной от пота спиной. Он опустил на неё взгляд, и открывшееся зрелище сначала сбило его с толку. Подобно языкам пляшущего пламени золотистые волосы Сансы рассыпались по его плечам, рукам, огромной груди и, как живые, соскальзывали вниз по мускулистому животу. 

Поначалу мысль об огне хлестнула его наотмашь, вызывая ужасные и ненавистные воспоминания, но Пёс пересилил себя, медленно поднял руку и осторожно прикоснулся к тяжёлым прядям, проводя по ним пальцами и ощущая их гладкий шёлк. Словно завороженный он смотрел, как пламя горящего очага играет и отражается в них, и впечатление было столь реалистичным, будто он держал в ладони живой пляшущий огонёк. 

И в первый раз той привычной, выжигающей душу боли не было. Только жар. Сладко дурманящий жар желания и тепло женского тела, доверчиво льнувшего к нему. 

В это время Санса обернула к нему лицо, посмотрела долгим влажным взглядом и неожиданно потянулась, медленно проведя губами от шеи до уха прямо по вязи шрамов. Безоговорочно и полностью принимая его всего. 

И это вытравило в нём последние остатки разума.

Пёс отреагировал на ласку раскатистым рычанием и глубоким толчком, насаживая Сансу на всю длину члена и заполняя собой до отказа. Она вскрикнула, яростно сверкнула глазами и вцепилась ему в шею, проводя языком по тонкой полоске зажатой кожи. 

— Волчица научилась показывать зубы? — прохрипел он, грубо стискивая её грудь и ощущая бешеное биение чужого сердца.

Желание обладания, неутолимый голод, обжигающая дрожь её жаркого тела и остервенелый ритм крови оглушали… Он хотел её неистово, исступлённо, безудержно… Всем своим животным нутром…

Пёс стиснул зубы так, что на скулах заходили желваки, но унять свою жажду он был не в силах. Погрузив руку в шёлк её волос, он схватил Сансу за шею и нагнул перед собой, практически вжимая лицом в постель. Где-то далеко на грани сознания билась мысль, что он не должен брать её вот так, что он может сделать ей больно, но всё потонуло в коротком стоне наслаждения, который издала Санса, прижимаясь к нему ещё сильней…

Тяжёлое дыхание, приглушённые вскрики, стоны и влажные звуки сталкивающихся мокрых от пота тел наполнили тишину комнаты. Пёс утробно рычал, натягивая её тонкое и хрупкое тело на свой твёрдый до боли член и распиная Сансу жёсткими рывками по кровати. 

Его плоть врывалась в неё снова и снова, и Сансе казалось, что ещё немного, и он раздерёт её на части… но в то же время нечто первобытное, жадное и ненасытное заставляло её добровольно прижиматься грудью к скомканным простыням содрогающегося от яростных толчков ложа и выгибаться навстречу его движениям ещё сильнее, чтобы как можно глубже принять его. 

Он задвигался быстрее, отчаянно вбиваясь в её тело, и Санса уже не понимала, в сознании она ещё или нет. Вопль вырывался из её горла ритмичными вскриками, тело сгорало, кровь стала пламенем, а когда финальный спазм сотряс её тело, кроша хребет и истирая каждую кость в её теле, она подумала, что вот сейчас рассыплется прахом.

Обессиленная, она безвольно растянулась на кровати и тут же почувствовала, как Пёс рухнул рядом с ней, обхватил огромной рукой и тесно прижал к себе, уткнувшись лицом ей в волосы. 

Санса думала, что не сможет двигаться как минимум до утра, но когда Пёс пошевелился, пытаясь встать, она крепко схватила его ладонь, останавливая.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — хрипло произнесла она, поворачиваясь к нему и дразняще медленно целуя его пальцы. 

Он ласково провёл ими по её щеке, улыбнулся уголком губ и заботливо укрыл разгорячённую Сансу мехами, пока она в изнеможении откинулась на подушки и лениво наблюдала за ним. 

Пёс снова обнял её, лёг рядом и теперь смотрел на неё так, как будто она была всем, о чём он мечтал.

— Моя душа давно заложена, но я продал бы её ещё раз. Ты знаешь за что, — тихо произнёс он.

Санса прикрыла глаза и только сильнее прижалась к нему, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями близости.

— Пообещай мне, — требовательным голосом вдруг попросил Пёс, и Санса ухмыльнулась — разве может она в чём-либо отказать ему? — Обещай, что дашь себе ещё немного времени. 

До приезда Петира осталась целая неделя… так что ей терять? Если он просит, она подождёт. 

Санса согласно кивнула.

Любовные ласки утомили её и лишили сил. На неё наваливалась усталость, глаза закрывались. Слабость и нега постепенно наполняли её тело, но она боролась с ними, ибо не могла сейчас позволить себе сон. 

— Хочешь, я скажу это? — тихо проговорила она, и Пёс кивнул, переплетая свои пальцы с её. — Твоя. 

В его глазах отразилась боль, но Санса не хотела, чтобы их последние минуты были омрачены ею. Она открыто улыбнулась, разгладила хмурые складки его лба и доверительно прошептала:

— Я всегда думала, что буду принадлежать прекраснейшему. Глупая, — нежно прикоснулась она к его изуродованному лицу. — Женщина должна принадлежать только сильнейшему. 

С этими словами она притянула голову Пса к себе и вовлекла его в страстный поцелуй.

 

*** 

 

Ощущение тепла и уюта не покидало, окружало защитным коконом так, что хотелось обернуться им, закутаться ещё плотнее и остаться, наслаждаясь спокойствием и безмятежностью.

Сквозь сон Санса протянула руку, ожидая прикосновения к знакомому сильному телу, но пальцы нащупали лишь пустоту. Это заставило её резко открыть глаза и испуганно подняться в постели, прикрывая наготу тонким покрывалом.

Комната была пуста: ни вещей Пса, ни его самого здесь не было, как будто он и вовсе не появлялся. Долгие проводы ему претили, так что он предпочёл уйти в сумраке и тишине ночи. 

Без лишних прощаний. Без лишних слёз.

Санса перевела взгляд на окно и увидела светлеющее утреннее небо в редких обрывках грязно-серых облаков. Далеко на востоке сейчас зарождался новый день, а где-то на побережье готовился к отплытию корабль, который унесёт с собой то единственное, что ещё держало на плаву её саму.

Неожиданно Санса отбросила прочь мешающиеся одеяла и как была босая бросилась к сундуку с одеждой, не обращая внимания на идущий от каменного пола холод. Она достала оттуда первое попавшееся платье, быстро оделась и, схватив меховую накидку, поторопилась прочь из своих покоев. 

Открыв входную дверь, она вышла в пустой коридор. Людей Петира здесь больше не было, а леди Анью Санса перестала интересовать, так что теперь она была относительно свободна, что только к лучшему, конечно. Возможность идти куда заблагорассудится без оглядки через плечо давала хоть и призрачное, но ощущение свободы. 

Санса свернула за угол раз, второй, и оказалась перед большой длинной лестницей, уходящей ввысь. 

Восточная башня была одной из самой высоких в Железной Дубраве и, в отличие от других, отсюда ничто не закрывало вид на Крабью бухту. 

Санса поднялась на самый её пик, подошла ближе к каменной стене и устремила свой взгляд на тонкую полоску воды, виднеющуюся вдали. 

Ветер с силой трепал длинные волосы, вплетал в них срывающийся с неба хрупкий снег и хватал режущими пальцами нежную кожу, но Санса не двигалась с места. Набросив на плечи тёплую накидку и спрятав в ней озябшие ладони, она продолжала стоять под порывами северного ветра и не отводила взгляда от уходящего за горизонт моря. Она знала, что не сможет увидеть отплывающее судно, но всё же… 

Санса смотрела как занимающийся рассвет отражается на тёмной глади воды и как медленно и величаво поднимается из морских глубин пламенеющее алое солнце, и в первый раз за долгое время тревоги и скорбь оставили её.

Страх, отчаяние, боль… они были не в силах растоптать эту чистую красоту, им тут не было места. 

Здесь были только она, ледяное безмолвие и огромное, обречённое вечно возрождаться бессмертное светило…


	12. Эпилог

— Мама, он спрятал мою куклу и не отдаёт! — капризно надулась девочка, исподлобья глядя на своего брата.

— Так она испортила мои стрелы! — он возмущённо указал на неё пальцем. — Я сам их сделал! Завтра приедет Эйдан, а побеждаю я его только в стрельбе. В рукопашной он лучше всех, но лучник из него никудышный. У него сила — у меня ловкость, это идеальное сочетание нельзя нарушать. Это наша стратегия.

Миранда улыбнулась и притянула дочь к себе, поправляя точь-в-точь как у неё озорные локоны. 

— Милая, тебе не следовало трогать вещи брата. Это нехорошо, — мальчик посмотрел на сестру с ехидством и показал ей язык. — А ты, Рик, не должен обижать Кэтрин и особенно жаловаться. И я не думаю что факт того, что ты берёшь девчачьи игрушки, даже для того, чтобы насолить сестре, добавит тебе чести в чьих-либо глазах. 

Рикард тут же замолчал и нахмурился.

— Значит, так. Кэтрин, если ещё раз я узнаю, что ты намеренно портишь вещи брата — никаких новых кукол и платьев. Ты поняла? — девочка хоть и сердито, но кивнула. — А ты, Рик, будь мужчиной и постарайся не обижать сестру, а защищать её. Ты старший, на тебе вся ответственность.

Мальчик закатил глаза и всё же буркнул:

— Ну ладно.

— А теперь — каждый в свою комнату и спать.

— Но мама…

— Если ты хочешь завтра рано проснуться и встретить гостей, то изволь слушаться. Потому что в противном случае будить тебя точно никто не станет.

Миранда отвернулась и сделала вид, что просматривает письма, но в то же время исподтишка наблюдала, как её дети с мрачным видом, но всё же послушно отправились каждый в свои покои. Тут же она отложила бумаги и устало откинулась в кресле, прикрыв глаза и потирая пальцами висок. Сейчас она мечтала только об одном — как она вернётся в их с Гилвудом спальню, юркнет под одеяло и расслабленно вытянется рядом со своим мужем, обнимая его.

Однако прежде чем это сделать, ей нужно отдать последние распоряжения. И не медлить, иначе она заснёт прямо в этом кресле. День выдался тяжёлым, нужно было многое подготовить перед приездом гостей, и Миранда чувствовала себя такой вымотанной, что спина ныла и ноги гудели. 

Да уж, ей давно не двадцать. Не так легко ей стали даваться все эти утомительные хлопоты.

Замок ещё не спал, коридоры были полны движения, и Миранда с удовольствием отметила расторопность прислуги, неукоснительно следующей её указаниям. Что ж, пожалуй, можно с чистой совестью идти спать и не заботиться больше ни о чём. Вот только перед этим она спустится на первый этаж и заглянет ещё разок на кухню для пущей верности.

Миранда миновала кладовые с припасами и погреб с вином, потянулась к двери и собралась уже войти на саму кухню, как услышала бойкий разговор двух служанок. От старых привычек не так-то легко избавиться, и Миранда замерла на месте, с любопытством слушая чужую беседу, тем более тема её была небезынтересной.

— … А ты её видела? — с любопытством проговорил высокий голосок, принадлежавший совсем ещё юной девушке.

— А то как же, много раз, — ответила её пожилая собеседница. — Дружат они давно с хозяйкой, вот сколько та тут живёт, столько и дружат. Ты чуть дольше поработаешь и сама увидишь.

— Я много всякого слышала про неё. Эдна, а правда, что она такая красивая?

— Ох, деточка, чистая правда. Как есть красавица. Столько лет прошло, а она всё словно тростинка тонкая да лицом как луна белая. А волосы — чистое золото. Уж как на неё все мужи заглядываются… глаза сломали что благородные, что деревенщины, только куда им всем.

— А почему она тогда всё вдовой ходит?

— А оттого, Лита, что не потягаться им с богами, — тише заговорила Эдна. — Ты же не знаешь всего, а я тебе скажу. Первый её жених сам король был, но его отравили прямо на пиру. Потом её выдали за Беса, а он то ли сгинул, то ли помер. Третьим был молодой Хардинг, так его прямо у неё на глазах порешили, а они женаты-то всего пару дней были. Ну и старая Хельга сказала, что указала юной королеве дорогу к чардреву, когда та совсем отчаялась и вроде как там она клятву богам дала.

— Какую? — робко спросила Лита.

— Такую, что приносит она им в жертву жизнь свою и обещает никогда больше не идти под венец, если они благословят её наследником.

— И боги её благословили…

— Хех, ещё как благословили! — довольно крякнула массивная Эдна. — Завтра увидишь Эйдана Старка. Они с Рикардом одногодки, ему одиннадцатый пошёл, а он мать свою уже перерос. Здоровенный, как медведь — рука двуручный меч держит. Он и при рождении большим был, помучил мать, пока выходил на этот свет. Она на Тихом Острове рожала под присмотром настоятеля, так молва идёт, что крики её вся округа слышала. Так что дураку ясно — тут без помощи богов никак не обошлось. 

— А почему Старк? Он разве не Хардинг? — неуверенно проговорила Лита.

— О… — протянула Эдна. — Мне Хельга рассказала, что когда по возвращении с острова кто-то попытался назвать малыша Хардингом, королева побелела от злости и сказала, что отрежет язык любому, кто ещё раз назовёт так её сына. Он и правда в ихнюю породу пошёл — хоть волосы, как у Талли, с золотом, зато глаза серые, как валирийская сталь. От деда достались, потому что больше не в кого — у родителей-то небесно-голубые. 

— Неужели королева такое сказала? — удивилась Лита. — Я слышала, она по характеру тихая и кроткая, как голубка. И ещё много добра сделала, и народ её очень любит.

— Что правда то правда, — деловито заметила Эдна. — Она могла ведь жить в роскоши, но нет, отправилась в Солеварни, привезла с собой помощь от Уэйнвудов и даже заставила Мизинца раскошелиться на строительство города. Полностью восстановила его, заново отстроила гавань и вернула жизнь в это почти мёртвое место. Больше тебе скажу, теперь Солеварни — большой порт, куда корабли постоянно заходят, да и люди торговые потянулись, место-то удобное. С Трезубца куда хошь плыви — хоть в Пентос, хоть в Браавос, хоть по всему Узкому морю. Там и Королевский тракт с Речной и Высокой дорогой сходятся, так что кто угодно торгуй да деньгу зарабатывай, коли умеешь. 

— И она теперь там живёт?

— Там и живёт. Сир Кокс давно помер, да если бы сам не преставился, его бы местные порешили. Ненавидели его люто за то, что бросил своих людей умирать при резне-то. А её тамошний народ чуть ли не святой считает, так вот там она и обосновалась.

— Как ты Эдна говоришь, так она и взаправду настоящая королева.

— Законная, Лита. И по крови, и по сути своей. Лорды и Речных Земель, и нашей Долины уважают её, даже сам Бронзовый Джон. А уж знаменосцы Севера так и вовсе её слово законом почитают.

— Ох, неужели завтра я её увижу? — с волнением пролепетала девчушка.

— Увидишь, увидишь, — ответила Эдна. — И её, и наследника двух королевств Эйдана Старка. Ты только внешностью-то его не обманывайся. Он тут частый гость, они постоянно у хозяйки бывают, так что вырос он почти у меня ни глазах. И скажу я тебе, хороший он мальчик, добрый, а с матерью кроткий да ласковый. Правильно она его воспитывает. Он, конечно, больше военное дело любит, как говорят… — Эдна запнулась, вспоминая слово, — склонность у него к этому. По виду и по повадкам он воин, тут уж ничего не попишешь, но королева и другому заставляет его учиться. Наукам разным, поведению благородному и речи чистой. Ну и, само собой, законам веры.

— Веры? У Старков, говорят, она своя была, — боязливо заметила Лита.

— Своя не своя… кто там разберёт. Только все люди говорят, что дюже благочестивая наша королева, что смолоду была, что сейчас. Солеварни с септрием рядом, так она постоянно наведывается на Тихий остров для молитвы или покаяния у старшего брата. И у неё в замке, хоть он от города каменной стеной отделён, да не бывает там никто чужой, часто замечают пришлых монахов-послушников. Вот они-то, думаю, и учат мальчика всему понемногу. Сама знаешь, святые братья всегда грамоту и все священные писания назубок знали. Так что… — служанка многозначительно вздохнула — может, и не ведаю я, во что наша королева верит, но одно тебе скажу — в делах мирских законы божьи она строго соблюдает. 

Эдна замолчала, раздались её шаркающие шаги, а затем послышался звук скребущегося по дну котла черпака.

— И если меня спросят, я отвечу, что правильно она делает, — добавила Эдна, не переставая помешивать еду. — Старые боги, новые, древние или Семеро… всё едино. Боги есть боги, они управляют нами, а удел человека — поклоняться им, смиренно принимать все испытания и выполнять их волю. И если посчастливится, брать то, что они дают своей щедрой дланью.

Лита почтительно притихла, переваривая слова умудрённой жизнью Эдны, и на кухне воцарилась тишина.

Миранда отстранилась от двери, сделала шаг назад и, осторожно ступая, покинула кухню незамеченной. 

Она поднялась вверх по лестнице, миновала комнаты своих мирно спящих детей и зашла в собственную спальню, тихонько прикрыв за собой тяжёлую дверь. Ловкими пальцами она расстегнула платье, освободилась от него, распустила стянутые на затылке волосы и томно потянулась, предвкушая долгожданный отдых. 

Уже в постели, чувствуя под боком родное тепло близкого человека и проваливаясь в сон, Миранда подумала, что Эдна, как и многие люди, ошибалась. 

Не боги вершат наши судьбы, а мы сами.


End file.
